Dorming with Inuyasha
by Megu-chan
Summary: CHAPTER 16 IS POSTED AFTER 3 YEARS! AU When Kagome and Sango start their freshman year at Tokyo U, it's an exciting time filled with new faces, not to mention parties and sharing a dorm with each other and...two boys named Inuyasha and Miroku.
1. First Impressions

**Chapter 1:** First Impressions

Kagome smiled and stared out the window of Sango's Honda Accord. "College. We're finally going to college. Moving away from Yokohama and to Tokyo U." She was really excited, happy to finally be her own woman and living on her own. She knew she'd miss her family but that was all part of growing up. She couldn't stay at her shrine her whole life.

"Yea. I'm still going to miss my dad and Kohaku," Sango said gloomily. She had her hair pulled into a high ponytail and pink eyeshadow. She had a very pretty face, but she was frowning and that's never too pretty.

"Cheer up!" the raven haired girl told her best friend smiling. "I thought you were over this hours ago." Kagome had chocolately-colored eyes and her raven hair swept to halfway down her back.

"Me too." Sango thought it was true what they say, 'you never know how much you'll miss something until it's gone. How she'd miss Kohaku running in her room to talk about something and preparing dinner…

"Just think of all the parties we'll go to and cram sessions—forget that, but we have scholarships and passed the entrance exams on our first try." Kagome had been preparing herself, more like watching too much 'Saved by the Bell'. But it was true; they'd passed the entrance exams that soon. She had Sango to thank for that, forcing her to study.

"I guess you're right." She smiled. "We'll finally be on our own and sharing a dorm."

Kagome nodded. "Even though it's a little cramped in here." She poked at the hanger protruding from the back seat. They'd stuffed the majority of their stuff in the backseat and trunk.

"Well, you were that one that didn't want our parents to take us."

She had a point there. Kagome insisted on her and Sango doing everything on their own. She was sort of regretting she didn't let them come along though. Oh well, too late to take it back. "Yea, I did, didn't I? Oh well, no more complaining."

"Hurry up, Inuyasha," a tall boy with black hair tied into a little ponytail rushed. He wore two gold earrings on his left and one on his right ear. He wore a shirt that read 'Nice legs. What time do they open?' and black, loose-fitting jeans. "If you don't move it, I'll leave without you." They had been close friends for quite a while and now they were both going to Tokyo University, after failing the entrance exams twice though…

"I have the keys," the boy with long, black hair reminded him jiggling the keys in front of his face. He was good looking with high cheekbones, but not too high to be considered effeminate and piercing violet eyes.

"Just grab a Snickers and let's go."

They were inside a Smile gas station and Inuyasha was trying to decide what to buy. He'd been taking the longest, according to Miroku and finally, after staring for a while, he decided he didn't want anything. That ticked Miroku off to no end. "Spent all that damn time…didn't even want one…" he mumbled walking back to his Nissan Maxima. He plopped in the driver's seat still muttering obscenities under his breath.

"I don't know what you're getting all worked up about. You're excited about going to school?" That was one thing he sure wasn't ready to do. Sometimes he wondered why he hadn't just decided to leave school after middle school when he was 15. He sighed, now wishing that he had.

"Not exactly. I'm just tired of driving and—"

"So let me drive," Inuyasha said casually pulling out a King size Snickers out his hooded jacket.

"No way. Last time I did that you nearly hit that old woman in front of us." Yeah. He remembered that incident, they almost got killed, in his mind anyway. What part about 'My car can't move any faster than this' on the bumper sticker didn't Inuyasha read?

"She drove too slow," he replied simply as he peeled away the wrapper and bit into his Snickers smiling.

"Still you—" Miroku gazed over at his friend by hearing his munching sounds. Then he spotted it in his hands. "Where'd you get that?"

"Gas station." He shrugged as if it was no big deal.

"The one we just went to?" Inuyasha nodded. "I didn't see you pay for it."

"Cuz I didn't."

Miroku's eyes got wide. "Then you stole it?" He was used to Inuyasha stealing all the time, something he usually did for sport even though he was loaded. Miroku always asked him where was the logic in stealing when you're rich, but Inuyasha simply replied that he was saving it for something he can't steal.

Inuyasha shrugged as if it was no big deal. "I don't have that much money on me right now. Sides, it was only a few yen, they won't miss it."

Miroku shook his head. "One day you're gonna get caught."

"Not this lifetime."

Miroku decided to change the subject, nothing to argue about. "On the way to Tokyo U from Kawasaki," Miroku said proudly. "And I still can't believe we flunked it twice."

"I can."

"I can believe you flunking, but not mine." Miroku was pretty good when it came to classwork, he could keep up his reputation as womanizer as well as being loved by the teachers. He called it being smooth, Inuyasha called it being sneaky.

"What's that supposed to mean?" he asked, obviously offended.

"You don't try. Or at least you didn't until Kikyo came along."

That comment struck a cord in Inuyasha and he became silent. After a minute or two passed by he finally replied, "Forget about her."

Miroku nearly swerved off the road. "What? I know I'm not hearing this from you. What's going on? I thought you two were serious."

"Thought wrong. It seems that Kikyo wasn't."

Miroku was still in shock and managed to stammer, "S-So she dumped you?"

"Hell naw. I found out and dumped her."

"Oh well. I'm sure you'll meet plenty other fine young ladies at college."

"I don't want some other chick. I want Kikyo," he muttered.

"We're here! Finally!" Kagome practically jumped out of the car. They'd reached Tokyo University and she was more than excited.

"It didn't take that long, Kagome," Sango told her.

"I know, but still." She gazed up at the huge building. "It's so big, just like in the brochures."

"Yea," Sango agreed in awe. "But there's a problem."

"What's that?"

Sango pointed to the trunk. "We got all this stuff in the car, but how are we going to get it out?"

Just then a couple of boys passed by. "Excuse me," Kagome started running over to one of them. "Could you please help us?"

And so they did, they were even so nice as to place their things exactly where they wanted. Like movers but free!

"Thanks again, guys," Sango waved as she closed the door.

"This feels like home," Kagome said plopping on her pink inflatable chair.

"It'll take some getting used to, but…"  
Sango eyed around the room. There were two beds pushed against the wall, each with nightstands next to them, Kagome's bed was the one nearest the door and Sango's was closer to the bathroom. A futon was crammed in the middle of a refrigerator and a bookcase.

"And don't forget this." Kagome pulled up an oversized teddy bear. She zipped it open to reveal a T.V. "Cute, huh?"

"Yea, but what's with the bear?"

She shrugged. "Just in case they don't allow T.V.'s."

"I think we brought way too much stuff for this little room," Sango said.

"Yea, it's pretty crowded." She was right. It looked like they'd just crammed their stuff in there. Like those closets piled with junk and if you open it, it'll all spill out.

"Like most places in Tokyo," Sango said. "Speaking of Tokyo, let's go check out the stores."

"Maybe we'll even see Yukino Satsuki!" Kagome gushed. She was her favorite seiyuu and boy would she love to meet her. The two girls dashed out of the dorm and back into the car.

"We're finally here," Miroku said. They arrived at Tokyo U a few hours later. It didn't take long to put their stuff up the stairs partly because they didn't bring much. "Unlock the door, Inuyasha."

"I'm getting to it." He fiddled around with his keys and finally unlocked the door. "What the hell?" He gazed around the room and could barely believe his eyes.

Someone's stuff was already in there, beds with pink bedspreads, an oversized teddy bear on the floor. But why did someone else have the same room?

Miroku, as if reading Inuyasha's mind, said with him in unison, "Whose shit is this?"

Kagome and Sango arrived back at the dorm carrying some shopping bags. They'd decided to get some more clothes and nice little accessories for their rooms. Posters and other furnishings.

"I swear that was Yukino Satsuki," Kagome said excitedly swinging her bags back and forth.

"Maybe just a look-alike."

"I'm her BIGGEST fan. I think I could tell the difference, there's only—" She stopped in the middle of her sentence and the hallway.

"What's wrong?" She pointed, and Sango couldn't believe it either.

Some punk had taken their stuff out of their room and left it on the floor in front of the door.

Sango fished out her key in a hurry and unlocked the door to see the room looked completely different. For a second, Kagome had to wonder herself if they were at the right room. There were rock bands on the walls and an idol poster. Instead of the pink bedspreads, there was a black comforter and one with a Siberian tiger type theme to it. Sitting on the futon watching TV was a boy with long black hair and another was laying on the bed Sango'd dubbed as hers reading a porno magazine.

"Who are you people?" Sango asked in an angry tone.

"How the hell did you get in here? Miroku, I thought you locked the door," Inuyasha said casting him an angry look.

"I did. Whoa!" he said looking at Sango. His eyes roaming from her hips, butt, breasts, then finally to her face. "It is my most sincere apologies, Miss." He took her hand to kiss it, but she pulled back.

"Why are you people in our room and why did you throw our stuff out?!"

"I told you not to do that, Inuyasha."

He just ignored this and said, "Simple. Your shit was in our dorm. So I moved it outside. What'd you want me to do—throw it in the garbage?"

"Listen, you," Sango said deciding to take charge. Nobody was going to speak to her like that, and in her own dorm even. "How did you even get a key to this room? I know I locked the door."

"Because we have a key and this is our room," Inuyasha merely explained.

"You little—"

"Sango, calm down. Let's settle this like adults," Kagome said in an attempt to calm her friend. She knew how angry she could get sometimes and she didn't want to start any trouble.

"We'll settle it adultly all right."

Then the angry look evaporated from Inuyasha's face. "Kikyo?" he asked walking closer to Kagome.

"Who? Me?" she asked startled.

"Who else in here is named Kikyo?!" he asked frustrated, talking as he would to a moronic child.

"Hopefully nobody. I'm not this 'Kikyo' person."

"And I'm saying you got to be her, because there's no way you could look so—" He stopped as he grew closer to her face. "You're not her."

"No, I'm not. My name is Kagome Higurashi."

"Oh," he said slightly disappointed. He couldn't believe it wasn't Kikyo. They could most certainly be passed off as twins. The same black hair, those eyes—except Kagome's held more of a warmth that wasn't seen much in Kikyo's.

"What's yours?" Kagome tried again.

"What's it matter?"

"I just wanted to know."

"His name is Inuyasha Shikon and I'm Miroku Kazaana," his friend piped up, seeing as someone had to be civilized around here.

"This is my friend Sango Hiraikotsu," Kagome said smiling. At least his friend had manners.

"Has everyone forgotten the situation?" Sango asked a little annoyed.

"How about we discuss this over dinner? My treat." Miroku flashed a smile.

"What do you think, Sango? Can't say no to a man that treats."

"I can," she replied angrily with her arms crossed.

Miroku had driven them to a place called Huddle House seeing as it was the only place Inuyasha would eat at besides buffets. Since those girls weren't exactly their girlfriends, you couldn't take them to a place too nice or too fancy. At least that was the way Miroku saw it. They walked inside and took a booth not too far from the door.

"So… explain," Sango said apparently still angry.

"Well, there's really nothing to explain. But we were given a key to Dorm 254 and you were too. There must have been some mishap and they assigned it to the both of us." Miroku sighed. "I'm hoping that we could all share and put this behind us."

"Hmm…" was all Sango had to say. There was no way she was going to share with some man she just met. To her, only a woman of loose morals would agree to something like that.

"May I take your order?" the waitress asked.

"I'll have an iced tea and salad," Sango said.

"I'll take a pink lemonade, burger and fries. And a salad," Kagome said.

The waitress motioned for Miroku to go. He just stared at the menu.

"What's the problem?" Inuyasha asked. "Can't read?"

"It's not that. I'm undecided. You go, Inuyasha."

"Let me get a Coke and a sirloin steak, well done, with A-1 sauce."

Kagome looked impressed. He sure knew how to order. The waitress looked back at Miroku. "I'll have the same except make my steak medium cooked."

"Okay." She walked off.

The table was quiet for a while until Kagome broke the silence. "So, Inuyasha, who's this Kikyo?"

"Nobody. Don't worry about it," he replied grumpily. Since when was it any of her damn business who his relations were?

Miroku looked over at Kagome thoughtfully. "You do kind of resemble her. Same face."

"Who is she?" she asked curiously, ignoring Inuyasha's comments.

"Inuyasha's old girlfriend."

Inuyasha could have just jawed him. "Don't spread my business and I won't spread yours. You forget I have pictures from the time you got drunk and ended up—"

"That is enough." Miroku turned to the girls remembering the horrible memory. "So where are you from?"

"We're from Yokohama. You?" Kagome said. His old girlfriend huh? Well, if that was the case, why would you be rude to a girl that resembled her? Unless they'd broken up or something…

"Kawasaki."

"How long have you two known each other?" She nodded towards Inuyasha.

"Only since the 11th grade and I was amazed, we went to the same high school the whole time. I just never noticed him. Inuyasha's a real social recluse. Makes me wonder how he got a girl like Kikyo Hinasaka." He looked deep in thought.

"Why? Was she popular?" Kagome pried hoping to learn more. Some people called her nosy and she had to admit it, perhaps she was.

"That's none of your business," Inuyasha butted in.

"Here you go." The waitress came back with plates of food.

"Thank you," Kagome said, but she had already left.

"What is this shit?" Inuyasha poked his fork at his steak. He'd ordered it well done but this just looked like she left it on the stove, burnt it and put out the fire with a fire extinguisher.

"You ordered it that way didn't you?" Miroku questioned.

"Yea, well done, but basically all they did was burn it. That waitress better get her scrawny ass back here."

"Perhaps you should not eat it and maybe she'll notice and take it off our check," he suggested.

"Better hope so."

"So why don't you like to talk about Kikyo?" Kagome asked breaking up their private conversation.

"Why are you so damn nosy?" Inuyasha scowled over at her. Was it him or was that girl trying to pry too far into his life? Never had he known a girl to be so nosy, she was even more so than Yura.

"I'm not, just trying to start a conversation."

"Have one without me or Kikyo in it."

"Fine, potty mouth." She turned her attention to Sango. "You sure have been quiet."

"Just listening." She looked at Miroku. "So you tell me you'd like to share?"

He nodded.

"I thought boys couldn't share rooms with girls," Kagome said.

"Well… If we don't get caught then…" Miroku said with a perverted smile. Boy would he be the envy out of everyone sharing a room with two beautiful girls. Oh the possibilities.

"I don't know if I want to take that risk," Sango said, popping that idea out of his head.

"C'mon, Sango, it would be fun. Besides, if they overstay their welcome we can kick them out."

"Nobody's kicking me out," Inuyasha said chewing on some of his steak. "You forget that we have a key. I'll bring my ass back."

"That's okay, we won't be of any trouble," Miroku assured them, smiling as his dream came back.

"I thought you said you didn't like the steak, Inuyasha," Kagome said peering over at the boy who was chomping on it as if it were some sort of sweet or something.

"I don't, but when you're hungry you don't give a damn."

Moments later

"Well, are we ready to go?" Miroku rose from his seat.

"I'm done," Sango said. "Let's go."

Miroku walked to the front counter and Sango went out to the car, leaving Kagome and Inuyasha and Kagome alone. "So… You are going to leave a tip right?" Kagome asked him. She didn't have any money and she sure didn't want to seem rude by not leaving one.

"Yea. Here's a tip: Do a better job next time."

"Inuyasha." Kagome hit his shoulder lightly.

"Well, if you want to, you leave her one," he countered.

"Miroku said it was 'Your treat'," she reminded him.

"Feh. God damn you're persistent." He removed his wallet from his back pocket and opened it. As he did so, she managed to see a picture of a girl that loosely resembled her. She had long black hair that swept from her face to the back. She was fuller in the front than Kagome, but they had the same chocolate brown eyes. Only the girls seemed colder. She wore a red shirt with kimono-like sleeves and a long skirt with slits on the side.

"I'll leave her a dollar."

"Is that… Kikyo?" she dared to ask even though she'd already assumed that to be her. She pointed to the picture. "Yea. It is."

"She's beautiful."

"Yea, she is," he said quietly. He put his wallet back up and walked to the car. Much to his dismay, Sango was sitting in the passenger seat. Which meant he had to sit in the back with Kagome, Lil' Miss Nosy.

But the car ride wasn't as awful as he'd thought it would have. Kagome barely said anything… that was the problem. She would every so often look over at him with a sad look on her face.

He didn't do anything to her, right? Then why did he feel so guilty? He eyed towards the front seat. Sango seemed to be having a good time with Miroku in the front.

"I guess you're not as bad as I thought you would be," she was saying, "I suppose the answer is yes. You can stay with us."

Miroku smiled.

Inuyasha exhaled noisily, Miroku always got his way with women didn't he?

"I am NOT Sleeping on the floor," Inuyasha said inside the dorm.

"Well, it wouldn't be fair for a woman to sleep on the floor," Miroku argued.

"Then _you_ sleep on the floor."

"I would but I already claimed the futon."

Inuyasha growled.

The two boys had been arguing for quite some time now over who was going to sleep on the floor since Kagome and Sango had already addressed the beds were theirs. Miroku was wondering why Inuyasha was putting up such a fight over a bed when he usually preferred to be on the floor or some other weird place. Maybe it was because some girls outside the dorm were complaining about a cockroach in their room…

Kagome strolled out of the bathroom fresh as a daisy. "Figured it out yet?" They had been arguing since she had went in about an half hour ago or so and were still at it.

"No."

"Too bad," Sango said. "Lights out at 10:30. We're going to look for work tomorrow."

"Sure."

Miroku took a glance at the girls. Sango had on a pink satin nightgown. Kagome, on the other hand, wore a white oversize T-shirt with short, blue shorts underneath. He smiled and couldn't help but think improper thoughts about them.

Inuyasha had on black silk boxers and Miroku wore dark blue boxers and an undershirt.

For a while, Kagome couldn't help but stare at Inuyasha. He was so masculine and had such long, black hair.

"Lights out." Sango flicked the switch.

Inuyasha was more than upset, that dark haired girl had left him in the dark and still no place to sleep. He opted for another decision…to ask Kagome if he could sleep with her.

"Kagome…Kagome…" Inuyasha shook the girl but she wouldn't move. Now there was no way in hell she'd fallen asleep so quickly. Oh well. He lowered himself next to her and closed his eyes.

Please tell me I didn't do that too bad. I hope you liked the 1st Ch. Please send me some reviews so I can be sure I'm not making some horrible mistake. Megu-chan


	2. Job Search

Hey, minna-sama, I hope I can manage to keep this as good as the first chapter. Thanks to your reviews I'm learning more and this chapter should be better and less confusing. And 18 reviews for 1 chapter are the most I've ever gotten. I bet most of you have forgotten about me though. On with it…

**Disclaimer: This belongs to Rumiko Takahashi. Copywritten so I won't take the glory.**

**Ch.**** 2: Job search!**

At around 6 in the morning Kagome felt someone's arms wrapped around her waist. She was close to somebody… but whom? Rubbing her eyes, it was Inuyasha!

_Whoa!_ She thought. _I'm dreaming. That boy would rather die than to have his arms around me. Kagome decided to pinch herself. "Ow!" She wasn't dreaming…. That pervert! She had just met him the other day and now he was in her bed, with his arms around her waist._

"Stay with me, Kikyo," Inuyasha mumbled in his sleep.

Now he was calling her someone else? Oh no… Kagome—now fully awake—hopped out of bed armed with a pillow. She pulled it up and BAM! 

"Bitch! Stop it, wench!" Inuyasha yelled as Kagome continued to hit him with her pillow.

"What's going on here, Kagome?" Sango asked looking over at the scenario taking place.

"Well I woke up and this pervert here," Kagome pointed an accusing finger at Inuyasha, "was in my bed trying to rape me!"

"R-rape?" Inuyasha echoed. "There's no way in hell I'd ever want to rape you! You've got nothing compared to most girls!"

BAM! SMACK!

Inuyasha laid on the floor twitching.

"Rule #1. Never say anything insulting about a woman to her face. Especially something like that," Miroku said on the futon.

_Dammit,_ Inuyasha thought. _Why the hell am I on the damn floor?_

He looked up. Kagome and Sango were peacefully sleeping on the two beds. Miroku on the futon. Inuyasha was backed against the door with a sheet over him. After the incident, the girls had banished him to the floor. Not like he wouldn't go back up there with Kagome. He wasn't scared of her…

Inuyasha cast a sideways glance at Kagome. Her smoky black hair was framed by her soft face; it reminded him of Kikyo. Kikyo… He needed to call her…

*

Sango opened her eyes and gazed at her alarm clock. 9:21 Great, she had overslept. Her plans had been to get up at 9. Oh well. She swung her legs over the bed and looked around the room. Kagome was curled into a ball; her cover was strewn over the floor. Inuyasha, on the other hand, was under the cover. Sango's eyes turned to the futon. Miroku wasn't there. Where was he?

As if on cue, the bathroom door opened with a mist of steam. Out came Miroku with only a towel wrapped around his waist. Sango's mouth dropped open as he walked closer to her.

"You don't have to stare like that. Now that we're living together you can see my body anytime." His hand somehow made its way to her…

SMACK! She left him on the floor donning a red handprint on both of his cheeks mumbling something about perverts. 

"Inuyasha," Miroku said the moment Sango closed the door. There was no answer. Miroku sighed and walked over to him. "Inuyasha, get up."

Cursing, Inuyasha threw the covers over his head. He didn't want to be bothered with him so early in the morning.

"Inuyasha!"

His eyes flashed open annoyed. "What the hell? What do you want?"

"For you to get your lazy ass up," he replied.

Inuyasha groaned one more time before sitting up, wiping the sleep from his eyes. "What do you want?"

"What do you think so far?" Miroku asked positioning himself on the futon.

"Not very much."

"You like Kagome yet?"

"Yet? Hella annoying bitch. She went insane hitting me like that. So much I almost had the mind to smack her," Inuyasha answered bitterly, replaying the scene in his mind.

"Now now. Never hit a lady."

"You can bet I would. She ain't no damn lady."

"Sure…" Miroku raised his eyes back to Kagome, surprised she hadn't overheard them. "She does look a lot like Kikyo, huh?"

"Feh. Not at all. Kikyo has longer hair, whiter, softer skin…"

"I get the point," Miroku said rising. He had to hold back a grin. And Inuyasha claimed he was over her. Most unlikely.

"That was refreshing," Sango said walking out of the bathroom with a towel wrapped around her hair, fully dressed (much to Miroku's dismay). "You guys almost ready?" Then she felt dumb for asking that. Inuyasha was in night clothes, Kagome asleep, and Miroku still only clothed with a towel. "COME ON!!!!!!!!"

"You didn't have to do all that," Kagome said yawning, recalling how Sango had nearly screamed in her ear. Even after she had told her five minutes more.

"It got you up and in that bathtub didn't you?" Sango asked. "Today, we shall go looking for jobs in great Tokyo." Sango stared at the group. 

Inuyasha was sprawled on the futon with baggy jeans and another red hooded sweatshirt on. Miroku had on a dark purple shirt and black pants. He was sitting on the bed across from Kagome, who had made herself comfortable in a white quarter inch sleeve shirt with a green hood and a green and purple skirt. In contrast, Sango was dressed in a business suit.

"So let's go," Inuyasha said annoyed. "I don't know why the hell you're so dressed up though. Most probably you'll end up working at some greasy place like Nippachi Burger."

"Yeah right. I want to work somewhere like a clothes department in R. T. Hashi's," Sango said very confident. "At least when I'm first starting out."

"As for me," Miroku said, "I'd like to work someplace like well… I'm not sure yet."

"Since we're all sharing dreams here," Kagome said rising. "I want to be a radio D.J.!"

The room suddenly got silent and a sweat drop fell from Kagome's head. "Well," Kagome said trying to change the subject, "what do you want to do Inuyasha?"

She received a shrug from that. "I don't care. It doesn't matter."

Sango looked around the room again. Why was it that she was the only one that was ready for a job interview? 

*

The job search began in Miroku's car again; (Sango refused to drive her car for reasons she wouldn't say) and they rode down a rather crowded area of Tokyo. Kagome peered out the window. She was sitting next to Inuyasha in the back seats. There was lots of people rushing around, even a little kid who was riding his bike in the street! From looking out, she could see a little of Inuyasha reflection's in her window. He was just staring at his cell phone, until he looked up and growled.

"What the hell are you looking at?"

"Nothing," Kagome replied smoothly as she turned around. _Geez, what's his problem? Did he see me watching him?_

Her thoughts were broken up by a bright sign that read 'Always dreamed of becoming a radio D.J.? Well, now's your chance. Nihongo Rajio is now hiring.'

"Miroku!" Kagome screeched. "Pull the car over! It's my dream!"

"What?"

"PULL OVER!!!!!!"

Kagome rushed inside of the building a joyful smile on her face as she raced up to the front desk and asked about the job.

"I'm sorry, Madam, but we need two people. See the offer outside is for a little advice thing we're doing and we'd like two people to do it," the secretary explained. 

_Great,_ Kagome thought. _What I've always wanted to do, and now I can't. She wanted to snatch the secretary and tell her that they should place that on the flyer so innocent dreamers wouldn't get their hopes up, but she didn't. Kagome settled for a quiet, polite 'Thank you' and trudged back to the Nissan._

"So…?" Sango asked.

"I can't. The thing is they want two people. Not just one and we have to come in together. If you ask me that is so stupid," she said obviously upset.

Sango nodded. "I'm sorry, Kag-chan."

Kagome's face brightened as an idea found its way to her head. "Hey, Sango, you could…"

"No way, I don't want my dreams broken."

"But what about me…"

"Again, I'm sorry, Kagome."

Kagome sighed. Who else could she get to go there with her? Then she had another idea. Her chocolate brown eyes turned to the helpless victim in the back seat…

"Hold up! I never agreed to this!!!!!!" Inuyasha yelped as he watched Kagome write out the papers.

They were back in Nihongo studios. The secretary had agreed to let them have the job and the manager agreed that it'd be perfect to have both a male and a female to host the show. Of course, Inuyasha never got to put his 128¥ in. (In case you're wondering, 128¥ is equal to one dollar.)

"C'mon. Do it for me. I do look like your girlfriend, remember?"

"That's _ex for your information. And why should I do it for you?"_

"Okay, Inuyasha," Kagome said looking up from all the paperwork. "All I need now is for you to sign your name."

"You still didn't answer my question."

"Tough. Now sign."

"You forget that you need me, got it?" he reminded her. No way was some girl going to boss him around like a child or something.

"C'mon, Inuyasha."

"Not until you tell me all the important details."

"Okay, and then you promise that you'll sign?"

"Fine."

"Well, we work Sat-Sun from 8-10. And the most surprising part is that we get 9,000¥ for it. That's a lot of money."

"No duh."

Kagome was amazed. She'd thought that he'd have been thrilled at that. It was one of the reasons that she liked the job. But not the only reason. She believed a person shouldn't just go for a job because it paid well. What was the point if you weren't doing something you wanted?

"That's all of the important stuff. Sign." She scooted the paper next to him and handed over the pen.

"What did you say we have to do again?" he asked, evidently stalling for time.

"Sign first."

"Damn girl, you're persistent." Inuyasha finally gave in and signed the paper. 

"Thanks," Kagome said dashing up to the front desk, but before this she gave him a quick kiss on the cheek. Not leaving much time for Inuyasha to say anything.

He didn't know want the heck he was getting into and he wish he did, this job promised to be more than he wanted. Inuyasha flashed one more look at his cell phone replaying a number. 545-9610. Kikyo's number… He didn't mean to seem obsessed about it but every time he replayed it over in his mind it didn't make sense to him.

_'Goodbye, Inuyasha,' Kikyo had said. She had her bags in hand; they were standing at an airport._

_'Kikyo, why?'_

_'You have to go to __Tokyo__ _University___ remember? I have a scholarship to Harvard in __America__. A long-distance relationship wouldn't work out between us.'_

_'But I'm willing to try…'_

_'I'm sorry, Inuyasha. But this is goodbye. This is really my dream and I thought you'd understand.'_

_Inuyasha started to speak but she walked off. Her cry of 'I love you' about as distant as she would be in __Boston__._

He didn't love her though, that made him hate her. Well, not actually, she was on his mind wasn't she? It was just enough to make a man angry. Inuyasha wanted to forget her and the dumb United States, but he couldn't.

His thoughts were interrupted by Kagome calling him. "Earth to Inu?"

Inuyasha scowled. "What the hell now?"

"Where do you want to go?"

"What do you mean? What'd they say?"

"We have the job. We start tonight. Aren't you so excited? Tonight begins the start of K-san and Inu." Kagome stared off into the air picturing little kids asking for her autograph, people buying her book of 'K-san's guide to romance' and kissing babies. Wait. That was what people running for presidency did…

"Inu? Who's that?" he asked, his voice interrupting her thoughts.

"That's your nickname, silly."

"Not mine. I'm looking for something like 'Slick'." Then he was silent and thought for a moment. "Shit, my first name's alright. Ain't nobody I know ever name their son Dog-demon."

"Fine. So where do you want to go?" She didn't let him answer, just decided on her own. "Nippachi burger okay? I'm starved."

Inuyasha stared at her, amazed at how much she talked. "Where'd Miroku and that girl go?"

"Sango," she corrected. "Remember? They left to go job searching. They'll be back around 6 to get us."

Inuyasha glanced at his watch. 4:00 blinked and then changed to 4:01. Great, he'd have to be with her little chatterbox self for 3 whole hours. He swore that he'd commit suicide before it got to be 6.

*

"I guess dreams do come true, Miroku. We're here working in the clothes department of R.T. Hashi's," Sango smiled happily. "Not to mention the fact that we got to start immediately."

"Yes," Miroku agreed. It wasn't that he wasn't happy with working here. It just wasn't his first choice. They didn't pay that much either. But there was a bright side to this: Miroku got to work in the women's department. A little smile flashed across his face, he could see plenty of fine girls while on the job. Maybe even get a number or two… 

"Miroku?" Sango's voice bought him back to reality. "You have a customer."

Miroku's nodded and turned. "Hello. Will this be all?" His smile suddenly faded away when he saw a fat woman who was piling on a bunch of thongs on the counter. _Shoot,_ he cursed. _Shouldn't she be in the lingerie department? Or do we sell that over here too? _But he didn't have time to pine over that question because that woman was growing impatient.

"Come on, honey. Ring it up."

Miroku looked over at Sango giving a please-take-this-for-me kind of look. Sango shook her head and tried to cover up the smile on her face. He turned back to the woman. This was gonna take a while…

"You eat like a pig," Inuyasha said to Kagome as they shared a booth in the local Nippachi Burger.

"What?! I know you aren't talking Mr. Eatalot. You were tearing up that eel teriyaki burger just a while ago."

"That's different though. I'm a man."

"Whatever." She rolled her eyes and took a sip of her Sprite. While doing this, she couldn't help but take another look at Inuyasha. His long lashes not to mention his black silky hair… He had a better skin complexion than most of the girls she knew. It was enough to make her jealous. Then his eyes met hers.

"You done yet?"

"No. I'll let you know when," Kagome said. If there was one thing she hated, it was someone rushing her to speed up on eating.

"Come on…" he begged. "All you've got left now is your drink. Let's go or I'll leave you."

"No you wouldn't. Just a second." She took once last gulp before reluctantly throwing her cup into the trash receptacle. "Let's go."

Inuyasha got up and shook his head. Girls… he would never understand them.

"Now where do you want to go?" Kagome asked the moment they were out of the fast-food joint.

Inuyasha just looked at his watch. 4:20. Damn it, why couldn't it just turn 6?

"Well fine, if you don't want to pick I will. Let's go to the park."

"The park?" Inuyasha hadn't been to one of those things since he was little. But he could still remember it. How the sand would feel after you slid—or in his case—fell, off the swings… That memory brought a smile to his face. Then he had to remember who he was. Liking that little kid stuff was scaring him. "Fine."

"Did you see that, Sango?" Miroku asked. "That woman got mad at me just because she couldn't fit in those things."

Sango laughed. "Yeah. But at least you didn't have to deal with that mom and her 5 brats. I'm telling you, that little girl kept licking her tongue out at me. I had just enough mind, though, not to knock that woman out when she said that I was looking at her funnily."

Now it was Miroku's turn to laugh. And so the two co-workers continued to talk about their day and their many customers. An unsuspected love was beginning to form, unbeknownst to them. Of course, in the end it was going to show…

Kagome and Inuyasha walked up to Tokyo Park. It was full of brightly colored playground equipment. A slide, swing set, jungle gym… and even a few things that you'd probably never seen before. Not to mention a little path that was nestled near the back of the park. And one thing that most parks thrive on—little kids. Millions of them and their parents. Well, I can't say millions, just about 100 of them at about 2 kids per parent. Luckily the park was spread out and pretty big, that way it didn't look too crowded.

"You chose to bring us here, the kiddy place," Inuyasha said. His eyes scanned the crowd of children, hoping not to find anyone he'd known here and seeing him standing here with some girl in the mist of kids.

"Oh come on… You didn't exactly object."

"I didn't exactly agree either."

"Whatever. You know you like it here." And even if he didn't, Kagome sure did. The sun felt nice and the sky was blue. Watching children play… Ah, how nice it was to be a child without a care in the world and not having to worry about anything, always knowing that whatever the problem was your parents could be rid of it…

Just before Inuyasha could retort a little boy walked over sniffing. He had carroty colored hair that was pulled into a ponytail and his eyes were red from crying.

"Aah. What's wrong, sweetie?" Kagome asked stooping to little kid level.

"I…I lost my mommy," he mumbled between all his sobbing.

"Oh," she said sympathetically. She could see how a child could get separated from their mother here. "What does she look like?"

"Well she's tall and she…she has hair!" with that he burst out crying.

"Calm down." Kagome pulled a tissue out of her pocket and wiped his eyes. "What's your name?"

"My-My name's Sh-Shippo."

"Okay then, Shippo. I'm Kagome and this is Inuyasha, we'll help you look for her."

Inuyasha opened his mouth to say something, but Kagome silenced him by placing a finger to his lips. Mouthing a 'We'll talk about this later.'

He crossed his arms and muttered a string of cuss words under his breath. 

*

It had been a while in and there hadn't been that many customers for Miroku and Sango surprisingly. They had decided to take a little break and were walking around the mall.

"So what do you think of work so far?" Sango asked.

"It's not as bad as I thought. And if not, it sure is an amusing job."

"Yea." Sango had to agree with him, even though there had been a little accident earlier. An accident involving a customer and Miroku. He claimed that he'd only been looking at her and that was the problem. Where he was looking at her. She had decided to forgive him for that though, since he had offered to treat her out to dinner.

"Where do you want to go?" he asked shifting his eyes to hers.

"Doesn't really matter. I don't have much of a motivation to go anywhere since I'm a little short of cash."

Miroku smiled. "Nothing to worry about. I have plenty of money." He reached in his back pocket to reveal a black leather wallet containing a wad of bills. 

Sango's eyes got wide. "Wow! Where'd you get all that money?"

"Just call me a hustler." A look crossed Sango's face. He raised his hands in defense. "Just a joke. My grandmother gave it to me. She wanted to make sure I had enough to get around in expensive Tokyo."

"Oh," she said unamused. "Well, you hungry?"

"Actually I am. Ready to go to dinner yet?"

"Sure. Where do you want to eat?" she asked looking around at the many colorful food joints in the mall.

"That should be a lady's decision."

Sango smiled. If there wasn't one thing she liked about him it would have to be his gentleman qualities. I mean, he always thought things through. It made her wonder why he hung out with someone like Inuyasha. Speaking of Inuyasha… "Hey, Miroku, what time is it?"

"Um… It's 5:08."

"Wow! Time sure does fly huh?"

"Yea," he agreed. "But we have at least 45 minutes to have a great meal and then pick up Inuyasha and Kagome." Miroku flashed his dazzling smile.

"You're right. I'm thinking the Sidewalk Café."

"I'm thinking it's a date."

This night was just getting too perfect.

Sorry to cut it off right there, but I really wanted to finish reading 'The Red Card'. (Sorena-san updated today) I'll update soon though, hopefully. But this chapter made up for my lack of updates right? T.T Sorry to bore you. Come on people! Review! I'm aiming for 40 reviews this time. (In all, not from just this chapter. That would never happen.) Peace out or in Japanese: Heiwa! This is Megu-chan.


	3. Where do we go from here?

**Disclaimer: Please refer to past chapters from now on.**

**Dedication: **This is to Sorena-sensei, who is one of my favorite authors. And Nichole A.

**Chapter 3: Where do we go from here?**

They had been looking around the park for quite some time now. Kagome was getting worried, Shippo was sniffling, and Inuyasha was exasperated.

He growled. "Look, Shippo, or whatever your name is, we've been looking up and down this damn park and found nothing. Where the hell is your mom?"

"Inuyasha, he doesn't know. That's why we're helping him," Kagome reminded.

"Yea whatever, but I'm getting tired of this…" And he was. It was torture enough just to be around Kagome, now this brat was adding to the problem. Inuyasha was starting to wish he hadn't come to Tokyo. It wasn't like he cared about his grades. Tokyo U was just a refuge from… Well he wasn't sure but…

Shippo gazed up at Kagome. "Well, until my Mommy comes, can we play for a while?"

"Huh?" his question caught Kagome off guard but she nodded. "Sure. Wanna go on the swing first?"

He nodded and the two walked off.

Inuyasha just stood there wondering why Kagome was being so nice to that brat. She looked like some young mother or something pushing him in the swing, and it softened him for a moment, recalling his childhood…

"He sure is mean," Shippo said as Kagome pushed him higher and higher off the ground.

"Yeah, Inuyasha's a real bully, but I bet he's just a gooey as chocolate when you get to know him."

Shippo nodded. "He's your boyfriend?"

"WHAT?!" she stopped dead in her pushing. "No way! I barely even know the guy!"

"Oh." Then he discarded the conversation. "I'm hungry. I want ice cream."

"Ice cream?" she asked and he nodded. Kagome took him out of the seat and held his hand as they walked back to where Inuyasha was.

"Hey, Inuyasha, come on, let's go buy Shippo some ice cream."

He wrinkled his nose like you would when a baby pooped in its diaper. "Why should we spend on money on him? He ain't our responsibility?" Inuyasha wasn't too fond of freeloaders, especially kids. 

"Stop being so grumpy and let's go."

Inuyasha went with them reluctantly to the ice cream stand and paid for the ice cream cone Shippo just had to have and Kagome slipped in an order for a chocolate sundae. More yen wasted on women and children. But nothing more annoyed him when the ice cream man had to be nosy and ask,

"I'm not trying to be nosy but is that your kid?"

He couldn't help it and Inuyasha blew up at him. "Hell no! This kid doesn't look like me and why would I marry a stubborn girl like her?" he asked pointing to Kagome. 

"Hey!" Kagome butted in. "I wouldn't marry a jerk like you either!"

The vendor was sorry he'd asked and was thanking the heavens when some other little kids came, excusing himself from the two bickering teens.

Shippo shook his head as the two continued to argue. Were grown ups really this immature? Then he smiled as he saw a familiar sight, his mother. "Mommy," he cried running to his evidently worried mother and jumping into her arms.

The two were still fighting when she walked over. "Hello."

"Huh?" they both asked at the same time at the interruption. They stared up a pretty woman with long, light orange hair.

 "Thank you two for looking after Shippo-chan. I told him to stay by the slide while I talked to Ms. Oomori, but…"

"It's okay. It was nothing. Really," Kagome reassured.

"Thanks again for your kindness," she said.

"Maybe you two can watch me sometime," Shippo suggested. "Mommy thinks I need a babysitter but I don't."

His mother was about to interrupt him but Kagome started, "We'd love to." Inuyasha opened his mouth to protest but she gave him a death glare. "Here's our number."

Shippo's mother nodded. "I'll be sure to call you two sometime. Goodbye."

"Bye!" Shippo waved as they walked to their Sedan. 

"Good bye."

"Okay, you can cut that out now," Inuyasha said eyeing Kagome.

She looked over with a puzzled look on her face. "What are you talking about?"

"That goody-goody act you put on when the brat's mom was standing there."

"That wasn't an act!"

"Whatever."

Miroku and Sango settled down in a booth at the Sidewalk Café. They sat across from each other, although Miroku wanted to sit next to her…

"So what are you going to order?" she asked.

Miroku flashed a smile. "Ladies first."

Sango's eyes scanned the menu before she decided on a cappuccino and some kind of muffin.

"Strange. Never had anyone I know order that for dinner."

Sango almost felt stupid for ordering that. She forgot that it was dinnertime, not brunch or something. But Sango just mustered a smile and remembered something she read in one of Kagome's _Seventeen_ magazines. "Well, what are you going to order? Maybe we could share? Or perhaps you don't like to?"

"Oh no. It's not often that I share my dinner with a beautiful woman like you," he said flirtatiously.

Sango smiled back. This was going to be good…

*

They were still at the park, but because of how late it had got most parents and their children left. Shoot, Kagome and Inuyasha were the only ones at the park. Kagome was on the swings and forced—as Inuyasha put it—him to push her.

 "So tell me about you," Kagome said.

"Why should I?" Inuyasha asked frostily.

"Cause if you don't then I'll tell everyone what you did today."

"Feh."

It was beginning to turn dark, but not enough for the streetlights to turn on. The sky was a kind of pinkish orange color with a few stray clouds. A little breezy…

"Well, tell me about yourself or I'll start singing some Tomoe Shinohara song." Seeing as he wasn't going to answer, she began singing 'Ultra Relax'.

Inuyasha winced. He hated those songs sung with loud, fast lyrics and annoying voices. Especially ones were the singer starts talking crazy. "Okay! Shut up!"

"Then spill the tea."

"Fine. You ask the questions," he said seeing as there was no way to avoid her other than leaving.

"I will. So… what about Kikyo?"

Inuyasha froze up when he heard that name. Somehow he knew she was going to ask a question about _her. "What about? We went out, we broke up." He shrugged. _

"For how long? Who dumped who? C'mon, details."

"Only four years," he answered reluctantly and after a bit of silence.

_Only?_ Kagome thought. To her that had always seemed like a long time. Shoot! They could have gotten married with years like that. A surprised look washed over her face when she noticed that he'd stopped talking. Just when she thought that she wasn't going to continue, he did.

"She moved to America to go to some damn school called Harvard University. But it's over between us though. I have an older brother named Sesshoumaru. He's a bastard… Only two years older than me though. Both of my parents are dead. I was born in Sendai, but then we moved to Kawasaki… I'm 18. My favorite color's red. Lucky number is one. And I've been taken to jail before. That's about it. Happy now?"

Silence fell upon them. Kagome wasn't expecting to get that much out of him. He must have led a sad and lonely life. It was enough for Kagome to feel sorry for him. "Actually I am. Come on." She jumped off the swing. "Let's go."

"Go where?"

She shrugged. "Let's go walking down that path. I want to know more about your getting arrested."

"It wasn't anything much. It happened when I was 16. I just—well, don't worry about why I was there. Just know that I didn't stay that long."

"You broke out?" Kagome asked with wide eyes.

"Hell naw. Miroku's stupid ass bailed me out."

"Then you should be thanking him. But I really don't believe that you went to jail… You just… I dunno. I just can't see it." But then again she kind of could… Inuyasha looked like he could be the leader of a gang or some type of character from Grand Theft Auto. Maybe a drug dealer stealing cars or some sort of a hitman. Oh the possibilities!

"Well I did thank you very much. I got a tattoo too." He pulled up the sleeve of his hooded jacket to reveal a tattoo on his forearm. It read 'Youkai'.

"Wow," Kagome said a little unimpressed. Sure, it looked kind of cool, but what was the point? A tattoo that read demon? No… didn't do anything for her.

"What's that supposed to mean?" he asked crossly.

"Nothing."

They continued down the path lined with miniature street lights. There was a pond bordering the path. The water actually looked green and you could hear the frogs croaking. The coldness was starting to get to Kagome, she looked up to Inuyasha to see if he was affected, but he seemed alright. Never mind, he had a warm snuggly jacket on. He would be…

"Hey, Inuyasha, you cold?"

"No, why?" he looked over at her in that little miniskirt. "Don't tell me you're cold…"

Before Kagome had a chance to respond, his red jacket was draped around her shoulders. It wasn't much since her legs were still cold, but since her top was a little lacy and thin, it was ok. For a boy, his jacket sure smelled good. Kagome's eyes turned to him. She had no idea that he had on a black sleeveless shirt. It sure showed off how strongly built he as. But now she was worried, it was rather breezy out and now he didn't have a jacket. He'd catch a cold.

Kagome removed the jacket and handed it back to him. "Here."

He looked over surprised. "I don't know what you're handing it to me for."

"You might catch cold."

To this he simply replied, "I have a good immune system. Keep it—at least until we get back."

"You sure?" she asked surprised as his somewhat turn of being a gentleman.

"Yes," he said exasperated.

Inuyasha looked back at her. She seemed so small in his jacket. Reminded him of when Kikyo used to wear it... He stared at Kagome, she looked so much like her, but different.

Sango smiled at Miroku indulging in the conversation. He had told her all about himself.

Miroku was 19 and born into a more than well off family. He was also a single child. She was starting to like him. He was her idea of a perfect man, except for the lecherous acts and for the fact that earlier in dinner he tried to play footsie with her under the table… But other than that he was a perfect gentleman. She could almost imagine taking him home to her dad and Kohaku… Hold on! Sango only knew him for one day and now she was talking about him like a—a lovestruck girl or something!

Miroku rose. "Ready to go?"

"Yea," she answered half-heartedly. She was having a great time just chatting with him. Sango almost didn't want it to end.

"What time is it?"

Sango glanced at her watch. "It's 5:36."

"What time do we get off work?"

"From tomorrow on we get off at nine." Sango sighed. "Balancing work and cramming is going to be pretty complicated."

"It will, but I'm sure you'll be able to do it… But, Sango, there's something I want to ask you."

Sango's heart nearly skipped a beat. Was he going to ask her what she though? Nah. He didn't even know her…

*

Inuyasha and Kagome had been walking in silence for a while and the park seemed to carry on and on… Kagome was getting tired, so she stopped.

Inuyasha had been walking on and finally realized that she'd stopped. "What you stopped for, wench?"

"I'm tired."

"Oh come on. It was your dumbass idea to walk down here anyway. I'm sure there's a bench here somewhere."

"Inuyasha, I don't even think we're at the park anymore." Kagome looked around. Instead of the path surrounded by water, they were now on a little paved road surrounded by trees. There weren't anymore streetlights, just miniature lights you'd run into after you'd been walking a while. Which mean at times, the path would get dark. Kagome was almost afraid someone would come out of the woods and rape her or something. She'd heard all the stories.

"And what does it matter? Afraid of the dark?" he snickered.

"No, I'm not. But you don't know," her voice lowered. "There are crazy people and they could snatch you up." 

Inuyasha stared at her like that was the most ridiculous thing she could have ever said. Then he began to laugh.

"It's not funny!"

And even he had to get silent when a clanging noise in the distance sounded—and it was coming straight for them…

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * 

Muhahahahaha! An evil cliffhanger. Oh yes. Anyways, I'll update soon, maybe. Promise. Well, bye! Megu-chan! ^.~


	4. Tokyo Nights

**Chapter 4: **Tokyo Nights

Inuyasha placed his arm around her waist and held Kagome close. "Inuyasha…" Kagome screeched clinging onto his arm; her nails digging into his skin.

The noise got louder and louder. Something was starting to appear in the light… a wheel. There rolled along an old man in a motorized wheelchair. Kagome and Inuyasha exchanged glances.

The man looked over at the couple. "Ah. Young love," he wheezed.

"Um… Excuse me, sir, but how much longer till the end of this trail?!" Kagome asked.

"The way out is only a little away. There's a gas station up there that connects to the main road. Only problem is that you have to cross the street to get there. Bye." And so he wheeled off.

"That was really stupid," Inuyasha said. He looked over at Kagome. She looked back, realizing the position they separated quickly.

"Well, that old geezer's gotta be psycho. All that on some trail in the park? Bullshit."

Kagome looked over at Inuyasha. "You never know."

"So you still tired?"

"A little but. I'll sit down at the…" before she could finish her sentence Inuyasha grabbed her and she was on his back. 

"This isn't necessary," she said, feeling rather flustered. She could feel her cheeks burning up.

"Please, girl, you're slowing me down," he insisted.

Kagome was about to say something, but decided against it. He could drop her or something. And still, it was kind of comfortable. Enough to fall asleep…

"Go ahead, Miroku," Sango said hoping she didn't sound a little too eager. Her heart was pounding hard as Miroku bent on one knee and took her hand…

"Sango, would you do me the honor…"

"Yes?" she asked, her heart beating 90 mph.

"Of baring my child?"

"What?!" Sango fell over anime-style. She was pretty angry. Boy how her hopes jumped and it was just a stupid question like that?!

Miroku flashed a smile. "It was a joke. I thought you said that you'd liked a man with a good sense of humor," he said in between laughs. "What I was really going to say is… Would you go out with me?"

Sango breathed a sigh of relief. "Of course, Miroku." She flung her arms around him then worried about if she'd been too… Maybe anxious was the word? Kagome was always telling her this and that she'd read in a magazine.

Miroku gazed at his watch. "I hate to break the embrace, baby, but it's 5:47 and we promised Inuyasha that I'd get them at six."

"That's right. Well, let's go," she said linking their arms.

"Hey, Kagome," Inuyasha said shaking her lightly.

"Huh?" she awoke to see she was sitting on a bench—in front of a gas station?! Kagome smiled. "So I see that man was right. But how?"

"See, after walking on the path then it ends at a parking lot that—duh—connects to the street where the gas station is," he explained, talking in that tone again.

"Oh wow. So that means that there's another entrance to the park?"

"This also means that we'll have to walk back through that long ass trail to get back."

"Well," Kagome said with a smile. "I guess we better stock up on supplies." She arose from the bench and walked inside the gas station. Inuyasha sighed; his feet were starting to hurt… What he needed was a bike or something… His attention turned to some guy parking his bicycle and walking towards the store. 

"Okay, dude, be right back," the boy sporting a Mohawk said to another guy and he nodded.

A smile spread across Inuyasha's face. This was gonna be good…

Kagome eyed around the candy aisle. Butterfinger, Snickers, Baby Ruth. She had not clue of what to get. Finally she decided on a pack of Reeses' and a King Size Snickers for Inuyasha.

_What to drink? _She wondered looking at the many bottles.

While she was pining over this, Inuyasha was busy with that boy's bike. He ran across the street with it on his shoulder and threw it in the bushes of the park. Inuyasha smiled. Just like old times…

Kagome skipped out of the gas station with a bag in her arms. She spotted Inuyasha standing with his back against the wall of the gas station. She took a breath, how did she have a feeling that he was gonna hate what she got him. She started. "Okay, Inuyasha, I didn't know what you wanted so I just got you a Snickers and Coke. I know they don't go together, but I bought some potato chips too."

"Fine, fine. How much was the bill?" he asked eagerly. 

"About $8 in all. Why?"

He shook his head. "You can keep the change." He looked back at the store. The man with Mohawk was walking out with a bag in his hand. "Dude! Like where's my bike!?" he asked to his buddy who had been standing next to the bike.

"Man, some dude said he'd watch it for me while I went to the bathroom. I just got back," he exclaimed.

"What does he look like?"

"Um… That guy." He pointed to Inuyasha.

"C'mon, Kagome!" he took her hand and ran across the street, nearly causing some accidents. A few people started yelling obscenities at him, but Inuyasha just replied with a middle finger.

When they reached the parking lot, Kagome was breathing hard. "What…was that…all about?" she asked in-between gasps.

"Nothing really." He walked over to some bushes and pulled out a two-seater bicycle.

"Where did you--?"

"From those two idiots. Strange bike, ain't it?"

"Yeah," she answered eying the bike. "I never saw a two-seater before—not in real life anyway."

"Oh well. Gimme the food and let's go. It's already a little past 6."

"I can see." Kagome's eyes averted to the sky. The sun was beginning to go down and turning the sky an orangey color.

Miroku pulled up to Nihongo Studios with a puzzled look on his face. "I'm at the correct place, right?"

Sango nodded. "But where are Kagome and Inuyasha?"

Miroku smirked. "Probably having the time of their lives." Ideas of exactly what he thought they were doing clouded his head.

_"That doesn't go there, Kagome," came Inuyasha's voice._

A perverted smirk spread across his face, boy was it wiped away went Sango slapped him,

"Calm down. They're not doing that so get that silly smile off your face." 

He flashed an innocent face. "What are you talking about?"

"You know. Anyways, I guess we'll just have to wait."

Kagome and Inuyasha arrived at Nihongo Studios at about 6:15 then piled into the back, Inuyasha taking the time of putting the bike in the trunk since Kagome thought it was soooo cool and wanted it.

"Cool bike. Where'd you get it?" Sango asked eyeing the two-seater.

They exchanged glances. "Found it," they said in unison.

Miroku just smiled again.

"Well, what the hell are we waiting for? Let's go back to the dorm already," Inuyasha said from the back.

"Yes, Master," Miroku said sarcastically.

"Oh, Kagome-chan," Sango craned her neck to the back seat, "I have something to tell you. You see me and Miroku um… go out now."

"You do? Sango, I'm so happy for you," Kagome squealed. "You two make a cute couple."

Inuyasha didn't feel the same way. "What?! Since when did this happen?"

"Why are you so concerned, Inuyasha?"

"Cuz I never seen Kazaana here hook up with somebody that quick. For how long have you two known each other—2 days?"

Sango flashed a 'what's-that-supposed-to-mean' look at Miroku.

"Nothing. I just usually take a little longer to ask someone out. That's all." Miroku's glance flicked over at Inuyasha shooting daggers with his eyes, Inuyasha, however, just stared out the window.

When they arrived at the dormitory of Tokyo U, Kagome rushed off to the shower and Inuyasha dozed off. Miroku and Sango cuddled close watching 'Misery loves Company'. Kagome stepped out the shower with a towel wrapped around her hair. "That felt refreshing." She scowled as she glanced at the sleeping Inuyasha. He was lying on her bed. She didn't want to wake him because of the peaceful look on his face, but had no choice.

"Inuyasha," she whispered shaking him gently. "Get up."

"Huh?" he jumped. "What's going on?"

"Get ready."

"For what?" he asked annoyed that his sleep had been interrupted. That was the second time all day!

"To go to work."

Inuyasha stared up at Kagome. She definitely had done something. She'd changed her clothes. Kagome was now wearing a hooded fleece jacket, underneath was a white shirt and denim hipsters.

Inuyasha kind of missed her miniskirt, but oh well. "And you expect me to change? Just to go to work? Feh."

"Actually I do, those clothes are probably all smelly from walking in the woods."

"Who said anything about—"

"Excuse me, but some of us are watching a movie," Miroku interrupted the shouting couple.

"Sorry," Kagome squeaked. She turned back to Inuyasha. "Get ready."

"You can't make me," he said pouting like a child.

Inuyasha sat crossly in the passenger side of Sango's car. But something was different about him too: he wore new clothes and smelled so…clean. 

"Sometimes you can be so childish," Kagome said.

To this, Inuyasha turned on the radio, hoping to drown her out with 'Tokyo Nights' by Hikaru Utada. Kagome shot him a look before pulling down her window. It felt so good outside. A little breezy and cold, but nonetheless, Kagome liked it. Sure it was dark, but Tokyo's lights seemed to brighten up the sky. Even more so than the stars did…

"Yo, Kagome," Inuyasha yelled over the music.

"Huh?"

"Gonna go to Nihongo Studios or are we heading somewhere else?"

Kagome looked at the road, she was about to miss the turn. Luckily Inuyasha told her in time. She signaled and pulled into the parking lot. 

"Ready, Kagome?"

She nodded and tried to wash that queasy feeling out of her stomach. Sango and Miroku had promised to listen to them at the dorm. Kagome was still excited. She was going to be on a real radio station—hosting it!

*********************************************************

Hey, minna-san, what'd you think? O.k.? Pretty good? Awesome? Well, anyways, on the next chapter Inuyasha and Kagome are going to be on the air answering people's problems and such. If you want, you can leave a question in your review. It's not mandatory, but it would sure help so that I wouldn't have to think up everything. See ya next update. Megu-chan. ^.^


	5. Radio JD

A/N: Thanx to everyone who reviewed, reads, and gave me suggestions. I hope this chapter is funny enough! Disclaimer: Takahashi Rumiko-sensei's. 

**Chapter 5: **Radio DJ

"Hello," a slender woman in a pair of black pants and a white, ruffled shirt said. "My name is Ruri Shiratori, and I'll be helping you guys out for the first few days. Show you the swing of things."

Kagome nodded as Ms. Ruri led them into the studio. It was pretty big, but not too much. Tons of CDs and a few posters of J-Pop stars surrounded the room. In the middle of the room was a desk with electrical equipment on it and two chairs pulled up next to it. Not to mention vending machines!

"And this is how you put callers on. We have…"

Ruri was talking, but Inuyasha was busy looking at the candy in the vending machine. Payday, Butterfinger, Milky Way… His eyes scanned the brands.

"Inuyasha… You're supposed to be paying attention," Kagome scolded.

"Dammit, don't rush me." He quickly punched in a button and out fell a pack of 'Green Gum' gum.

"Ready?" Ms. Ruri asked.

"Yea," Kagome smiled and Inuyasha said nothing. He was still a little mad about having to work at a radio station.

Ms. Ruri walked into a room next to theirs. It had a clear screen over it (Kind of like a window or something) where she could view them. Kagome took a seat and placed on her headphones.

Butterflies were flying all throughout Kagome's stomach. What if she messed up—and in front of millions of listeners…? _C'mon, Kagome, nothing to it. You'll do fine._ _Be relaxed. _She looked over at Inuyasha to confirm this thought. He looked as if it was nothing. Then again, it probably was to him…

Ruri started to countdown, mouthing the last two numbers.

Kagome took a deep breath then started. "Hi, everybody, I'm Kag-chan and I'm here with Inuyasha for the newly and long awaited 'Take my advice'," she chirped looking at the red button that indicated phone calls. "Looks like we have a caller. Hello, caller, you're on."

"Hi, Kag-chan. Hello, Inuyasha. See, there's this boy I like named Takeshi, but he's completely enamored with his ex. What do I do?" a squeaky voice asked.

That question struck something in Inuyasha. It kind of reminded him of his situation with Kikyo… One thing he knew for sure, though, Kagome didn't like him.

"Well, I think that—" Kagome started.

"No, what you should do is hook Takeshi back with his ex," Inuyasha interrupted. 

Kagome stared at him blankly. What kind of advice? "Don't do that. I think you should give him some time and hint on that you have an interest in him. Maybe he'll notice and forget about his ex."

"Bullshit. Tell me this before I go on: Who broke up with whom?"

"I believe she broke up with him," the caller replied.

Inuyasha smirked. "Just as I suspected. Feh. You need to forget about him."

"Don't listen to Inuyasha. With a name like 'Dog demon' who can believe?" Kagome butted in. "Just try my advice."

"But—" Inuyasha started.

"Next caller." Kagome pushed in for the next line.

"Good evening, Kag-chan, Inuyasha. You see, my older sister died a long time ago and has come to haunt me. What shall I do?" the caller asked.

Kagome and Inuyasha exchanged glances. She had no idea of how to answer this one. But then again, maybe she had an idea. One time she was watching some horror movie…

"Is there maybe something that you have of hers?" Kagome wondered.

"Um… OH my God! She's here!" the voice screamed in the phone. "Help me! 911!"

Inuyasha got this strange look on his face and burst out laughing. Kagome shot him a disapproving glare. 

"Oh c'mon, Kagome, this is hilarious. A…a ghost is about to kill her!"

Strangely, Kagome couldn't find the humor in that. She listened back to her headphones. The girl continued to scream until finally, "Okay, I'm sorry. It was my stupid sister. She's my dead sister's twin. It turns out that she was pretending to be Kirie the whole time. She's got sick humor. But since my question was wasted, could I ask you another question?"

"Sure," Kagome replied.

"Well, there's a guy I go to school with who's kinda a friend, but every since I broke up with my boyfriend, Akio, he's been trying to hit on me. I don't like him though, not like that anyway. How do I get rid of him?"

  
Inuyasha started to open his mouth when the girl interrupted, "Without hurting his feelings." Inuyasha frowned. There was no way he'd be able to answer this question.

"Okay, if he asks you out you could politely say that you aren't looking for a boyfriend right now that you still need some time to get over Akio," Kagome suggested.

"Feh. You girls always try that stuff. Saying that is the same as that other phrase you chicks like to try: It's not you, it's me," he mimicked. "Shit. You think that helps anything? And then you have the nerve to say that!"

Kagome looked over at Inuyasha. What was he getting so upset for anyway?

"But I don't like him," the caller whined.

"So? I don't give a rat's ass. If you're going to tell him, find a better excuse. Move away or something."

"C'mon, Inuyasha, aren't you going a bit overboard?" Kagome asked looking over at him.

"No," he calmly replied. "Whatever. Why don't you just give him a chance and then break up with him if you decide that you really don't like him. Then when you're ready to break up with him, give the 'Can we still be friends?' speech."

Kagome couldn't tell whether or not Inuyasha was being sarcastic or if he really meant it. Oh well, what mattered was whether or not the caller liked it.

"Great. I'll try that. I don't know, I still think it'll hurt his feelings, but I'll try it. Thanks, Inuyasha. Kag-chan. Bye." 

  
Kagome smiled over at him. "Nicely done."

"Whatever."

"Now, for our next caller. Hello, caller, I'm Kag-chan. What's your question?"

"My boyfriend, Hitoshi, goes away to his parents' house for the weekend and leaves me at home. But when he does, he keeps calling me and wondering what I'm doing all the time like he doesn't trust me or something. And when he gets back he always questions my friends asking if I was with anyone else. Then there got to be a big misunderstanding, well, it was kind of my fault. Ever since he started bothering me, I started seeing this guy named Sanosuke on the weekends when he leaves."

Inuyasha stared blankly. "And there's a problem where?"

"Okay, I don't think that you should be cheating on Hitoshi and Sanosuke, because now you're proving Hitoshi's point. You're cheating," Kagome pointed out.

"I don't know what all the fuss is. He's probably cheating on your ass too. Hitoshi has some chick on layaway and that's why he goes to his parents' house for the weekend, not to see them. Her!" Inuyasha interrupted laughing. 

Kagome flashed another look. "I think you two need to talk things over and work something out. What you're doing isn't right." 

Inuyasha rolled his eyes. Kagome was always trying to look like a little 'Goody-Goody Two Shoes.' As much as he was concerned, that girl might as well keep doing what's she's doing and let Hitoshi do his thing. 

"Next caller," Kagome's voice interrupted his thoughts.

"Well, just a few minutes ago, I walked in on my girlfriend and her 'bed partner'. I was so shocked and still am. What should I do?" a man's voice asked.

"There's got to be some sort of reasonable explanation for this," Kagome said hopefully. What a thing to call the radio station about.

"What she tripped? Fell? Landed on his—" Inuyasha asked as if Kagome's reply was the stupidest thing you could say to that situation.

"Inuyasha! This is the radio!" Kagome scolded.

"Yeah. Well, if I was in your position I'll go back and make her sorry," Inuyasha said with a gleam in his eyes.

"Don't say that!"

"How can you tell this man not to be violent?!"

"Oh please! Maybe she's being raped!" she yelled back at him.

"What the--? Oh come on, Kagome. This ain't the 90s."

"It doesn't matter what year it is. She could be."

"Yea right."

"Maybe I'll go back and check it out," the caller suggested.

"Do that. Are you on a cell phone?" Inuyasha asked. 

"Actually I am. I was standing outside her condo. Now I'm going up the stairs."

"And when you get up there, give her a piece of your mind!" Inuyasha boosted.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome yelled at him.

There was silence heard on the phone line for a while, then… "Ruka! What are you doing, woman?"

"Nothing," a girl's voice responded.

"So all those noises were nothing?" the man asked.

"You misunderstood, honey. See, this is my brother and we were planning something for you… Those noises were the game we made you. See?"

Back in the studio, Inuyasha and Kagome exchanged glances. 

"Sorry, Kag-chan. Inuyasha, but me and my Ruka have to go play this game." Dial tone.

"What a sucker. He fell for that 'My brother' story," Inuyasha said disappointed. He was hoping for something a bit more… well…

Kagome gave Inuyasha a look. "How could you tell that man that?"

"Tell that man what? I told him nothing!"

"What was all that peer pressuring I was hearing?" she asked then started to imitate him using a dumb, deep voice.

"Peer pressuring?! Oh c'mon, Kagome, there was none of that."

"I was hearing it through all those questions we answered. Remember the one about—"

"Well they come to ask us stuff right? I'm just telling them what I'd do!"

"Yeah right. You're all talk, Shikon!" Kagome said rising from her chair.

"Look, Kagome, I don't know where you got at that you can talk to me like that, but…"

He was interrupted by Ms. Ruri who was making some sort of motion.

"SHUT UP!" they said in unison.

Ms. Ruri flashed a 'Why I never' look.

The two continued to argue getting louder and louder, until Ms. Ruri finally got up and walked into the room shouting over both of them. "You're still on the air!!!!"

"Huh?" The two looked over at each other and at the words bright in red light 'On the Air.' Kagome let out a little laugh and sat back down in her chair. "Let's cut to a song break. Here's 'In my room' by Hikaru Utada."

At the dormitory Sango and Miroku burst out laughing.

"I can't believe it. Those two are a trip," Sango said in-between laughs.

"Yeah," Miroku agreed. "But we should be getting to bed now." He looked over at the clock at confirm his thought. It flashed 9:40.

"It sure is early though." Sango knew that they had school tomorrow, but she kind of didn't want to go to bed. She didn't know why. "C'mon, Miroku, let's stay up a little later. It's only 9."

"Sango, you naughty girl," Miroku said playfully wagging a finger at her.

"What…?"

"You know its time for bed."

She sighed. He was right, and she didn't want to be tired tomorrow just because she had spent the night fooling around with her new boyfriend. (Not fooling around like that! Get your minds out of the gutter!) "Okay. I suppose you're right." She walked over to her dresser and pulled out her nightclothes. Just as she was on her way to the bathroom, Miroku had to put in his two cents, "Yeah. Now go and put on that sexy nightgown of yours."

"Shut up!" she said throwing a hairbrush at him.

*

Inuyasha and Kagome had finally calmed down, both were still a little upset with each other, but the atmosphere had much improved.

"Well, it's almost time for us to be leaving so we can take one last call," Kagome said. The red light flashed. "Okay. Caller, you're on." 

"Hi, Kag-chan and Inuyasha, what's up? Anyways, here's my problem or whatever. You see, there's this guy that I used to go out with named Kappei, and I don't like him anymore. But the only reason I broke up with him is because my friend's called him ugly and stuff. It brought me down so I didn't want to be with him. What should I do because the only reason I think I won't give him a chance is because of my friends?"

Inuyasha sighed. He was getting tired of answering people's stupid problems. Why did he ever decide to do this anyway?

"Well, if you're so worried about what you friends think, then don't give him another chance. But if you do like him you should date him anyway. It doesn't matter what other people say," Kagome said.

"Uh-oh! I know Inuyasha's gonna get Kag-chan now," the caller boosted.

_What?_ Kagome thought. _What was this? Where people just calling to hear them argue?_

"Actually," Inuyasha started, "I don't give a damn what you do. I just want to go home and sleep if that's all right with Kagome here."

"What do you mean?" Kagome asked. Since when did he listen to her?

"Well you were the stupid ass that wanted me to help you on this shitty project thing," he said angrily. "You actually think I'd want to do something as dumb as this?!"

"You know what. I'm sorry then. I didn't know you felt that way. Just when I think that you've been rude, you outdo yourself," Kagome said fleeing out the studio in tears.

"Kagome!" Inuyasha yelled running after her. He was starting to feel sorry that he had even said that. His mouth had always gotten him in trouble—with his friends, his family, and his whole environment. Now was one of those times. The staff of Nihongo Studios exchanged glances and cast disapproving looks at each other.

When Inuyasha reached the outside of the building, Kagome was nowhere to be found. He quickly dashed over to their parking space. There was Sango's Accord. That was proof that she hadn't left him or something. Then she couldn't be too far. Inuyasha set off.

*

"Miroku, will you go back to your own bed?" Sango asked looking over at Miroku. He was lying in Kagome's bed, but had pushed the two together. Not that he was that close to Sango or anything…

"Are you trying to say that you don't want me this close to you?" he asked innocently.

"Yea, exactly."

"Sango, I'm hurt," Miroku said in his best sad voice.

"Get over it. You wouldn't be like this if my dad was standing over us."

"True," he replied nodding his head. Then he took another second to think about it. "But your daddy's not here is he?"

"No but… Miroku! Go!" she yelled hysterically. Miroku had rolled over to where she was and had begun to tickle her. The giggles had taken over and Sango couldn't say much of anything else.

"Still want me to go?"

"Yes…yea!" she managed to choke out. Miroku stopped. "Thank you." Then he shook his head. "Nah. You don't want me to stop." The process repeated itself--that was until a loud bam on the door.

"Yo," the voice behind the door said. "Open up."

"Can you come back later?! We're in the middle of having—"

"Miroku," Sango scolded.

"What? You thought I was going to say sex, didn't you?"

"You were." She hopped off the bed and headed to the door. She sighed then opened the door. 

There stood a boy with long, black hair that was pulled into a ponytail. He wore a white undershirt and some blue boxers.

"Hey, I know everybody wants to get theirs, but get it some other night. I'm trying to sleep."

"Yeah right. We weren't doing anything like that," Sango said cattily. There was no way she wanted anybody to think she was doing that with a guy she just met—or anybody for that matter!

"I assure you, we'll try not to make so much noise," Miroku said walking up to the door. Sango gave him a disapproving look, but he didn't seem to notice. "Somehow," he said looking at the black-haired stranger, "I feel as if I've seen you before…"

"Yea…" He paused to think about it. "You were part of dog boy's gang too weren't you?" 

"I wouldn't exactly call it a gang…"

"So what is your name?" Sango butted in. She was getting tired of this little charade, at the rate they were going, she'd be lucky if they figured it out by the time they were 72.

"Kouga. Kouga Kozakura."

Miroku snapped his fingers. "That's right. We were both in Sesshoumaru's gang and then he turned it over to Inuyasha. I remember now."

"Yeah. I know you. Miroku Kazaana. The so-called ladies man, or was that a self-appointed name?" Kouga asked with a smirk.

"Very funny."

The conversation had lasted longer, but Sango was too tired to listen anymore. Not that she tired easily or anything, she was just bored. Her eyes flashed to the clock. 9:57. she better get to bed or she'd never want to wake up in the morning. _Where do Sunday's go?_ She wondered as she lay on her bed_. I don't know, but Miroku better not bother me when I fall asleep_. Sango looked over at him, still talking to Kouga. _Oh well. Good night_.

Inuyasha hadn't been exactly searching that long, he found Kagome at the park. It was dark and the moon was the only thing to light up the park. It looked kind of eerie the way the light cast shadows on the park equipment. She was crying on the bench.

_What am I getting all sensitive for? I was fine earlier. _Kagome sighed. _Ever since I met Inuyasha…_

Just before she could finish her statement, someone crept up behind her and tapped her shoulder.

"What?!" She came face to face with Inuyasha. "Great, it's you. What now?"

"C'mon, wench, stop being so stubborn. I came here for you. I um… I wanted to um…"

Kagome looked over at him. "What?" She knew he wasn't going to apologize.

And Inuyasha almost wasn't going to but he remembered Kagome earlier. If there was one thing he hated, it'd have to be seeing a girl cry.

"Kagome, I'm sorry," he finally managed to blurt out. As much as he hated to apologize, he did it. "I didn't mean to make you cry." He took a seat next to her on the porch swing. "I was just a little upset…"

Kagome couldn't believe her ears. Inuyasha just apologized to her. And without some smart mouth remark. She could see now that he was a _little bit nicer when he wasn't around everybody else. Maybe he would be pretty all right and she guessed that under that rough exterior he was okay…a little cute too. _Whoa! Where did that come from?__

"Okay, I've apologized, you gonna stop crying now?" Inuyasha asked.

"Huh?" Kagome snapped out of her thoughts and turned to look over at him. "Yea… I guess so. And Inuyasha, I'm sorry about forcing you to work with me. If you don't want to anymore, you know…"

"Look, don't sweat it okay? I'll keep working there with you if it means that much to you. Sides, it's kinda funny to hear those people tell us their pitiful little stories." 

"Yea," Kagome smiled.

_What's gotten into me?_ Inuyasha wondered. _I'm not usually that nice to somebody only with…only with Kikyo was I like that…_

He isn't always such a jerk, she decided. "Thanks, Inuyasha." She gave him a quick kiss on the cheek and took off running. A puzzled Inuyasha stared after her. "What's wrong? We have to get home you know."

He nodded and followed after her. Somehow, strangely, he thought he was starting to like Kagome Higurashi.

**Ending Notes:** Hey, minna-sama, what'd you think? I know, it's been a long time, but there were requests for me to update some of my other stories. And for those of you that read my 'So Called Vacation', expect an update soon. I'm thinking about getting one of those little update notification lists, but for now if you want to be notified leave a review with your e-mail address in it. And I'll let you know when I update. Kay? Well, as always…REVIEW! And remember me and Sorena-sensei's motto: More reviews, quicker updates. ^.~


	6. Love Panic

**A/N:** Ara! I was amazed at all the reviews! I checked my e-mail and saw 17 messages. Shiawase! Soshite, doumo arigatou gozaimasu to all of you reviewers! I've decided to update now because it's been raining all week here in Georgia. I'm talking thunderstorms, so it's been too dangerous to get on the computer. Not to mention that this chapter was scheduled for April 7, but my stupid momma was on the phone and wouldn't get off. (Sorry if I sound a little hateful there, it's just I didn't want to have to wait till tomorrow.) Not to mention that stupid ff.net wouldn't load on my computer! Anyhow, enjoy!

**Dedication:** Minna-sama that reviewed and even those who read, but don't review. I wish you would however! Doumo!

**Chapter 6: **Love Panic

Brrrrriiiinnnnnggggg!!!!

Kagome waited for the noise to stop but it kept on. What was that—the phone? Then why wasn't someone answering it? She rolled around and covered her ears with her pillow, hoping to strain the noise. Oh yeah. She snuggled deeper into her covers. The noises had stopped, but now a voice had tuned in.

"Kagome! Kagome, get your lazy butt out of bed!"

It was…Sango…? She removed the covers from her face and looked up.

"Kagome, get up. If you don't hurry then you'll be late."

She gazed over at the clock. 9:33. Their Freshmen Orientation was at 10! Kagome nearly jumped out of bed and dashed into the shower.

When she came out, everyone was already waiting. "Sorry," Kagome mumbled.

"No time for apologies, are we leaving or what?" Inuyasha asked impatiently.

Kagome, almost literally, fell over just looking at him. Inuyasha donned black baggy jeans that were sagging enough to see his silky black boxers. He wore a red sleeveless shirt that showed off his well-built muscles as well as his 'Youkai' tattoo and a black do rag. To Kagome, he looked like a straight up gangster, a bad boy, something… Yet she had no complaints, she thought he looked good. 

Miroku's idea of clothing consisted of carpenter jeans and a black short sleeved T-shirt. His gold earrings and short ponytail completed his look.

Going over to Sango who wore a white shirt that read in pink letters 'So many boys, such little minds' and capriis.

Kagome looked down at herself. Denim hipsters and a baby blue split V-neck top. Well, they certainly looked diverse but…

The group walked out into the hall to the huge auditorium of Tokyo U. And just saying 'huge' is an understatement. A stage stood in the front with grand, expensive looking curtains. Kagome could imagine them being silky to the touch. But the thing that was really amazing was all the chairs they had in there. It reminded her of an opera house or something. They had already taken their seats, and it was a good thing too. People were already starting to stuff in.

"Yo, Kagome!"

She snapped out of admiring the auditorium and looked over at Inuyasha. "Huh?"

"Pay attention."

Up at the stage a pleasantly plump elderly woman walked to the front of the stage and cleared her throat. "Hello. I welcome ye all to Tokyo University. You've been very privileged to have passed your entrance exams with flying colors. Now allow me to introduce myself, I am Kaede. My last name's not of importance because I'd rather for ye to address me by first name…"

She had continued to chat, but Kagome wasn't listening anymore. Her eyes were scanning for some familiar faces, unfortunately there weren't any. Maybe Inuyasha was having better luck since he apparently wasn't watching Kaede.

"Psst. Inuyasha?" Kagome whispered. "Seen anyone you know?"

He snorted. "Too plenty than I'm comfortable with. Seems like my whole high school is here, my question is how did all these dumb asses get to a so-called good college like this with their grades." He pointed over to a boy with black hair that was pulled into a high ponytail.

"He's cute," Kagome said.

Inuyasha flashed a disapproving look. "Anyway, that bastard is Kouga, the wimpy wolf."

"Wolf?" she cocked her head to the side.

"Nickname," he answered simply before skimming the room again. "Kagura, Kanna, and Yura. There's gonna be trouble." He pointed to three girls that seemed to be talking amongst themselves.

"Why do you say that?"

"Because Kagura's narcissistic, Kanna's eccentric, and Yura's a slut."

Kagome looked at the three girls. The one called Kagura, Kagome thought was very pretty. She had long black hair that was piled on top of her head and light eyeshadow. She must have known she was beautiful too seeing as she didn't seem to mind all the stares her way. Kanna was deathly pale with white hair. It scared Kagome to look at her. And then there was Yura, a girl with short, greenish, reddish hair and mischievous crimson-colored eyes. "Oh well."

"And there goes Hiten and his ugly duckling brother Manten." Inuyasha pointed towards a good-looking boy with long black hair tied into a braid and blood red eyes. He was sitting next to a pale boy that was almost bald except for a few strands of hair that was piled on his head. Like that made it less noticeable. 

"If you hadn't told me they were related, I'd have never guessed. But it sure it known who the better looking sibling is."

Then Inuyasha stopped and nearly snarled, "That—"

"Huh?" Kagome asked looking in his view. She spotted him, Inuyasha's gaze was locked on a young man with long black hair that was pulled into a top ponytail and the rest loose. His hair was wavy and very pretty. "Who's he?"

"Naraku." he said it as if his name were a bad word.

"Naraku? What, you don't like him or something?"

"Not at all. The traitor."

"Huh?"

"Kagome," he said quickly.

"Huh?" She turned her head and came face-to-face with Kaede. "M-ma'am?"

"What is ye name?"

"H-Higurashi Kagome."

"And your name?" she asked almost in distaste as she looked at Inuyasha.

"Shikon Inuyasha," he answered without hesitation.

Kaede stared over at him almost as if she wondered how he had made it to such a school. Kagome could almost agree Inuyasha looked too bad to care about school. He seemed like the type that skipped all his classes to go drink or something.

"Well, are ye two going to follow along or are ye gonna keep yapping?"

Inuyasha stared over at the old woman returning the look. "Why the hell do you talk like that? You must be pushing 100 talking like we're in the damn Feudal Ages or something." He laughed, but a few others tried to stifle it.

Kaede apparently didn't find this hilarious because she sent him and Kagome out.

"I don't know why I'm out here," Kagome complained. "You did all the talking."

He smirked. "What can I say? We're partners in crime."

"Partners in crime my butt. You see what you've done, Inuyasha? Now we're going to miss orientation." There was no response. "Inuyasha?" She looked up to see that he was halfway down the hallway.

"C'mon, wench," he said in a playful tone. "Let's go before the guard catches you."

She looked over. Kaede had sent a guy out to make sure that they didn't try to leave, but he evidently wasn't doing his job. He was busy flirting with some lady who had clumsily dropped her class papers in the middle of the hall. "Go where?"

"Exploring."

"But what if we get lost? Or yet, we get caught?"

Inuyasha shrugged. "I have a good sense of direction. Now are you coming or not?"

Kagome sighed. She really didn't want to go and get in trouble, but she didn't want to stay out here by herself. "Fine. I'm coming." She trailed after him and they walked down the hall.

Before they even really got to explore anything, the guard spotted them. "Hey! Come back!"

"No way! Come and get us, ya dumb ass!" Inuyasha snatched Kagome's hand and they ran off.

Now this had Kagome surprised. She hadn't seen this side of Inuyasha before, but then again, she didn't know much about him.

All of a sudden Inuyasha stopped, causing her to ram into his back. "Hey!" She rubbed her head.

"In here." He pulled them into a dark, empty classroom.

"Inuyasha…" she started again, but silenced herself when he raised a finger to her lips. The footsteps of the 'guard' started to fade away. "Well, aren't we just the typical bad guy?"

  
He smirked. "I have experience."

"I believe you." 

His smirk disappeared. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"Nothing." Kagome's eyes scanned around the room. It appeared to be a Biology lab judging from the lab tables and posters of different animals' insides.

"You better tell what that 'nothing' meant or else," Inuyasha said, a dangerous glint forming in his eyes.

"Or else what?" she questioned playfully. 

"Or else I can't be trusted not to rape you."

"What?" Was there something wrong with Kagome's ears or did she actually hear Inuyasha say that he was going to _rape_ her?

"I mean, what better is there to do? A darkened classroom and not to mention empty. The lab tables in here are about as big as a King size bed, that is, if you push a couple together. So you going to tell me what that 'nothing' meant yet?" Inuyasha smiled over flirtatiously.

"You wouldn't. They'd take you to jail," she said only half-playing.

That comment just got another shrug. "I've been already so…" He swept her on top of one of the tables. 

"Quit playing, Inuyasha."

"Who's playing?" he asked in a dangerous tone laying her down. "You gonna tell me yet or do you want me to use force?"

She almost didn't want to say, I mean he was right there. Getting ready to lie down on top of her. "C'mon, Inuyasha. Let's keep this PG-13. That's the rating for this."

"I guess you don't want to tell me then." He leaned over and was about an inch away from being exactly on her. He prepared to kiss her. That was until some light flooded the room.

"Excuse me, but is anyone in here?" a girlish voice asked. "Oh my!" There stood a scantily clad girl with short black hair.

"What the—Yura?!" Inuyasha said rising off Kagome. "Shouldn't you be at that orientation thing?"

"Why? So I wouldn't interrupt? I'm so sorry." She walked closer and squinted her eyes. "Kikyo?"

"No. I'm Kagome. And believe me, we weren't doing anything." She quickly hopped off the table. _But if we weren't doing anything, Kagome thought. _Then why is my heart beating so fast?__

"Sure you weren't…" Yura said unconvinced. "But I'm leaving so do what you do…" With those last words, she left.

Inuyasha looked back over at Kagome. "You know it was a joke right? I was just playing. You know I wasn't going to rape you." She nodded although some part of her wished that he was. "Let's go before a teacher thinks we were doing something." Once again she answered with a nod. _I wonder though. If Yura hadn't shown up would Inuyasha have kissed me? Oh well. I suppose I'll never know…_

_Damn that Yura,_ Inuyasha thought._ How the hell did she know we were in there?_

"Hey, Inuyasha?"

Kagome's voice bought him back to the real world. "Huh?"

"There's Sango and Miroku." As if on cue, the couple walked towards them.

"So where were you two?" Sango asked. "When we left the auditorium, we didn't see you."

"I know. We split," Inuyasha answered.

"That figures. But since we're all together again, how about some lunch at Burger Dog?" Miroku suggested. "My treat."

"Now you're talking," the girls said in unison.

Miroku sighed. "They're only interested when the men treat."

"Feh. If I'm not mistaken, the words that came out of your mouth were 'My treat'. Not mine," Inuyasha said. If there had to be another thing that he hated it'd have to be spending his money—that is…on other people. 

"Come on," Kagome grabbed Inuyasha's hand and nearly dragged him to the car. "I'm starving."

When they arrived at Burger Dog, some familiar faces had gotten the same idea. 

"Miroku, Inuyasha, how about you two order while we go to the ladies' room?" Kagome asked.

"That's fine, but what do you want?"

She shrugged. "We'll have…" Her eyes scanned the order board. "The Ham Ham special."

Miroku nodded and the two girls left. 

Sango perched on the counter of the bathroom as Kagome began to speak, "Guess what?" Not really expecting an answer, she continued. "Well, you know when we left?" Sango nodded. "Yeah well, the guard guy saw me and Inuyasha leave so we hid in an empty classroom…" Kagome continued, not missing a word of dialogue. When she finished, Sango's mouth was nearly open. "I knew that Inuyasha liked you."

Kagome began waving her hands furiously. "No way, he was just playing around. He was probably going to say something in my ear. He wouldn't really."

Sango shook her head. "Guys don't ever play about that. I bet that's all that evolves around in their little minds." She paused. "Miroku's anyway."

"Oh well. We should go before the boys get mad at us for taking so long."

Sango agreed and hopped off the counter.

It didn't take them long to find the table where the boys were seated. It was conveniently next to the window causing the sun to streak on their table. That was the highlight of lunch, or so Kagome thought anyway. Eating without bugs to bother you, but still warmed by the sun as if you were outside.

"So, what happened during orientation while we were out?" Kagome asked munching on her hamburger.

"Not much," Sango answered. "They introduced us to some of the staff, what is and isn't expected of us, how to behave in the dorms… It was like we were in middle school or something. But later on today they're going to get a tour of the school and receive our schedules." She dipped a fry in ketchup and ate it. 

"Oh really? It didn't seem like we were out that long."

"Well you know that they say: Time flies when you're having fun," Miroku grinned.

"Miroku…"

He laughed. "It was a joke. A joke all right?"

"Yea right." Kagome's gaze turned to Inuyasha who had been unusually quiet. She wondered if he'd told Miroku about the incident earlier. Or if he'd regretted doing that in the classroom. "Hey, Inuyasha, what's wrong?"

He didn't answer, just kept staring. His eyes were fixated on something…someone. Kagome followed his eyes to see a group of kids that Inuyasha had pointed out to her in the auditorium.

She turned to Miroku. Since he had known Inuyasha longer than she did, Kagome decided to ask him. "What's the story behind them?"

"I'll just say that Inuyasha isn't exactly fond of them."

"Come on, I could tell that. What's the big deal anyway?"

"Fine, since you forced it out of me." Kagome rolled her eyes. "Inuyasha and I used to hang out with them. You could have almost called us a gang—with a personality to match. Nobody messed with us, this had been going on for a while and when Sesshoumaru graduated from high school—he's Inuyasha's older brother, should be a junior in college now—Inuyasha became the new leader. We thought he was getting a little too bad for us though, so the gang dropped. Well, almost. As you can see, they seem to have assembled again. Not to mention that he was so bad that he was arrested for racketeering before graduation." 

"What?!" the two girls asked in unison.

"So Inuyasha was arrested twice?" Kagome asked.

"Yea. I didn't know that he told you about the first time too." He was most impressed that Inuyasha'd opened up a bit to her. "I bailed him out."

She nodded. She had known that Inuyasha was bad news, but not that bad. Kagome could imagine taking him home to her family.

_'Mom, Grampa, Souta, this is Inuyasha. He's basically a juvenile delinquent. But don't worry he's only gone to jail twice and we've bailed him out both times.'_ Yeah, that'd go over big. Just a second. Why was she wondering about taking him home to her family anyway?

"Just a statement, but we're referring to Inuyasha like he's not sitting next to Kagome," Sango pointed out.

"He's not listening," Miroku assured.

"I _am_ listening."

"Then why haven't you told me to shut up yet?"

Inuyasha shrugged his concentration obviously still on his old gang. He turned back to Kagome. "Ready to go yet?"

Miroku rose. "Might as well." Sango picked up her trash and disposed of it. But as they were preparing to leave, Kouga and Naraku blocked the entrance.

Before Inuyasha could say anything, Naraku chose to speak. "Don't worry. We aren't here to harass you or anything. We just wanted to invite you and Kazaana to a party." He eyed Kagome and Sango. "You can bring your girlfriends too if you'd like."

"No way."

"Come on, Inuyasha, it could be fun. You did used to hang out with them," Kagome said.

"No. Why do you want to go so bad anyway?" he asked.

"Because the only people I know at Tokyo U are you guys. If we go to the party I'll meet more people," she begged giving him puppy dog eyes.

"Hey, Kagome, what's wrong with your eyes?"

She flashed him a look. 

"Say, Dogturd, is this beautiful woman yours?" Kouga asked, his eyes engrossed on Kagome.

"Not exactly…"

"Well, I wouldn't mind having you for a girlfriend. How about you come with me to the party and I'll show you a good time?" He walked over to her and put his arm around her shoulder.

"Hey, buddy! Don't you dare touch her again!" Inuyasha slapped his arm from around her.

"Inuyasha…" Kagome's eyes softened. Could this mean that he actually liked her and was jealous that Kouga had done that?

"I thought you said she wasn't your woman?!"

"I did, but…"

"Don't worry. We'll be at your party," Kagome butted in. 

Kouga's whole face practically lit up. "Great. Tonight at 8 till 6 in the morning."

"Don't we have classes tomorrow?" Sango, ever studious, asked.

"Yea, but it might be the last time we'll get to the party before we have to cram for exams, study hall, and who knows else?" Hiten piped from his seat.

"I guess they're right, but if I go we're not staying that long," Sango said after thinking it over.

"Who is this 'we're' that you speak of?" Miroku asked.

"You and me, dummy. We aren't going to be tired for class."

"Inuyasha? You okay with this?" Kagome asked for some strange reason.

"Oh yeah, Kagome, I'm just fine with it. Going to a party with my enemies."

"C'mon, 'nuyasha, we've decided to forgive you," Kouga said grinning.

"WHAT?!"

He chuckled. "It's been some time now. Let's just call it a truce. When you think about it, it was really your fault."

Inuyasha folded his arms. "Feh. My fault, my ass. You all turned on me and you claim to be all hard."

"You got power-hungry and I wasn't up for going to jail, but we'll discuss this later. You guys better be there. Hiten and Manten's dorm. Room 242."

Kagome smiled. "It's a date."

She was too happy. Her first college party was tomorrow. She wondered how it was gonna be. Pretty exciting judging from Inuyasha's old group of friends. But as of now, it was important to get back to the school before the rest of orientation continued without them!

**:**:**E**n**d** o**f C**h**a**p**t**e**r **6**:****:**

**Ending notes:** That was lengthy huh? Thanx again for all the reviews, you really made my day. Whoa! 70! Can I have 20 more? Just kidding, that's impossible. Anyhow, I've decided to start a new thing. If you want to be e-mailed when I post the next chapter, leave your e-mail with your review or you could e-mail me at NikkiLenai@yahoo.com and ask. I'll be sure to let you guys know. Cya! Megu-chan ^.~


	7. Kiss in the Dark

**A/N:** Tra la la! I'm so happy; I just got in touch with my friend Sun Ha. Yeah! But anyhow, here I am! I promised that I'd update soon. Maybe I didn't, but here it goes. And sorry if some of the things at their college are a little strange. I'm just in high school; I barely know anything about college except what's on Saved by the Bell and stuff… 

**Dedication:** The reviewers of course! Still making me smile!

**Chapter 7: **Kiss in the dark

Their tour had lasted for a while, but not really something to talk about. They showed them some of the classrooms and introduced them to some teachers, but what Kagome was waiting for was her schedule. She was dying to know whether or not she had some classes with Sango. Better yet, Inuyasha!

"Now I shall assign ye schedules. I'll be calling in alphabetical order so listen for your name. Amano Yuri?" Kaede called a bunch of white papers in her hands.

Inuyasha yawned. He didn't even see the point of this. Why not just deliver the schedules to their dorms? That way they'd waste less of his time.

Kagome had felt like it had been forever before Kaede had finally called 'Higurashi Kagome.' She nearly dashed up there. She mumbled a thank you and rushed back to her seat. Her eyes scanning the schedule at full speed. Let's see… World Civilizations at 11:30. She practically jumped up in the air. Kagome didn't have classes till near lunchtime which meant she'd still be able to sleep in. Unfortunately her lunch was late, 1:00. Then she had Statistics from 2:33 to 4:00. But that was on Mondays, Wednesdays, and Fridays. On Tuesday, Thursday, and Saturday there was Introduction to Literature at 9:00 and—

"Kagome! I got my schedule," Sango said about as excitedly as Kagome did.

"Okay, come on, let's compare."

Miroku and Inuyasha exchanged glances as they watched the two girls babble about which classes they had together, which teachers etc. Inuyasha didn't get what was the big idea though. Having the class with a friend wasn't going to make it more exciting. You were still going to be learning. He would skip his classes but this wasn't high school. He was actually paying money to go to Tokyo U.

"Kazaana Miroku," Kaede's voice sounded over.

He looked at the girls. "Wish me luck." He strode up there with perfect composure and took the schedule from Kaede as if it was his diploma or something. Before he could even sit down, the two girls had snatched his schedule from him. 

"My God, Miroku," Sango said after scanning her schedule and his a few times. "We have quite a few classes together. All except Statistics, I wasn't expecting to see Accounting on your schedule."

"Huh?" He peered over her shoulder to see. There, typed in black, was Accounting. 2:30 to 4:30 on Mon., Wed., and Thurs. "I can't believe it either. Oh well. It can't be helped."

Later on, Inuyasha finally received his schedule. Kagome practically jumped on him to get to it.

"Damn, woman," he said putting his hand and his cheek where she had scratched him. 

"I told you to let me see it." She looked at down and compared classes. Kagome couldn't believe her luck—they had all the same classes! She smiled and handed it back to Inuyasha.

"Well…"

"Well we have all the same classes together. Isn't that great? Considering this, we all have at least three classes with each other."

Sango nodded. "But Miroku and I have World Civilizations from 10:00 to 11:30 tomorrow so it's like I said. We won't be staying at that party that long."

Inuyasha smacked his hand to his forehead. "You just had to bring that back up, huh?"

"For the last time, it'll be fun," Kagome said smiling.

"That's what you claim."

"I bet you'll be enjoying yourself."

He scowled. "How much you wanna bet?"

At around 8:20 they were at Hiten and Manten's dorm. There was already a crowd of people there partying down. 'Koibumi' by Hayashibara Megumi was blaring from the speakers. Kagome wondered if Kaede was going to come and break up the party for all the noise.

"Well! Are you having fun yet?!" Kagome yelled over at Sango.

"The music's too loud!" she yelled back.

She wondered if this was going to be all. Dancing from 8-6? She didn't know if she'd be able to do it. So far Miroku had been the only one dancing and Inuyasha was who knows where. Sango and Kagome had tried to stick together.

"Hey, what took you guys so long to arrive?" a guy that Kagome had believed that Inuyasha had introduced him as Naraku asked.

"Inuyasha."

"Where is the bastard?" Kouga asked draping an arm around her shoulder.

Kagome shrugged. "Inu Yasha? Beats me."

"Enjoying yourselves yet?" a voice called from behind. Kagome turned to come face to face with Kagura. She honestly wasn't having that great of a time, but she didn't go to that many parties when she was in high school. Perhaps this was how it was supposed to be. Kagome nodded. "We're having fun."

"Well I'm not. We need some more action," Yura piped up. She was wearing a dangerously low-cut shirt with the highest slits on the side of her skirt. "I'm going to go talk to Hiten." She disappeared through the crowd.

Kagome wondered what exactly Yura meant by 'more action'. I mean, wasn't this what people did at parties? Evidently not because the music had stopped playing. 

"Hello, everyone. To those of you that figured that this party was just going to be dancing depart now. The _real_ fun is about to begin and you _must_ participate. If you don't want to, then leave," Yura's voice said and the whole room fell silent. You'd be surprised at the amount of people that left. And Kagome was about to be one of them, there was no way that she was going to stay. If you asked her, things were beginning to sound dangerous. But before she could exactly leave, Inuyasha blocked the door out.

"What wrong, Kagome? You were the one that wanted to go to this party so bad. Why ya leaving?"

She stared up at him. This from the guy that didn't want to come in the first place, and now he was trying to convince her to stay? "Inuyasha? Is this you that I'm hearing this from?"

"Damn right. Now you're going to stay. It'll be fun, I promise." He was talking in that seductive tone of his again.

Kagome still didn't want to stay and her intuition told her not to believe him, but she walked back to where all the 'fun' was. And it turned out that she wasn't the only one who didn't want to stay. Sango was almost commanding Miroku, but that didn't work either. In the end, both girls stayed.

"Okay. Hiten has given me permission to take over this party," Yura said standing up. She eyed around at the emptiness of the room. "Some people are such poor sports." Yura gave one more disapproving look before continuing. "Anyhow, we have a number of fun events that will be going on tonight. Starting with 'I never'. Most of us are familiar with that game, but some of us may not be," she looked at Kagome and Sango as she spoke those words. "See what you have to do is say something you've never done before, and then the people who have done it have to take a drink. Okay? Everyone got it? Good." Yura gazed at Hiten. "The booze please."

Kagome swallowed. She'd never drank before, and really hadn't had plans on doing it in her life. Her eyes looked over at Sango who had an 'I'm not doing anything I don't wanna do' look fixed on her face. She took in a breath and looked at the boys who obviously had no problem with it. Oh well…

"Great." Yura's eyes seemed to flicker when Hiten handed her a bottle of sake'. "Now I'll start. Let me see, I never… Never mind, there's nothing I haven't done. Why don't you start it off then, Kagome?"

"O-okay." She was a little happy because it meant that she didn't have to drink. Whew! But now Sango'd have to... Fine, she'd try something they both hadn't done. She didn't want to say something she'd regret, but… "I've never um… had sex before."

Almost everybody looked at her like she was crazy and then the silent disappeared in a flurry of 'I guess I'll have to take a drink.'

Sango smiled at Kagome mouthing a 'Good job' to her. But that smile quickly vanished when she saw Miroku taking a shot. "Oh, so you mean to tell me that you—I can't believe you."

"No, Sango, you don't understand. See, I was raped."

Her expression didn't change. "Men can't get raped."

"That is a lie! I swear it happened."

"Whatever." Sango crossed her arms angrily and turned away from Miroku, taking a seat near Kagome.

Miroku pleaded Sango to come back and after finding that futile decided to bother Inuyasha. "Hey, Inuyasha, shouldn't you be taking a drink?" Miroku asked.

"No, why you say that?"

"I swear that for how long you and Kikyo had been going out, you had to have done something. Don't even try to lie; it was definitely on your mind."

"Feh. Only if I had a mind like yours… We didn't do anything okay, so shut your goddamn mouth before I do it for you."

Miroku raised his hands in defense. "Calm down, it was just a joke. Won't bring up that subject again."

"Okay, okay. Who's next?" Yura asked.

"My turn," Kagura said rising. "I never um… New game. C'mon, Yura, as much as I love this game can't we play something more seductive? Like Spin the Bottle or Hide and Go Seek in the dark? Even Truth or Dare's better."

"Not a bad idea, Gura. Alright you heard her, you guys. Let's get the playing. Truth or Dare. Yura starts." She looked around the room at the circle of people and the perfect person popped into her head. "Miroku, truth or dare?"

"A dare of course."

"Fine." Yura's eyes seemed to glisten. "Okay, I dare you to go in the closet with Sango for 5min. at the least."

Sango hadn't been saying anything for a while, but she definitely spoke up when she heard that. "You've got to be joking! There's no way that me and this nasty, perverted--"

Yura put on a fake concerned face. "I'm sorry; I thought that you two went out. I figured it'd be great for you two."

"Oh but we do. Sango's just a little upset with me," Miroku said draping an arm around Sango who brushed it away. He was evidently not taking this situation as seriously as Sango was. A big joke.

Yura was growing impatient. "Well hurry up and go. The clock's ticking."

Sango sighed and Kagome shot her a sympathetic look before her and Miroku disappeared into the shadowy closet.

"Now that they're gone. Who wants to go now? How about you, Inuyasha?" Yura asked. "Pick one: Truth or Dare?"

"Didn't you just—?"

"I run this. Now pick."

"Um…" He wasn't a punk, of course he was going to pick dare. And even if he was, there was no way he was going to select Truth. There were way too many things Yura could ask to put him on the spot. "Dare."

"Okay," a little smile formed on her lips. "I dare you to kiss Kagome."

"WHAT?!!!!" they both asked in unison.

"I don't know why you two are acting like that. You sure didn't have a problem with doing it in a dark classroom."

Inuyasha cursed Yura in his mind and then turned to Kagome.

Kagome didn't know what to say. She wasn't really the type to kiss in public… But she didn't want Inuyasha to think that she didn't like him. Hold on! She didn't like him. Not Inuyasha… Kagome just didn't want to lose his friendship was all. _Yeah that was it_, she thought repeating it over and over in her head trying to assure herself.

A seductive smirk just formed on Inuyasha's face. "I think Kagome here is a little shy and she'd prefer for us to do that type of thing behind closed doors. We'll be residing in that closet when Miroku and Sango finish."

Kagome was positive that Inuyasha had to have been drinking. Perhaps that was what he was doing when she and Sango couldn't find him…

"Well, aren't we just freaky tonight?" Kagura asked grinning. "I like it well enough."

"Damn," Kouga cursed. "I wanted to be the one to kiss Kagome. Maybe sometime during Spin the Bottle." He looked over at her and winked. Kagome plastered a smile, but Inuyasha looked like he was going to rip Kouga's lungs out. The glare was returned.

Kagome sighed. _Maybe wanting to go to this party was a bad idea…_

~~in the closet~~

Miroku looked over at Sango. She'd been quiet the whole time.

Sango was glad the closet was walk-in because she didn't want to be close to him at all. She had it all planned out, she'd just spend the five minutes hidden behind some of the clothes and maybe Miroku'd leave her alone. Sango's plan didn't work out like she had wanted.

"So, Sango, are you still mad?" he asked.

Mad? Mad? More like furious. She couldn't believe him. Miroku would act like a good sweet, romantic gentleman but deep inside he was a sex craving maniac. Well, possibly that was a little overboard, but Sango was very upset. She wanted to slap him and tell him off; to break up with him. Yet she chose to not say anything.

"Sango, I'm sorry for what I did. But I can assure you, it's not what you're thinking…"

"How do you know what I'm thinking?"

"So finally you can speak?"

"Just shut up and leave me alone. I wish to say nothing or have anything to do with you."

Miroku heaved a heavy sigh. How could he ever get Sango to understand? No matter what he told her, she probably wouldn't believe him… And just when he thought that there'd be one relationship would last. For him, going out just consisted of being together for a few days and then deciding to break up. At least, that was how it had been for a while… "Look, Sango, don't you even want to know what happened?"

"It doesn't matter. You did it and that's all," remained her firm answer.

"Again, I'm sorry. But you know, it only happened once and I wasn't thinking. I was playing Truth or Dare and one of the jerks dared me to do it, and I accepted. Now I wouldn't have normally, but I was drunk." 

An awkward silence surrounded the room.

_What a lame excuse, _Sango thought. _What kind of idiot takes a dare like that? He's got to be lying to me. Does he take me for dumb?_

Miroku sighed again. "You don't believe me, huh?"

"Who said that?" she replied sarcastically.

"Will you ever forgive me?"

This response got no answer. Sango closed her eyes and tried to think about it. If it was like he had told her, then maybe she should try to forgive him. She shook her head. No way. She'd never forgive him.

'C'mon, Sango, it's not like he had done it while he was with you,' a little voice in her head said.

_So, that doesn't take away from the fact that he did it._

'You're silly. But you really like him. That's why you're so upset with him, isn't it?'

Sango didn't respond. It was true; she did like Miroku--a lot. Oh well. It's now or never. She spun around to face where he was sitting, but there was no one there. Just when she was beginning to think that he had left she was surprised a pair of arms draped around her and turned her around.

"Look, Sango, maybe my words can't convince you, but perhaps this will…" with those last words Miroku enveloped her in a kiss. They were so into it they didn't notice that the door had opened.

"Time's up—oh excuse me," Yura said brightly as she opened the closet door fully. "But if you want a few more minutes…"

Sango blushed. "Well actually…" Miroku started, but Sango elbowed him. "We're fine," she muttered as they stepped out.

"Guess it's our turn," Inuyasha said looking over at Kagome.

_Great, just when I had thought that he'd forgotten…_ she thought. 

Inuyasha gave everyone one last smirk before he and Kagome disappeared into the dark depths of the closet.

"So, Kagome, it's just us again."

"Yeah."

"Now what?" he smirked. "You forget that we have a dare and that's why we're in here."

Kagome blushed slightly, but figured it too dark for Inuyasha to have caught it. "Yeah, but we could always pretend that we kissed ya no?"

"Sure we could, but playing pretend is for little kids…" he came closer to her, shortening the distance between their lips…

So close, yet so far away. 

"Inuyasha? Have you been drinking?" she asked pulling back.

"Why? You can smell it?"

_Well that explains his behavior_, she thought with a sigh. _Maybe that's the only reason he's been talking to me like this. He's drunk and doesn't realize that I'm the girl he called 'bitch'. He does have a tendency to act different when we're alone_…

"Yeah, actually—" Her words were broken off.

"Well if you can smell it, you might as well taste it." Inuyasha pulled Kagome close and kissed her. When the two pulled apart they were both breathing heavily. 

Never before had Kagome been kissed like that, well to be exact, that was her first kiss with someone that hadn't been a family member. "I-Inuyasha?"

He rose from the closet floor and placed his hand on the door knob. "We should be going now, right?"

She nodded shakily and followed behind him back to where everyone was sitting in a circle. When Sango spotted Kagome she motioned for her to take a seat near her.

"Well… What happened?"

Kagome smiled and started from the beginning, making sure to whisper and pay attention to what was going on. When she finished Sango informed her of her and Miroku's dilemma. But they both turned silent when Kagura rose looking around the room carefully. "I have a new game idea too, actually.  I've got a question though." She turned to Kagome and Inuyasha. "Do you two go out?"

Kagome blushed and Inuyasha answered with a quick, 'No Way!'

"Just wondering."

Yura stood up, evidently irritated that all eyes weren't on her. "Kagura, do you want to go on with your game?"

"Sure." Kagura said. "And I promise you, Yura, you'll be pleased. Everyone gather around." Everyone formed a tight circle around Kagura's feet. "Okay, everyone gets a card, one card per round. The one with the lowest value has to reveal a secret. If it's not much of one, that person has to take off a piece of clothing."

The boys started to whistle, eyeing the girls in the room.

Kagura raised her hand for silence then continued, "If you don't think you have the lowest card, or even if you do, you can refuse to show it. But, if someone challenges you, if yours isn't the lowest then your turn is skipped. And also the person challenging has to reveal two secrets, if you aren't the lowest. But if it is, you have to reveal two secrets. Everyone still following along?" Everyone nodded. "I'll start." She placed down her card to be a King.

"So lucky," Hiten said revealing a seven of Spades.

Kagome stared at her cards. She wasn't too familiar with playing card games, shoot, she barely played them at all if any. Just how did you count in card games? Which was the highest? The King right?

Yura must have seen the look of panic in her face because she challenged Kagome.

But Kouga had something to say about that, "Since when can you do that?"

She rolled her eyes. "Let's make up new rules as we go along to make it more fun. Kay?" She turned back to Kagome. "Accept or decline?"

Kagome sucked in a breath. "Okay."

Naraku's eyes lit up. "How about this: Two secrets and one piece of clothing?"

The boys seemed to whoop and holler and Yura smiled devishly. "Okay, let's go with what Naraku said."

Kagome shifted uncomfortably in her seat, then tried to remember this card game her Dad had taught her once. Was it gin rummy? She wasn't sure, but she hoped she didn't lose. Praise Lord she'd worn more than Yura. If she lost then everything would be gone. 

"Wait, but Kagome has on more clothes than me. I'll only match the bet if you strip down to a bra and panties first."

WHAT? She had to be crazy. There was no way she'd do that. Forget this.

"Now we're talking," Miroku cried, rubbing his hands together. 

Somehow, Kagome didn't want to embarrass herself by seeming to weak or lame to go by their challenge so she took off her shoes and became to unbutton her shirt.

Kagura started to squirm though. "Hold it! This game has been thrown too far out of proportion! It's only making the boys excited and at our expense. I'm not gay and I certainly won't sit her looking at some half-naked girl."

Kagome breathed a sigh of relief, not knowing what came over here. Even Sango looked relieved that Kagura'd spoken up.

Yura sighed, obviously upset but she didn't say anything. "Let's skip to the highlight of the night." Yura glanced over at the clock hanging over Manten's bed. "Although it's still early…" 11:30. "We shall begin my favorite game." She reached into the lining of her dress revealing two pink little dices. 

At first Kagome couldn't tell what they were, but then she knew what. They were dices that didn't sport numbers, instead they had writing on them with such things as nasty actions to do on one dice and where on the others. She had to get out of there, if there was one game that she was not about to play, that'd be the one. It just seemed like something that married couples should play. Her gaze turned over to Sango who wasn't paying much attention, then to Miroku. Drool just seemed to be falling from his mouth. Inuyasha's expression didn't change from his usual 'Who gives a damn' look. Was she the only one worried about a little game like this?

"W-Wait! Can we karaoke first?" Kagome asked, feeling slightly embarrassed afterwards.

"Who karaoke's?" evidently not expecting an answer, Yura continued, "Well I don't and it's time to play a little game. Kagome, why don't you roll first?" she handed her the two pink dice.

A look of fear crossed her face. And was it her, or was Yura continuously picking on her. Either way, there was no way…

"You can roll it for Inuyasha okay?"

"But, Yura, I thought you played the game—" Kouga started.

"These are my dice so I make up the rules of this game. I don't care how this game is regularly played. We're on my time."

That just let Kagome know of how bossy Yura really was. She even bossed around her friends and no one said anything. She supposed it was because she was now in charge of the party.

"Roll, Kagome." Everyone in the room turned to stare over at her, waiting. 

She began to shake the dice, not knowing of anything else to do, but before she could let go a hand grabbed hers. Kagome looked up to stare into the violet eyes of Inuyasha…?

He took her straight out of the room, the dice plopping out of her hand as they left through the door. In the hallway he finally let go. 

"Inuyasha?"

"You didn't want to play that game did you?" he asked positioning himself on the wall.

"Not really…" she answered shakily. She supposed all the liquor was out of his system by now. He was acting a bit more like himself.

"Then why didn't you say something? You can't let people like Yura or anybody else boss you around. You gotta speak up for yourself dammit. Do you understand?" Kagome nodded. "Now let me ask you this: do you want to go back to the party or not? And don't lie to me."

"Actually I don't…"

"Okay then, let's go back to the dorm." He starting walking down the hall.

"Wait. What about Miroku and Sango?"

He didn't miss a step. "If they want to come back then they'll come on their own." It wasn't too far down the hall they had gotten before a slap was heard and a red faced Miroku blasted out the door. "But, Sango, the dice told me to touch you," he mumbled.

"I don't care. I'm going back home and so are you. Thanks for having us," she yelled to the group inside. Kagome and Inuyasha had stopped and were staring at the couple.

"I swear she acts like they don't go out," Inuyasha muttered under his breath.

"Hi, you guys," she greeted dashing over. "Going home too?" Kagome nodded. "I guess it's kinda good that we left. Classes are in the morning…"

Sango and Miroku had already fallen asleep leaving Inuyasha and Kagome awake. Sharing the same bed again, the only thing separating the two was a board that Sango had found in Hiten's dorm. 

"Kagome?" Inuyasha asked.

"Huh?" she asked amazed he was still awake.

"If anyone messes with you, let me know and I'll handle them for you. You're like a little sister to me."

The last words hit her in the back like a hard whip against her spine. She couldn't believe he said that. She was only considered a little sister to him? And after the kiss and everything? Kagome sighed. Maybe she was too immature for him or something… Whatever the case, it hurt to hear those words. Even if she didn't like him. Or did she? No matter if it was or wasn't she kept trying to convince herself different. 

**Ending notes:** Okay, I revised it to be a bit steamier but it's not like much happened. AGAIN. I barely go to parties, especially ones like that. How I got the ideas? Reading them V.C. Andrews books. I love her! And yes, I know. Inuyasha's a little OOC, but not too much right? Remember, he's a bad boy that had a little too much to drink. Well, I like Inuyasha this way, strangely. I don't know if I ever wanna write another chapter like that again. Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter however. Anyhow, this is Megu-chan and I'm out!


	8. Cram Session

**A/n:** Hey, everybody, once again I hope you guys weren't too disappointed with the last chapter. But I'm back, even though I should be writing the next chapter for my other stories. .; Anyhow, let's go! I've reached 100. Replies at the end of the chapter. But I'm still a little upset because I had to type this dumb chapter over again because my computer kept saying that it caused a serious error last time it was opened. What a load of crap!

**Chapter 8: Cram Session**

"L-little sister?" she choked out. Kagome couldn't help it, she was a little upset. Even saying 'little' was an understatement. How could he possibly think of her in that way after kissing in the closet, "sleeping" together, and the whole incident in that classroom.

"Yeah. What's wrong with that?" Inuyasha asked evidently unaware of how hurt Kagome felt.

"Inuyasha… The way you've been treating me and then you want to say that I only seem like a little sister?"

"What do you mean? The way I've been treating you?" he asked, evidently confused.

"The classroom and the party…?"

"It was a dare and I was just joking.," he declared simply.

Her eyes flooded with tears. She couldn't believe him. And after all they had been through… "That's it, Inuyasha! Get out of my bed!!!!"

"Huh? Why?"

"You just don't get it do you?!" With that she pushed him out of the bed making a loud THUD! Noise as he hit the floor muttering obscenities under his breath. It was even enough to wake Sango and Miroku.

"Kagome? Are you okay?" Sango asked concern over her face.

"No. But I will be," she said in a huff.

Miroku gave a perverted look at Inuyasha. "You must have been bad…"

He threw a pillow in his direction. "Shut up!"

"If everyone's alright then can we go back to bed?" Sango asked eying around the room. Everyone nodded. "Kagome?"

"Yea, I'm fine." She laid back in bed and threw the covers over her head.

Inuyasha stared up at the 'sleeping' figure of Kagome. Just what was that girls' problem anyway? Oh well. Girls are just moody, he figured shrugging it off as he fell off into a deep sleep.

Inuyasha arose from bed. "Hey, Kagome?! About last night?" He pulled himself out of his covers to look at the bed. Empty. He turned to the other parts of the room. No one anywhere. _Where the hell is everyone?_ he wondered glancing at his wrist watch. 12:55. Dammit. He was late for class!

Not even concerned about taking a shower, he threw on a red jersey that read 'Players 69.' Then some sagging baggy jeans that were low enough to reveal his silky black boxers. After kicking on his shoes, he was out the door, running at top speed. Normally he could care less about being on time to class, but he was paying to go to Tokyo U.

In 10 seconds or less, Inuyasha dashed into the World Civilizations class. There he came face to face with some short kid—make that face to stomach. He merely pushed past the child and hopped into the seat farthest in the back. That being a seat next to Kagome, unfortunately for her. "So where the hell's this teacher at?" he asked her, getting no response. "Kagome? Kagome?" Okay now, what was her problem? Inuyasha wasn't sure, but nobody—and he meant nobody—ignored him. He tore up a scrap of paper and began to chew it, then took perfect aim by hitting the side of her head.

"Mr. Shikon I believe is your name?"

Inuyasha, annoyed that Kagome didn't respond, turned around. "Who said that?"

"Me."

"Where are you?" he asked, still searching around the classroom.

"Down here." Inuyasha looked and saw a short man about 4"1 with a bald head and a white mustache. "I'm Mr. Myouga."

He couldn't help himself and erupted into laughter. "Y-you must be one of those midgets?!" Now the class had joined him in laughter—everyone but Kagome. Inuyasha, noticing this, stopped to look at her. "Look, Kagome, would you mind telling me why the hell you're so upset with me?"

For once she wasn't silent. "None of your business!"

"If someone's mad at me I have a right to know why. The problem does concern me right?"

"That's it," Myouga said evidently tired of being overlooked (no pun intended). "Ms. Higurashi, Mr. Shikon, out of my classroom!"

"But I—" Kagome started to protest.

"OUT!!" You could almost see the veins popping out of his head.

The two dashed out of the classroom.

"I wonder if Kagome's getting along fine with Mr. Myouga," Sango said nibbling on her rice ball.

The two were sitting in the lunchroom across from each other. They'd just come from World Civilizations themselves. The lunchroom was pretty big with four different lines to get food. What impressed Sango the most is that you could go to the courtyard and eat lunch out there on nice patio tables. Not to mention the perfect view of the courtyard from inside. The lunchroom had beautiful stained glass windows that were placed in just the right spot to accent sunlight.

"I'm positive she is. Inuyasha's the one you should be worrying about. I'd like to know if he made it on time. Kagome really didn't want us to wake him," Miroku replied.

"Maybe it had something to deal with last night," Sango suggested replaying the scene in her head. Then shrugged it off. "I'll ask Kag later."

Kagome crossed her arms and continued to shoot darts at Inuyasha's head.

"Aren't you gonna tell me why you're mad yet?" when there was no answer, Inuyasha stomped over to her placing his hands on her shoulder. "What the hell did I do?"

She turned to face him and then had to turn back away. Looking at him just brought painful memories. It was just like this that he'd kissed her and shrugged it off as if it were nothing. That was her first kiss! "Leave me alone."

"Not until you tell me."

"Fine!" She was getting tired of this, but it moved her to know he cared. "I don't appreciate how you said I was like a little sister to you when you've been leading me on this whole time."

Inuyasha stopped to think. "Leading you on huh? And how would that be?"

Kagome could feel that seductive voice of his coming. "You're leading me on right now."

"Just cause I'm talking to you?" he asked in a flirtatious tone.

"You're doing it again. See?" Kagome was starting to blush.

Inuyasha just flashed a smile. "See? Now you're not mad at me anymore. And if you don't like being called 'little sister' I won't call you that. I just sometimes get my emotions mixed up. Alright? I'm sorry. I just meant that I'd protect you, okay?"

What did he mean by 'emotions mixed up'? Kagome thought. She really didn't want to accept his apology, but he did seem pretty concerned at her refusal to speak with him… "Fine. I forgive you. Let's go back inside."

Inuyasha nodded and followed after her.

"Well if it isn't Mr. Shikon and Ms. Higurashi ready to learn. We were discussing Japan and how we'll be having a test on it Wednesday," Mr. Myouga said sitting behind his desk.

When Inuyasha passed by he could see that he was sitting on a bunch of books. That guy was hopeless.

It didn't take that long before they were out of WC to Inuyasha, but that was probably because he slept through the whole lecture…

"Off to lunch huh, Inuyasha?" Kagome asked smiling brightly.

"What the hell are you smiling so much for?"

"Because this will be my first time eating lunch in college." Inuyasha rolled his eyes, but she didn't seem to notice. "You know, my friend Eri said that in high class colleges such as this one, they sometimes have fast food joints in them. Boy would I like a burger right now."

He sucked his teeth in distaste. "Sounds greasy. I'll have good ole ramen anyday."

Sango and Miroku looked around the College Bookstore for their World Civilizations book. Within no trouble at all, Sango easily found it. ¥5000. Whoa! She was glad her scholarship covered her books because she sure didn't have the money… Bad news for Miroku.

"Hey, Miroku, check this."

When he looked at the price he nearly had a heart attack. "Looks like I won't be getting a book."

"Don't be silly. It's not all that much."

"Alas it is for a poor man."

Sango picked up the book and headed for the cash register. It wasn't a long line and she managed to get her book with no hassle at all. Miroku finally gave in and decided to buy the expensive thing…

"Well, looks like I won't be eating or buying anything else for awhile."

"That's what our job is for," Sango reminded him.

"Chump change. And let's see…" he grabbed Sango's left hand and stared down at her watch. "We have approximately 25 more minutes until Accounting."

"That's right. You have Accounting and I'll be in Statistics until 5…. We won't see each other for a while…"

"True, but let's spend the time together while we can." Miroku gave a smile.

She returned it. "Okay."

"I suppose Eri was wrong they don't have fast food restaurants in here… But I must admit the food is pretty good." Kagome slurped on her noodles.

"At least they've got ramen. I'd choose it over burgers anyday." Inuyasha took another bite. "Tastes like chicken."

"Isn't it flavored that way?"

"Excuse me, but may I sit here?" there stood a lanky boy with brownish blond hair.

Kagome looked over at Inuyasha who just raised an eyebrow. "Sure."

"Thank you." He took a seat in front of Kagome. Inuyasha was sitting on the left side of her. "My name's Houjo Hashimoto. Yours?" He stared straight over at Kagome as he asked this question.

"Kagome and this is Inuyasha."

"I see. So where are you from? I'm from here. Good ole Tokyo."

Inuyasha rolled his eyes. _He tells us __Tokyo as if we don't know where we're at. Idiot. _

"I'm from Yokohama and he's from Kawasaki."

Houjo nodded as he bit into his sandwich.

"Let me ask you a question," Inuyasha stated more as a command than a question. "Are you…gay?"  
Houjo nearly spit his milk out. "Pardon?"

"Are you gay?" he repeated.

"Of course not. I'm single and looking…" he stared straight at Kagome as he spoke.

"Well she's not the one. Kagome's taken."

"Yeah. By me." That was a familiar voice and when Kagome's eyes averted up she saw him… Kouga. "So, baby, miss me?"

Inuyasha flashed Kouga a look and then decided to play along. "So you're cheating on me, Kagome?"

That response caught Kagome off guard. "W-what?!" Was he for real? Na… He was probably just playing again. Doing something Kagome liked to call 'indirect flirting'.

"Damn right she is," Kouga answered smirking.

Houjo looked in awe. This girl had seemed so… well he couldn't find the words but he never thought of Kagome as the type to be unfair in relationships.

"Kagome's my girl now." Kouga wrapped his arm around her waist and swiftly maneuvered her hand in his. Then he kissed it. "So what about me and you tonight at 7? At some French restaurant like Chez Paris."

Before Kagome had a chance to respond, Inuyasha did it for her. "Sorry, but we already happen to be doing something tonight."

Kouga raised an eyebrow as if he knew he was lying. "Like what?"

"Something you wouldn't do with your little sister."

Kagome hit Inuyasha upside his head. "No. Nothing like that. But I really am busy."

"No sweat," he coolly replied. "We can get together some other night." He looked over at Inuyasha. "And we _will._" Kouga hopped up from the table and walked off.

"That was crazy, but thanks, Inuyasha," she said, obviously relieved for an excuse to be free of Kouga. He was a nice guy and all, but he wasn't her type. The same for Houjo. _Just when do I have a type? _She wondered to herself. _I've never really been with someone before anyway. Kouga's sweet…_

An amazed expression formed on his face. "For what?"

"Saving me from Houjo," she whispered.

"No big deal."

Sango absently glanced at her watch. 2:27. She tapped Miroku on the shoulder. "It's almost time for your class."

He sighed. Miroku just didn't feel like going—especially to Accounting. A subject he didn't recall enrolling for.

Sango could see the down look on his face and offered to walk him to class.

Miroku grinned. "My aren't we just the lady?" He slipped an arm around her waist, but let it slip too far…

SMACK! "Walk yourself to class!"

The rest of the day hadn't been much. The usual lectures, assignments, and notes to take, Inuyasha was already ready to quit school. If it hadn't been for all the work he'd been fine. But no matter how hard it got, Sango wasn't going to break her record of straight A's.

Kagome tossed her notebook on the floor of the dorm. "You guys, we have just survived a whole day of college."

"Yes, but there's cramming to do," Sango pointed out causing everyone to fall over anime-style. She had always been pretty smart, the lucky type that never had to study much. Not that she was some sort of nerd, just made sure she passed.

"Ah," Miroku started wrapping an arm around her shoulder, "the ever studious and beautiful Sango."

She blushed. "Oh stop, Miroku." She could feel something on her backside and the blush disappeared. "Really. Stop."

Kagome fell back on the bed. "Cram sessions. My little brain cells cannot compute it all."

"There goes my 'Cheat offa Kagome' idea. I'd rather have a fifty than a zero," Inuyasha said. "If can flunk by myself."

Kagome grabbed a pillow and swatted him with it.

"That's not gonna happen because Sango's here to help. Today's Cram Session, World Civilizations, Japan. We'll look over it by ourselves first and then review it. Alright?"

Everyone sweatdropped but agreed. Sango was such the brainiac.

It hadn't been too far into the cram session when there was a loud knock on the door. Everyone exchanged glances and turned their eyes to Inuyasha.

"Hey?! Why do I gotta answer the door?!" No one answered, but he opened the door anyway. When he saw who it was he wished that he hadn't. It was Kouga holding a pizza box. "We didn't order any."

"I know. But I bought this especially for Kagome so… Where is she?"

"Why didn't you call first? We could have been cooking dinner already."

"I don't smell anything."

"That's because it's frozen."

Kagome, noticing how long Inuyasha'd been at the door walked up. "Hi, Kouga. What are you doing here?"

The smile on Kagome's face was infectious and he couldn't help but to smile too. He moved the pizza box closer to her and motioned for her to open it.

She did as told and inside there was a heart-shaped pepperoni pizza. "Whoa, Kouga…" She couldn't believe it. No one in her whole entire life had ever purchased her a heart-shaped pizza. Not like it was that big of an idea, but Kagome sure found it romantic. "Thanks so much!" She enveloped Kouga into a hug.

Inuyasha nearly threw up and if he had he would have made sure it hit that damn pizza.

"Well I guess I'll be leaving now," Kouga said turning towards the door.

_Finally, _Inuyasha thought in his head as he headed for the doorknob.

"Wait! Kouga you have Mr. Myouga for World Civilizations too. Right?" Kagome asked.

"Yeah. Tomorrow." Kouga actually had no idea of what she was talking about but maybe it would be a way for him to stay close to her. Why not play along?

"I was going to ask you if you'd like to stay. We're all studying for his test. You'll get it on Thursday. You could join us if you wanted."

"Sure."

The next few hours were like a living hell to Inuyasha. He rejoiced to the Lord when it was all over. Inuyasha practically skipped to the door and slammed it in Kouga's face. "Bout time he's gone."

"That was rude of you, Inuyasha," she chastised.

He looked over at Kagome. "It was rude of him not to call first."

"Whatever."

"It's time to go to bed now. And next time we have another cram session, invite Kouga again. That pizza was good," Miroku said licking his lips.

"How can you say that? I can't believe you actually ate that," Inuyasha said.

"It was good," Kagome admitted. "And Inuyasha you'd be agreeing with us if you had tried some."

"Can we just forget it now? I don't want to have any memory of him being in my dorm."

"_Our_ dorm and don't you forget it," Sango said closing her textbook. "Now we should all get some well-deserved rest."

Inuyasha hopped in Kagome's bed, but she flashed him a look. "Not tonight or any other night. I don't feel I know you well enough."

"Are you still upset?!" he asked incredulously. "Come on, it's not like we're doing something Miroku would do." A perverted look came over Miroku's face.

She didn't answer. "Good night, Inuyasha!" it was true. Despite all the events that occurred today, a little part of her was still mad. It just hurt…

Inuyasha mumbled some choice words on the floor but stopped when Miroku started whispering that he could stay on the futon. Tonight he'd be sleeping with Sango. Inuyasha strongly doubted it, but went ahead and took it. Miroku would not be getting that futon back.

SMACK! "Go to bed, Miroku!!!" Sango's voice rang out through the night.

Inuyasha snickered. That was Miroku for you…

**Ending notes:** Hey you guys! Yes, I typed this over just for all you great reviewers. I almost wasn't going to but… Hope you enjoyed it. And here are some replies. Oh but before I write that: **IMPORTANT PLEASE READ!!! **I've received millions of reviews asking what that game with the dice was. Gomen-nasai. I should've been clearer. I know you've probably seen those little special dice (I have no idea where they sell them) that have words on them instead of numbers. It'll be something like 'kiss' 'on the floor' 'lick' etc. It might name a body part and what to do or either what to do and where. Understand? I can't remember which one, but once one of the people that sit at my lunch table brought those little pink dices out and I was reading the actions. That's where I got the idea. I hope that cleared up some things.


	9. Home at last

**A/N: **I've taken longer than usual to update. You probably thought I died! But I didn't. My mom just kicked me off for a few days… So blame her!

**Dedication: **The reviewers! Who else?!

**Chapter 9: Home at last!**

For Kagome, time just seemed to pass by quickly. It seemed like it was just yesterday that she and her friends had studied for Myouga's test. She remembered. She'd scored an 88, Sango a perfect 100, Miroku a 90, and Inuyasha 70. But that had been about 3 months ago. Today was Thursday, December 20. Their last day in school before Christmas break started. Everyone had been spreading the Christmas spirit and discussing their plans. Sango and Kagome had already said that they were going to be going back home to see their families. Inuyasha hadn't really discussed what he was going to be doing. Miroku said that staying over at his home for Christmas wasn't going to be much just watching his Uncle Mushin get drunk off of eggnog. Kagome had to disagree though; she knew her Christmas was going to be great. She'd see Souta, Mom and Grandpa. And she couldn't forget Buyo, her overweight cat! She was just too excited.

"So, Inuyasha, we've been talking all day about what we're doing for Christmas, what about you?" Kagome asked brightly as they walked to lunch.

"We don't celebrate Christmas," he said coldly. "And even if we did, there'd be nothing."

"What do you mean?" She was confused, just what did he mean by that?

"It's nothing. Don't concern yourself." He quickened his pace, leaving Kagome to walk by herself. _I mean, it's no big deal right? It's just some dumb holiday that I haven't celebrated with my family since I was 6. _His face softened as if remembering some memory. Christmas had always been painful for him. His mom had a cold and winter hadn't exactly been nice to it. She'd died that Christmas Eve. Since then they had stopped celebrating it, it brought too much pain for his father and then he died a few years later from a heart attack. That left Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru, his half-brother, alone. Not as though it mattered, they both despised each other and wouldn't be caught dead celebrating Christmas with each other. Inuyasha just figured that he'd stay at the dorm. No big deal.

Kagome walked over and joined Sango and Miroku at their usual table.

"Hey, Kagome, where's Inuyasha?" Sango asked noticing he was missing.

"He wanted to be by himself. Bad Christmas experiences I guess."

Miroku nodded. "Yeah. He doesn't really have much of a family since him and his older brother don't get along…"

"I see…" Kagome instantly felt bad for even having the nerve to ask him about his Christmas. But it wasn't her fault right? If Inuyasha had just told her about it then all would have been well.

It didn't take long, though, before Inuyasha walked in and took a seat near Kagome. Now was her chance. "Inuyasha, I'm sorry about earlier. I had no idea."

"It's not your fault anyhow. Don't sweat it. So you guys still gonna spread stories of your happy cheer?" he asked sarcastically.

Miroku smirked. "Of that I have none. Just some crazy tales."

Sango turned to Kagome. "So your mom will be picking you up right?"

She nodded. "Your dad, you?"

"No. I'll be driving back and forth. That way your mom won't have to drive you back. Besides, my dad isn't much for driving such a long way."

"Yeah."

It was finally Friday and Tokyo University was packed with millions of cars. Parents had come to pick up their future graduates while other students were attempting to pull out of the crowded parking lot.

Kagome stared out of the window of their dorm which just happened to have a perfect view of the parking lot. She couldn't wait! Her family was going to come pick her up in their mini-van and they were going to drive back to Yokohama. Her bags were already packed and she had on her warmest coat. Still, a little part of her still felt sorry for Inuyasha. She glanced back at him. He was sitting on the bed watching some DVD on his laptop. That's when a light bulb popped in her head. "Hey, Inuyasha!"

"What? I'm watching something," he said impatiently.

"Then…" She reached a hand around the back of him to the computer and pressed 'pause'. "For Christmas break why don't you stay over at my house? Huh? What do you say? I'm sure my mom won't mind."

Inuyasha was taken aback. No one had ever offered to take him home for Christmas. Of course that might have just been because he had always pretended that things were all right. When they asked him about his Christmas when they'd returned to school he'd always tell some scenario he'd watched on T.V. Those kids had always believed him. It was either that or he wouldn't respond.

"C'mon, say yes," Kagome pressured looking up at him with puppy dog eyes.

"Fine…" How could he resist? "Since you want me to come so bad."

"Hey don't put it all on me. You know you wanted to come," she teased but with a bright smile.

"Feh. I was gonna have a good time without you, you just knew your Christmas was going to be boring without me."

"Whatever," Kagome replied deciding to let him win. Perhaps maybe… Nah. Never mind.

But Inuyasha was really a little grateful that she had invited him. Inuyasha didn't really want to spend another Christmas alone…

"Kagome, has your mom come yet?" Sango asked as she and Miroku walked through the doorway.

"Nope. I'm still waiting."

"Okay. Remember, I'm not going to leave until your mom does."

Kagome nodded.

"Oh, Sango, what will I do without you. It'll be a whole…" Miroku glanced at his calendar, "two weeks that I won't see you."

Sango gave a sympathetic look. "Don't worry, Miroku, I'll call you as soon as I get home. Alright?"

He nodded even if it wasn't all right.

That's when another light bulb popped to Kagome's head. "Hey, Sango, why doesn't Miroku stay at your house? I'm sure your dad would like to meet his little girl's boyfriend."

"Yeah but I'm sure that Miroku has his own family to—"

"Actually no. Mushin will probably be at the bar or something. So I'm free."

"See?" Kagome asked cutting back into the conversation. "All is good to go, right?"

Sango almost cursed Kagome for putting her on the spot like that. Now if she said no she'd hurt Miroku's feelings… Don't get her wrong, she wouldn't mind bringing him home for Christmas. It was just her father… Her dad had always told Sango that when she got a boyfriend to bring him home and let him meet him. But Miroku was so lecherous, if her father caught him she wouldn't be allowed to date him. That was for sure, still… Miroku was pretty much a gentleman, just the kind of guy she was positive her dad wanted her to date. Except for the 'feeling on butt' part. Oh well… If she was ever going to marry Miroku, then her dad _would _have to meet him. Just a second, was she thinking about marriage already?

"Alright. But on one condition: Your hand will come nowhere in contact with my hindquarters."

"How about only when your dad's around."

"Miroku…" she warned.

He raised his hands in defense. "Joking. I'll be on my best behavior. Promise."

"Good." Sango gave him a little kiss. "Don't break your promise now."

"I won't."

The lovey-dovey moment was interrupted by a knock on the door with a little cry of, "Kagome, are you in there?"

Kagome knew who that was. She thrust open the door. "Souta! Mom! Grandpa!" They hugged each other and asked Kagome fifty questions a minute. It took her family awhile before they noticed the other residents of the dorm.

"This is Inuyasha and Miroku, Sango's boyfriend."

"Sango's got herself a boyfriend?" Ms. Higurashi inquired with a smile. "I'm happy for you, dear; he seems like a perfect gentleman."

Miroku grinned and Sango blushed. "Thank you, Mrs. Higurashi, you're quite the lady yourself. So full of youth that I had mistaken you for Kagome's older sister."

Ms. Higurashi beamed. "You're just saying that."

"Oh no," he insisted, "I only speak the truth. Sango might just be getting a run for her money."

Kagome elbowed him with a whisper of "Don't go overboard."

_Suck up, _Inuyasha thought. _But everyone always seems to fall for that "Mr. Nice and Polite' act._

"Um… Mom, there's something I wanted to talk to you about… I was wondering if Inuyasha could come with us back to Yokohama for Christmas. You see—"

"No, it's no problem at all. The more the merrier, they always say. Right? And besides, Souta seems to like him." She looked over at her son who was 'oooing' and 'ahhing' over something on Inuyasha's computer.

"Yeah." Kagome agreed. Her little brother always did have a love for electronics. Especially video games…

"Where's Sango's father?"

"He's not coming. Sango's going to drive herself."

"In all this snow?" Ms. Higurashi shook her head. "I don't think so." She turned her attention to Sango. "Sango, I hope you're already packed up because there's no way I'm letting you drive home by yourself. You're riding with us."

"Really, Mrs. Higurashi—"

"No, no, I insist."

There was no arguing with Kagome's mom and even if you attempted at it, you'd never win. That was just the way it was. "But are you sure that there'll be enough space? Because I was going to bring Miroku with me so my dad could meet him."

"How thoughtful, nevertheless I'm sure we'll all fit somehow."

So everyone grabbed their stuff and headed to Ms. Higurashi's mini-van. Grandpa sat down in the passenger seat next to Ms. Higurashi. Kagome and Sango sat next to each other in the middle which left Miroku, Souta, and an annoyed Inuyasha in the back.

"So, have you got any video games or consoles?" an eager Souta asked.

"No."

"I do. We've got a PS2 at home. And a Sega Genesis. Boy, I have them all."

"Whoopee," Inuyasha responded sarcastically. He liked video games but he didn't exactly collect them. He was more of a person to play it at a Pizza Hut or something wasting yen.

Souta didn't keep the conversation that long and soon switched it to food. "Mom, can we stop at a McDonald's or something?"

Kagome sighed. "C'mon… We basically just got on the road and you're hungry? At this rate we'll never get home."

And it was true, they had just pulled out the parking lot and out to the crowded street.

"But I didn't eat lunch..."

"It's okay. We'll stop," Ms. Higurashi told her whining son. She turned into a McDonalds not too far away and to the drive thru. "So what do you all want?"

"Well, if you don't mind, Ms. Higurashi, could you place our orders as separate?" Miroku asked from his seat next to Inuyasha. "I wouldn't like for you to pay all that money so I'll just pay for my order and Sango's."

"Thanks, Miroku, but no thanks. This girl is liberated."

"Is that so?" He arched an eyebrow. "The same for you, Kagome?"

"No… I'm a little short on cash."

All the eyes in the van turned to Inuyasha. He could feel the stares and looked up from his laptop. "What?"

"Aren't you going to offer to pay for Kagome's meal?" Miroku asked.

He didn't take his eyes off the laptop as he spoke. "Why can't her mom pay for it? Why do I got to?"

Now Ms. Higurashi and Grandpa had turned to look at him. Both were probably thinking 'What a cheap boy and with such poor manners…'

"Inuyasha…"

"Fine. I'll pay. Ya happy now? Just get off my case!"

Everyone had turned away from the scene by now, but Ms. Higurashi was still staring at the obnoxious boy that was supposed to be staying at her home over the holidays. With a mutter of 'No home training' she turned around.

Miroku turned to Inuyasha. "We must work on your manners. Seriously."

He rolled his eyes. "There ain't nobody to impress."

Miroku put his hand to his forehead. "Her family, smart guy. You want to make a good impression, right?" Before Inuyasha could answer, he continued, "And you forget that you will be residing in their home for the next two weeks. During Christmas as well might I add."

The voice of reason. Yeah, that was Miroku for you. He was always giving Inuyasha advice, regardless of whether or not he listened. Somehow though, he always gave in and listened to his best buddy. Although Inuyasha wouldn't admit it.

"Fine."

"So what do you guys want?" Ms. Higurashi asked as she pulled up to the speaker.

"A cheeseburger and fries." Kagome paused for a moment. "And a Coke."

"Quarter Pounder with cheese," Inuyasha said.

"Me too," Souta echoed after his new role model. He wasn't sure of why he looked up to him though. Maybe it was because he looked tough, cool, and smart. He thought Inuyasha would be real handsome if his eyes weren't so cold…

The rest of the ride had been pretty quiet from that point on. Miroku had fallen asleep, Souta was playing his Game Boy Advance, Sango and Kagome were just staring out the window at traffic, and Inuyasha had his earphones on. But soon almost everyone was asleep…

"Kagome. Kagome, wake up. We're home," a voice called.

She opened her eyes to see her mom and an empty mini-van. Where was everyone? Kagome looked around. "Where is—"

"I dropped Sango and Miroku at Sango's house. Everyone else is inside."

"Oh." As she got out the car, she could see that the daylight sky was slowly turning into night. Good. Kagome couldn't wait to go to sleep—in own bed. She walked to the front door and left herself in. Kagome took it all in. The potpourri smell and the pictures of her happy childhood. The kitchen and the soft cushions of her sofa that you could just sink into. She drew in a deep breath and smiled. She was home. But it wouldn't be home until…

Kagome rushed up the stairs all the way to the end of the hall and pushed open a white door with a sign that read 'Kagome's room.' She looked around. There was her desk pushed in front of the window. Her bed, dressers, and her closet which was practically empty…it was great to be back. She walked over to her bed and laid down, Kagome was so tired that she didn't notice the lump under the covers she was on top of…

"Daddy, I'm home!" Sango shouted through her seemingly empty house. There was no response, so she decided to try again. "Dad? Kohaku? Where are you?" And why was it so dark? She flicked on the light switch to her right in the den and then something jumped at her that nearly gave Sango a heart attack…

"Welcome home, Sango!" Kohaku and Mr. Hiraikotsu said in unison enveloping the girl in a hug. "It's been such a long time, Sango. We've missed you."

"Me, too," she replied, her eyes brimming with tears. She was back with her family.

"Sango, we've prepared a feast in your honor," her dad said leading her to the kitchen.

The table was set with all sorts of foods: Sushi, soba wheat noodles, rice… She had never seen so much food in her life. "Now come, sit, Sango, and let us begin this feast."

She nodded and took her spot at the table, that being one next to Kohaku. Her dad sat at the end. "Let us join together in prayer. Sango, how about you lead?"

She smiled warmly. Had it been that long that she'd done this? "Okay." Sango closed her eyes and began. "Kami-sama, watakushi-tachi—"

"Hello? Sango? Can I come in yet?" a male's voice asked.

Mr. Hiraikotsu shot up an eyebrow and took a glance at Sango. "What's the meaning of this?"

"Um…" Sango rose from her spot from the table to the boy standing in the doorway. "Dad, this is Miroku Kazaana. He's my…my boyfriend."

"Good evening, Mr. Hiraikotsu," he greeted.

An awkward silence surrounded the room before Mr. Hiraikotsu decided to clear his throat. "Well… Mr. Kazaana, you're dating my little girl, huh? Please, don't be a stranger in my home. Do join me in the den."

"Sure thing."

Sango watched as the two men left the room. That had been the moment she'd dreaded… And she already knew how it was going to turn out; so many of her boyfriends had been lured into the same trap. Her dad would get him into the den and ask him a few trick questions, and then she'd never see Miroku again. Great, another boyfriend gone… And one she had really liked…

"I'm going to go watch," Kohaku said slipping past Sango to go watch the interrogation.

She sighed, holding her hand to her head and walked after him.

"So, young man, what are your intentions for my daughter?" Mr. Hiraikotsu asked.

"My intentions are just as honorable as yours were when you met your wife," Miroku replied coolly.

Mr. Hiraikotsu could have almost sworn he'd heard that response from somewhere. (Hehe! Leave the answer of the commercial in a review if you know) "So you must attend the same college?  
Miroku nodded.

"So what are you going for? Your occupation?"

"I wish to be a judge."

Mr. Hiraikotsu nodded. "Judge's make a lot of money."

"Yes, I'm aware," he answered smugly.

"So then you'll be able to support my daughter?"

He nodded his head. "Of course."

"How many kids do you two plan on having?"

Sango shook her head. Here came the hook.

Miroku got this silly smile on his face just imagining him and Sango having kids. Oh yeah… He couldn't wait until that day. His imagination was starting to get the better of him, but Mr. Hiraikotsu's impatient impression snapped Miroku out of it. "Uh… Well, maybe 4."

Sango's eyes got wide. Was he out of his mind? There was no way in heaven she was going to have all those kids. She'd always dreamed of two: a boy and a girl… Now here's the line.

"So you have plans of having kids before you two are married?!"

"Oh no! I wouldn't even dream of doing something dishonorable like that." (Wasn't he just dreaming that a while ago…?)

Mr. Hiraikotsu nodded his head. _He's good, _he thought studying Miroku. But with every person there's a bad seed implanted in them. "So what would you say if I told you that the only room I could offer you tonight would be Sango's? In the event that you'd have to share?"

Miroku's crystal blue eyes nearly lit up as bright as the sky. "Oh boy…" Improper thoughts immediately filled his head once more and here came that goofy smile. He was nearly drooling at the mouth his imagination was so vivid.

Sango shook her head again. Sink her…

But Miroku cleared his throat. "How about you let us share and we'll see what happens…?"

At that point, Sango could've just socked Miroku for that stupid ass comment. Now there was no way her father would ever let her date him again. Oh yes, she could tell that tonight would be Miroku's last at the Hiraikotsu residence. If he tried anything he'd be dead. Her father was a little overprotective when it came to his children, but other than that he's a pretty good guy.

Mr. Hiraikotsu smiled on of those hidden meaning smiles before saying, "That can be arranged. How about it?"

"Really?" Miroku asked eating the bait off the hook. He had considered it a joke. What kind of father would let his daughter's boyfriend spend the night in her room—with her—alone—and not expect something to happen? Evidently not a very bright one. "Sure thing."

Sango's father smiled. "Good good." He rose from his easy chair and left out the room. _Just try something with my daughter. I dare you to, Kazaana…_

_He's good, but not good enough, _Miroku thought.

An angry looking Sango stomped over to Miroku.

"Hello, Darling, so how was I?"

"How were you?! How were you?!! You completely blew it! Now I'll never be allowed to see you again! Idiot!"

"Sango…"

"Great," she interrupted. "Just when—"

"Sango…!" He grabbed her and placed the 'ssh' sign to her lips. "It's alright. Okay? I'm on my best behavior remember?"

"You sure weren't earlier. You don't know my dad like I do."

"I want to—I want him to approve of you because I…" Her voice trailed off and tears started to slide off her cheeks.

Miroku brushed them away and she buried her face in his shirt still sobbing.

From the back doorway, Sango's father was watching…

Souta walked around the house searching for his role model. He pushed open the guest room and found no one. Where was he? He wanted to show him how far he'd gotten on his video game. He pushed open Kagome's door. She'd know where he was. "Hey, Kagome… Whoa!" Souta backed away from her room like it was going to explode and then walked back. Kagome was lying on top of Inuyasha—they were in the same bed!! "Man and I thought you said you two didn't like each other. I guess you do more than we all thought."

"Huh?" Kagome blinked and there was Inuyasha. "Inuyasha?! How in the world did you get in my bed? You little pervert!"

"W-what are you talking about?" the now awake Inuyasha asked. "I was sleeping here first, wench!"

"Didn't you ever stop to think this was my room? The sign on the door should have been a dead giveaway!"

"Are you calling me illiterate?!"

"Evidently."

Souta backed out of the room. To him, his sister was the hardest person in the world to get along with. Oh well. When Kagome kicked Inuyasha out, he could stay with him… They'd have too much fun. Souta headed to his room smiling. OH boy!

"Now get out!" Kagome pushed Inuyasha out of the room. She didn't know what was up with him. He was so moody. Sometimes he was flirtatious and seductive, other times he was rude and arrogant. Kagome would never understand him.

Inuyasha sighed with his back pressed against Kagome's door. Okay, he admitted it. He knew that was her room and he'd known she was there on top of him. But somehow, he liked being in her presence, being that close to her. It made him feel like everyone in the world wasn't so bad… He'd never inform Kagome of those feelings those.

"Hey, Inuyasha, want to stay in my room tonight?"

For a moment, he'd thought that was Kagome, but it was just her pesky brother. He was so annoying. Inuyasha shook his head. A down expression appeared on Souta's face and Inuyasha decided to add, "Maybe tomorrow night, kid."

"Cool!" Souta headed back through his door and then turned to Inuyasha. "So… Are you gonna be my brother-in-law soon?"

"WHAT?!"

Sango sat down on her queen-sized bed and pulled her hand to the lamp switch. "Ready, Miroku?" She looked over at the boy who was trying to get comfortable on the inflatable bed Kohaku had kindly set up from him.

"Sure thing. But I bet I'd be cozier in your bed."

She groaned. "And just when my dad was saying all these good things about you."

His eyes light up. "Like what?"

"Doesn't matter, it's lights out." She switched off the lamp beside her bed and made herself comfortable.

"Hey, Sango?" Miroku asked.

"Yea?"

"I wonder how Inuyasha and Kagome are doing." He chuckled. "Especially since her parents don't exactly approve of him."

This brought Sango to giggles. She could remember the car ride home… Now if her dad had been driving, Inuyasha sure wouldn't be staying at her house tonight. He'd better be glad Kagome's family was pretty forgiving…

"I'd call but it's almost 11 so…"

"I understand. Good night, Sango."

"Nite."

The room fell silent except for the gentle sound of the rain falling outside. That gentle rain soon turned into a thunderstorm…

Sango shuddered and snuggled deeper into the covers. Most of the time she didn't mind storms, but this one was different. The lightning sounded so close, like it was going to strike a tree or something… "Miroku?"

"Yes?"  
How could she possibly say it clearly enough that Miroku wouldn't get the wrong idea…? "Could you um…"  
"Come up there with you?" he suggested.

"And I mean that in the cleanest way possible," she warned.

"Sure…" Their conversation was interrupted by a soft knock on the door followed by a cry of, "Sango, can I sleep with you?"

She knew even before he spoke that it was her younger sibling. He often came to her room during thunderstorms even thought he was 15.

Kohaku entered the room and hopped over to a spot near Sango. But, boy, did he look surprised when he saw Miroku next to his big sister. "Sango…"

"Don't worry, Kohaku, he's just up here for the same reasons you are. I'm sure you know me better than that."

He nodded. His sister always did have a high set of morals.

_Funny how people shift the blame, huh? _Miroku thought. But he had no complaints, as long as he was next to Sango he didn't mind.

A crash of thunder followed by a strike of lightning flickered through, causing Kagome's bedroom to light up. She'd always hated thunderstorms. It wasn't the destruction it caused, more like the noise it made. Silly huh? She knew she was a little too old to run to her mom's room but…

Kagome quickly dashed out the door into the hallway. It was pretty dark out there and her heart nearly stopped beating when she bumped into something in the hall. She pulled her hand up to feel the object. Something hard, yet smooth… Kagome moved her hand up higher to something soft and then…

"Watch it, wench, that was my eye you just touched!"

She knew that voice. "Inuyasha?!" And the lightning flashed revealing him in some red, silky boxers and bare chest.

"Of course, who else could it be? Did you have to touch me to find out?"

Kagome gulped. As irresistible as Inuyasha looked, she just wonder at what point she'd started touching him. What if she…?

Inuyasha, as if reading her mind, said, "Don't worry, you just touched my chest on up. As if I'd let you touch below the belt, you haven't earned that privilege yet."

She rolled her eyes. "Yeah right. Who'd want to?" He opened his mouth, but Kagome quickly spoke. "That was a rhetorical question."

"So tell me why the hell you're roaming the halls this late."

"I'd like to ask you the same thing." There was no way she was going to tell Inuyasha that she was going to go sleep with her mom because of the storm.

He answered simply, "I'm thirsty." His violet eyes flickered to her. "Now, you."

_Think fast. Think fast, _she thought. _Um… Lightbulb! Great!_ "I'm up because I wanted to check up on Souta. He's scared of thunderstorms you know."

"Sure…" he said slightly doubtful.

Kagome approached Souta's bedroom door and twisted the doorknob. The T.V. was on and Souta was sitting in front of it, a controller in his hand.

"Souta! You're supposed to be asleep, not playing video games," she scolded.

"Now if I had been mom, you would have just gotten belted."

He rolled his eyes. "I'm in the 8th grade now, too old to get belted."

Inuyasha started snickering. Kagome turned to him. "Well… say something."

"He told you."

Kagome sighed. Was it her or was Souta becoming more and more obnoxious all the time? "Souta, just please go to bed before you get electrocuted." He didn't look convinced, so Kagome started explaining the dangers of using electronic devices during thunderstorms. That got him to turn his game off. "Night, 'Gome."

"Goodnight, Souta."

She cracked his door and turned to Inuyasha. "Still want that water?"

"Nah. I'm not thirsty anymore."

"Well, good night."

"Yea, yea."

Kagome watched as Inuyasha headed back to his room and shut his door. _Well, the storm seems to have calmed down. I suppose I'll be fine_… Just as she turned to her bedroom door, Kagome heard a faint cry of help. She quickly dashed to Souta's room, only to find that he was asleep. Then… She burst open Inuyasha's door to see he had been the person that screamed. "What's wrong?"

"T-that!"

Her eyes searched around the room, but she couldn't find anything…. "What? I don't see anything."

Inuyasha looked at her like she was insane. "Now I know you see it. Big, fat white thing on top of my bed."

Kagome started laughing. "Buyo? C'mere, boy." The obese cat rushed to her arms. Inuyasha gave her back the same look. "How can you touch that thing?"

"You don't like cats?" she asked shocked, as if everyone in the world loved cats.

"NO! They're the offspring of the devil!"

"Whatever, scaredy cat."

But the positions were switched when a rumble of thunder nearly shook the house and caused Kagome to shriek.

Inuyasha, in turn, began to laugh. "Afraid of thunder and lightning?" he teased.

"No."

"Yeah right. But let me make a deal with you. If you keep that damn cat away from me, then I'll sleep in your room and perhaps you won't be so scared."

Kagome figured that would be better than being a baby staying with her mom especially since she was 17. "Okay." She cracked open Souta's door and let Buyo in, then closed the door after him. Kagome turned back to Inuyasha, who'd been following her. "Where's your cover?"

"I thought I was sleeping in your bed," he said innocently.

"No. This isn't the dorm and besides, I have a twin sized bed. Even if I didn't…"

Kagome was till talking, but Inuyasha had headed back to the guest room to get his stuff. He grabbed the pillow and dragged the comforter off the bed. When Inuyasha walked back to her room, she was still talking. "Hey, motor mouth, wanna call it a night?"

She turned to see him with his stuff in hand. "When did you…?"

"While you were talking. Now go to bed."

Kagome muttered something under her breath, but did as she was told. From under the covers, she watched as Inuyasha made himself comfortable on the floor.

"Inuyasha?" she whispered. He turned to her. "Thanks for staying with me."

"Yea yea. Welcome," he mumbled before throwing the covers over his head and eventually dozing off.

At 4a.m. in the morning, the phone next to Kagome's bed started ringing. She groaned and rolled over. Who the heck had the nerve to be calling her at this time of the morning?

"Kagome, answer the damn phone," Inuyasha said grumpily, thrusting the covers over his head once more.

Ring! Ring!

A hand reached from under the covers and groped for the phone, accidentally knocking off the handset.

"Hello? Hello? Kag-chan?"

Kagome picked up the phone. "Sango? Why are you calling me so early?" She glanced at her alarm clock. "It's 4:02 in the morning."

"I know," she said cheerfully. "But you'll never guess what I saw on TV Yokohama's mall is having a Early Bird sale from 5 to 7. 50 off. This means we need to get started on our Christmas shopping."

Kagome yawned. She never was one for those specials. "Fine, fine. Me and Inuyasha'll be up in a few. Bye."

"Oh no you don't, Kagome Higurashi," Sango knew her best friend too well. She'd say she was getting up and then doze back off… "I'll be over in 20 min. and you better be up and ready."

"Okay. Bye."

"Bye." Sango placed the receiver back on its base and turned to Miroku, who was watching some paid program about the 'Body Buster'.

"Sango, dear, was it really that necessary to get up at this hour? I'm sure they'll have another—"

"No, Miroku! It's got to be today. I always like getting a head start on my Christmas shopping. Doesn't everyone?"

"It's a concept I'm not too fond of. To be honest, I usually go Christmas shopping after Christmas. Everything's on sale then."

"Tough."

They headed for the mall around 4:47. It probably would've been earlier if Kagome hadn't fallen asleep again. Inuyasha was forced to carry her to the car. Seeing as she was in no condition to drive, Sango had taken the liberty to drive her Pontiac Malibu for her.

Miroku flicked on the radio and Sango smiled as Aya Hisakawa's light vocals filled the car. Inuyasha and Kagome were asleep in the back. Miroku adjusted the rearview mirror to reveal the backseat. "How can they be any more obvious?" Sango turned her attention to the back. Kagome was on Inuyasha's lap with her head buried on his shoulder and Inuyasha's arms were wrapped around her waist.

"They go out yet?" Sango asked getting a reply of no. Somehow it bothered her for them to be so close and not even be dating… "They'd make a pretty cute couple."

Miroku nodded as Sango turned into the mall's parking lot.

"Let's go." She tapped Kagome and Inuyasha gently. "We're here, lovebirds, wake up."

Suddenly Inuyasha's violet eyes flickered open. "Who the hell are you calling Lovebirds?"

"You two," Miroku smiled.

Kagome's eyes slowly opened. "Where are we?"

"The mall."

"Oh." Kagome blushed as she noticed the position they were in. "Sorry."

"It's cool."

Sango locked up the car and walked off, Kagome next to her. The boys stayed a few ft. behind and Miroku decided to begin a conversation. "So what was up with you and Kagome in the back like that?"

"I didn't want to wake her up," he answered simply, lying straight through his teeth. He hadn't really tried to get her off. "Sides, I couldn't get her off."

"Sure you couldn't," Miroku said with a smile. "You and I both know how strong you are. We both know you like each other, so why don't you just ask her out?"

Sango's calling them preventing Miroku from hearing his answer. Inuyasha could have just thanked her for interrupting that. Miroku gave Inuyasha one last look mouthing 'We'll talk about it later', before catching up with his girlfriend.

_Later my ass… And what's up with me and Kagome? Do I like her? No, no. I can't. She hates me and I hate her. Yea, that's it, _Inuyasha thought trying to convince himself, but it didn't work.

There was a long line leading to the mall and when the employees finally opened the doors, they nearly got ran over. Yokohama mall was about as crowded as Tokyo's freeways today.

"So where to first, darling?" Miroku asked Sango as they pushed their way through the crowded floor.

"I'm thinking about heading to Suncoast first. There was this movie I recalled Kohaku wanting so…"

"How about we split up then? Me and Sango and you and Inuyasha?" he suggested. "We'll meet up at 7:00 going by the big clock over there." Miroku pointed in the direction of the black Grandfather clock in the center of the mall. "Alright?"

"Sure."

They were trying to set him up. Inuyasha knew it. Well, it wasn't going to work.

"C'mon, Inuyasha," Kagome's voice called. "I wanted to go check out The Body Shop."

"Huh? What's that?" he asked puzzled as she grabbed his hand and began to lead him to a store playing 'Dress me up' by Olivia with a bunch of mannequin in the front window sporting different types of clothes.

Kagome immediately found a pair of clothes she wanted to try on. And Inuyasha knew what was coming next…

"Hey, could you hold my purse for me?"

"No way! Why can't you?!"

"Because I'll be in the dressing rooms and as you know, there are no video cameras in there." Inuyasha still didn't get where this conversation was going, but Kagome continued to chatter on," And there's this pair of earrings I wanted to try on. If I bring my purse in there they might think I tried to steal them. So hold it." Kagome thrust the purse at him. Then gave him a warning eye, "And don't you dare go through it."

He wrinkled his nose in disgust. "As if you've got anything in here I'd want."

"Then keep it that way and don't you dare leave," she said before disappearing into the dressing room.

Inuyasha didn't get it. Why were girls forever leaving them with their purses? Were they too blind to see how gay it made them look? He knew they did, it was just their form of punishment. But he hadn't done anything wrong that whole night right? And as if things couldn't get any worse, a little round-eyed girl trotted over to him.

"Mommy, mommy, look," she said tugging on her mom's dress. "It's a drag queen."

"He's not a drag queen; he's just what you would call a little fruity. Now move along," she said pushing her child away Inuyasha.

Inuyasha just could have slapped both of them. But before he did anything to the next person that eyed him funny, he'd get Kagome. "Hey, Kagome!" He beat furiously on her dressing room door. "Come on out! People are giving me the eye."

"I'm sure they'll know that you're just holding the purse for somebody," a muffled voice came.

Inuyasha sighed. If she didn't get her ass out of there quick, he was either going to bust the door open or slide under there. But he waited, that was until the clerk started following him around the whole store. And even after he had said that he didn't need any help. It was banging time again. "C'mon, Kagome! The store clerk thinks I'm stealing stuff!"

"Okay, okay. I'm almost done, just a moment. Okay. I'm ready." She pushed the door open and Inuyasha's mouth dropped open. Kagome wore a blue denim dress that zipped up in the front with a tan suede belt. "Well, how do I look?"

Inuyasha was still in awe. The dress managed to show off all her curves just right without making her look like something she wasn't. He wanted to say 'sexy', but settled for 'good enough'.

"Great. I think I'll get it then. Be right back."

"But, Kagome, you left the purse again!" It was too late; she had disappeared in the dressing room again. "Damn you, Kagome!"

"That takes care of Kohaku's girl and my dad's. So what do you want, Miroku?" Sango asked looking over at the boy carrying her packages.

"You," he said smiling.

She didn't. "Seriously, Miroku."

"Nothing. I have you so there's nothing else I could possibly want."

This time Sango did smile. Miroku was so romantic, but just as she leaned over to give him a kiss, a man in an elf suit popped between them.

"Excuse me but, sir, are you looking for a job by chance?"  
"No. Not really. Why?"

"God!" the man cried out panicky. "I work down at Santa's Little Helper Shop on the 1st floor. See, we need a Santa because the one we had hired has a hangover."

Miroku and Sango exchanged glances. People sure didn't care about who they hired for Santa anymore. The little man continued to moan and groan about his problem, and Sango couldn't help but feel sorry for him.

"Hey, don't worry. We have the perfect person to be your Santa Claus," Sango said.

Miroku arched an eyebrow that gave a look of 'We do?' She nodded.

"Please, Inuyasha?"

"Hell no."

Miroku shook his head. He thought Inuyasha was the wrong guy for the job. He would be a better Grinch. Now he'd probably traumatize those kids…

"Are you sure? This guy?" the elf man questioned doubtfully eyeing Inuyasha up and down. Black backwards cap, red cutoff sleeve shirt, black shorts that once again showed off those silky boxers of his… Some Eninem wanna be was gonna be Santa? Oh well… He supposed beggars couldn't be choosers…

"C'mon, you'll only have to work for today. The pay's pretty good. ¥5000 an hour," Sango pleaded.

"No way in hell for the last time. And why do you care so much, Sango?"

"Because it's almost Christmas and without a Santa, there'll be no hope for the little kids."

"No! I'll never do it!"

"I can't believe I'm doing this." Inuyasha sat in a chair in front of about a billion little kids waiting in line to see good ole St. Nick. He wore the red suit but refused to be the regular Santa. Imagine Inuyasha + red suit and boots – fat stomach + white hair Santa Inu. And he still couldn't believe he let them dye his hair 'Silver Snow' as the package put it. He just hoped it wasn't permanent or all hell was gonna break loose for them.

"Okay, Santa, here's your first kid," the woman dressed up as Mrs. Claus said handing him a little boy.

"So what do you want for Christmas, kid?"

The kid ignored this question and chose his own to ask. "Are you sure you're Santa Claus? Cause you don't have a beard or rosy cheeks. Or a round tummy. You look kind of young. And you're married to Mrs. Claus, who looks old enough to be your mommy."

Inuyasha rolled his eyes. "Because I'm not. Santa Claus doesn't exist, it was some story made up by some stupid old guy. I'm sure that if you go to Tokyo Mall you'll find that Santa's there too. There's your proof."

Then the little boy burst into tears screaming out for his mommy to come get him. "Mrs. Claus" shot a disapproving look at Inuyasha, who just shrugged it off like it was nothing.

"Here's the next kid." And here came a little boy with coke bottle glasses and short black hair.

Inuyasha sighed. "So what do you want for Christmas?"

The boy pushed up his glasses. "I believe I should inform my mother of that instead of you, seeing as Saint Nicholas doesn't exist."

Good. It was about time some kid figured it out. Inuyasha was glad he'd never believed in Santa when he was a kid. Or maybe he did… He couldn't quite remember well. And then it snapped to him. He had been looking for something in the closet and then one his presents toppled on him… Yeah. That was it. Wait a second! Didn't Sesshoumaru tell him? Wait! Why did it matter?

"So why the hell are you here?"

"Because of my mother. She believes I'm growing up too fast so…"

"So she dragged you here," Inuyasha finished for him.

"Correct."

"Well, just go back and tell her you asked for something."

"That's what I'd planned," he said a matter-of-factly. "Thanks for your time."

"Next."

That same girl from the 'Body Shop' store earlier came and sat on his lap. "Listen, Santa, I want a Barbie doll house, a Brat doll…"

"No."

The girl blinked. "What?"

"No. You're been a bad ass kid all year. So do you know what I'm going to do? I'm gonna give you a whole bunch of big presents filled with charcoal. Even to fill your house!" He gave an obnoxious laugh. "How do you like that?"

The girl turned up her nose with a worried look in her eyes. As she walked off, Inuyasha heard her whispering to her mom that she wasn't getting anything for Christmas. She turned around and Inuyasha smiled. When the mom had her back turned he mouthed 'Charcoal' again. That got them walking.

Things seemed simple so far Inuyasha thought. If he was just going to do that all day, this job might be a piece a cake for a lot of yen. But that cake didn't taste as good as he thought it would. 1st a kid threatened him and then some lady's toddler peed on his lap, but none of that could compare with this: An old lady sat on his lap and started saying she wanted him and mistletoe for Christmas…

Boy was he glad when it was over. Man did Inuyasha want to ring their necks when he saw their smiling faces.

"Have fun?" Kagome asked with a big smile.

"Shut up."

"Grumpiness. Another side effect of hunger," they said in unison.

Inuyasha rolled his eyes. "And you're treating."

"You're the one who just got paid," Sango pointed out.

"Come on you guys, let's just window shop some more," Kagome suggested. She had been dying to go check out Kay Jewelers.

"Wow!" Kagome pressed her face against the glass, astounded by all the expensive jewelry, her eyes on one particular one.

"C'mon, you're starting to look like a fat kid in a bakery without money drooling like that," Inuyasha laughed.

"But, Inuyasha, isn't it beautiful?" She pointed towards a 14k gold necklace with a pendant in the shape of a heart lined with cubic zirconium. Kagome knew those glittering things couldn't possibly be diamonds. And at such an affordable price. But then again, everything was on sale…

He watched her with a speculative expression on his face. "They're alright," Inuyasha said unenthusiastically. "Now can we go? I'm so damn hungry."

Kagome sighed. "And we know how you get when you're hungry." Her gaze left the necklace and she reluctantly turned towards the door.

As she walked out, Inuyasha looked at it. It was pretty nice when you saw it close up… His eyes scanned the price. Not too expensive… And Kagome did seem to really want it. Oh well. He hoped she came up with the money soon…

"Inuyasha, come on, you were sooo hungry a few ago," Kagome said standing in the entryway.

"Yea, yea. I'm coming." He walked over to her and they headed to the food court to Sango and Miroku, who were already snacking on their eel teriyaki burgers.

"What took you two?" Miroku asked his mouth full.

"Kagome took forever in that damn jewelry store and didn't even buy anything," Inuyasha said sourly.

"But still, Sango let me tell you…" she began telling her of the necklace she'd seen earlier.

Inuyasha had groaned the whole time she'd told about it. But the way her eyes sparkled when she talked about it gave him a feeling that she really wanted it…

**Ending notes:** Hey! That was a very, very lengthy chapter huh? I don't think it was that good and had a few pointless scenes, but the climax of DWI is approaching us soon… So be prepared. This long chapter was to make up for taking a long time to update. It might be again if I get Writer's Block once more and I do have to update my other stories. I swear it's been months… Oh well. I wanted to leave some replies, but I'm already being pressured for time—again! Till the next installment. Mata ne! Megu-chan .


	10. Touch my heart

A/N: Sorry it took me forever. I got home quite a time ago from the first trip but then I got mono and decided to work on the next chappie. Then my daddy wanted us to come with him for another trip, but to TX. *sighs* But you guys forgive me, right? Probably not, but it's Kurisumasu in July! You probably think I'm full of excuses, but it's true. T.T

Dedication: to everyone who wanted patiently and stayed to read this and said nice stuff. I'm not sure about a lemon though… Perhaps more fluff?

**Chapter 10:** Touch my heart

"Hurry," Kagome said pulling Inuyasha along the crowd of busy shoppers.

She'd wanted Sango to go with her but she was out with her father doing some extra shopping. Miroku had stayed home watching Kohaku, who insisted that he was too old to have someone watch him. Since Souta was out at the video arcade, Ms. Higurashi at work, and Grandpa busy doing work at the shrine, that left Inuyasha to accompany her to Kay Jewelers.

 "I don't know why you wanna go back again," Inuyasha said, "You can't afford it now either."

She shot him a look but it was true. It was December 23 and Kagome had gone one day without seeing that gorgeous necklace. It wasn't as if she finally had enough money for it, but a girl could look and wish right? Perhaps they'd marked it down.

"I can still look or is that a crime?"

He sighed. That was the stupidest thing he'd ever heard of but he kept that thought to his self.

When they got there, there weren't that many people. Kagome thought that was a good sign. She let go of Inuyasha's hand and dashed inside the store to the spot she'd remembered it last.

It wasn't there.

_Stay calm, Kagome, _she told herself. _They probably moved it or something… She kept telling herself this as she looked frantically around the store. Still no luck._

Kagome drew in a breath. She'd just ask the clerk. She went on to describe it as vividly as possible but she shook her head.

"Oh yes, that one was rather nice and awfully expensive," the clerk said eyeing Kagome up and down perhaps wondering how a girl like her could expect to afford it, "I'm sorry but old Mrs. Oumori bought it yesterday."

The words hit Kagome like a ton of bricks.

It was gone…?

Inuyasha looked over at Kagome who had an expression like she had been told she had less than a day to live. And then she did it. The one thing he hated most in the whole world. 

She cried.

Without even realizing it, he wrapped his arms around her trying to comfort her. She buried her face in his chest but the sobs still came out pretty loud.

He thought it was silly of course. To cry over a piece of jewelry? Try a dead mother. Nonetheless he allowed her to cry, letting her warm tears soak his T-shirt. His favorite at that. Inuyasha felt instantly bad that he hadn't bought her the stupid necklace in the first place. When his father died he'd left both Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru a great deal of fortune so he always carried big bills, just hated using his own money. That was one of the reasons he stole most of the time. And he used to be in trouble most of the time so most of his money was spent getting him out of it. Usually small felonies like shoplifting, which he had made a game out of once. He and his gang would go into the mall and make a contest out of who could steal something worth the most money. He'd gotten caught lifting a 100,000,000¥ bracelet. He'd asked them to take it out so he could examine it and see if it was the type of bracelet his mom had wanted. His mom was dead at the time, but they didn't know that.

The clerks eyed him the whole time, daring him to steal it but there was that golden opportunity when they were busied with their regular customers, dropping their eyes off him. And so he swiftly placed it in his pocket as he walked out saying he wasn't interested. They let him walk a good way before the mall police came towards him with two silver bracelets in hand.

Handcuffs.

Sesshoumaru'd bailed him out and he'd found that strange. He hated his guts and the same back. When Inuyasha asked him about it, he simply replied that it would give him a bad reputation if anyone found out his little brother was a juvenile delinquent.

_Funny. He wasn't saying that when he'd been head of a bunch of J.D.'s, _Inuyasha thought bitterly, and then wondered why he was thinking about his past anyway. He looked down at the girl crying her eyes out and sighed. 

"C'mon, Kagome, stop crying. You don't wanna make a scene."

She didn't reply, but she had started to calm down a bit. When it came to crying girls, Inuyasha wasn't of much help. It made him nervous or something and he wasn't sure of what to do. Why the heck did girls have to be so sensitive anyway? 

He let out a sigh of relief when the sobs finally ceased and she pulled away from him rubbing her eyes. "Okay, Inuyasha, I'm ready. Let's go."

"Gratefully." And he followed her out of the store.

They immediately went back to Kagome's house after that. The car ride was silent, not even the radio playing. Inuyasha didn't dare bring up the subject of the jewelry; the last thing he wanted was for her to start crying again. 

The ride seemed to drag on for hours but soon they were in her driveway. Inuyasha hurried out and followed Kagome to the front door. But before they went in he asked her, "You alright?" 

She nodded stiffly, he couldn't tell if she was lying or not. What he wanted to do was tell her that it was just a piece of jewelry; nothing to cry about. He was sure that in a few months they'd have another one so what was she getting so worked up for? Inuyasha just hoped she wasn't going to spend the rest of the day depressed and moping around the house—especially not on the Christmas she'd talked about so.

"Want some hot cocoa?" she asked taking him by surprise. 

Guess she wasn't so depressed after all. "Not really."

"C'mon, have a cup," Kagome urged.

"Fine."

She flashed him a look. "Hey now, don't say it like it's some sort of punishment. I make good hot cocoa and if you're good I'll even give you marshmallows."

"Oh wow. Guess I better be good, don't wanna not get marshmallows," Inuyasha said sarcastically rolling his eyes.

Kagome didn't take long and she set the cup in front of him. "Here. But be careful, it's hot."

"Yeah, yeah," he said taking her warning light and taking a big sip. Just as quickly as he drunk it he was at the sink with his mouth under the faucet.

"Told you," Kagome said a matter-of-factly laughing, then her expression turned somewhat humorless, "So what do you want for Christmas?"

"Nothing."

"C'mon, you must want something. You know you would feel left out if everyone else had a present but you. So what do you want?"

The truth was he hadn't given it much thought. He'd just figured that he'd probably sleep late and miss the joyous celebration of 'Look what Santa bought me.' His Christmas spirit, like his father's, died when his mom did. "I already told you," he repeated, "Nothing." 

But Kagome wasn't buying it. Everybody wanted something for Christmas, didn't they? Inuyasha was just a soft, gooey marshmallow under the exterior of a brick. Or at least that was how she saw him. A little kid who wasn't hugged enough as a child. She wasn't going to give up so easily. Perhaps she could coax it out of him. "Nothing? There's got to be something. One of them little bandanna things you wear on you head or something?"

_Why does she care so much?_ Inuyasha wondered looking back at her from the kitchen table they were seated at. He found a voice asking him a question back. _Why do you care so much that she didn't get that necklace? _Somehow he couldn't bring himself to answer.

The rest of Kagome's family got home around 6 lugging a tree with them.

"Hey, why'd you go tree shopping without me?" Kagome moaned.

"You were too busy," her grandpa said winking towards Inuyasha.

Ms. Higurashi walked in last trying to pull in a tree two times bigger than her. Not knowing what came over him Inuyasha offered to help, carrying it in as if it were nothing.

"Thank you so much," she said and from the look in her eyes, she really meant it. 

"It was nothing," he told her and it was. The men in his family were born naturally strong and it helped that Inuyasha worked out anyway. He could bench 3 times more than most guys his age and was a born runner. He would have done track in high school but ditched most of his classes leaving his grades to drop. He was smart but just "didn't apply himself" as one of his teachers put it.

They'd had him place the tree in the living room which had been cleared of its furniture a few days ago to make room.

"So what do you think?" Ms. Higurashi asked. "Not bad for not having you or Souta to help, huh?"

"You did great, Mom," Kagome said.

"I helped carry it to the car," Grandpa said. 

Ms. Higurashi sighed. "And nearly died when the tree fell on top of him."

The two women erupted into laughter and old Mr. Higurashi was mumbling some excuse of how his back gave out.

Kagome stopped laughing to look over at Inuyasha. He'd been pretty silent there. "Inuyasha?"

"Huh?" he asked, his eyes darting away from the tree.

"Why are you so quiet?"

"Just looking at the tree."

Kagome stopped for a moment to look at it with him. It had that natural pine scent that only real trees could possess and was pretty thick with strong branches that fanned out perfectly. The foliage was a healthy shade of green and the tree seemed to stand proud. There wasn't a single fault with it.

A smile appeared on her face. "C'mon, Inuyasha," she said grabbing his hand.

"Where are we going?"

"Over to Sango's. Usually both of our families go Christmas tree shopping together but… Well, let's just go see what they got." Kagome called to her mother in the kitchen to let her know that they were heading over to Sango's and they left.

Her house was right next door so they didn't have far to walk. As if almost expectant, Sango opened the door the moment Kagome stepped on the front porch. "Hey," she greeted and invited them to come in.

"So… Where's your tree?" Kagome asked as though she couldn't hold the question in any longer.

The smile on Sango's face faded. "It's in the front room. We were just sorting out the decorations."

Kagome followed her anxiously as if she didn't know where the room was. And there stood Sango's tree. About as perfect in every way except for the fact that it was artificial and white.

Sango half-expected Kagome to be disappointed like she had been. She'd wanted a live tree that she could walk in on Christmas day and smell the pine and see some of the foliage of the tree on her gifts. Not to mention the thrill of vacuuming it up and leaving the room with a piney, outdoor smell. She wanted Kagome's tree. She'd been a little jealous as she watched her family struggle to pull it inside when all her family struggled with were to directions on how to set it up. Miroku kept claiming they were written in Korean. But they didn't have much money and her dad said they'd save a lot more with this tree. She understood but somehow it felt like it wouldn't be the same. For goodness sake, it wasn't even the authentic color.

But Kagome thought it was cool. "Wow, Sango, your tree's so pretty. It looks like someone dipped it in snow or something."

"Or 'silver snow' hair dye," Inuyasha added grumpily looking at his still silver hair. 

Kagome pretended not to hear him and continued, "White's so much more sophisticated than green. And yours is as perfect as ours. Look at it this way, your leaves will never turn brown and you don't have to water it."

_Who is she trying to convince? Me or her? _Sango thought sulkily. _Oh well. It's Christmas time. I shouldn't be worrying over a little tree. I'm better off than others. _"You're right, Kagome, it is pretty nice." She nodded. "Nicer than your tree even."

"Hey."

"You said it."

"No…"

Inuyasha let the girls "exciting" conversation to go find Miroku. It didn't take him long. He was sitting in the den watching some Masami Okui music video.

"Well…"

"Well what?" Miroku asked, his eyes still watching the screen.

"How are things? Sango's old man is all right with letting his daughter date a letch?" 

"If you must know, things are fine. Me being the fine young gentleman that I am."

Inuyasha coughed at this and Miroku shot a disapproving look. "So what are you getting Sango for Christmas?"

Miroku placed a finger to his lips to silence Inuyasha and looked around cautiously. Deciding the coast was clear he continued, "I did a little prying and found out Sango wanted some dog at the pet store in the mall. So, of course, I went to check it out—"

"Hold up," Inuyasha said interrupting and getting an annoyed look from Miroku who obviously hated being suspended from his story. "How the hell did you get there? Your car's at Tokyo U."

He nodded. "Mr. Hiraikotsu let me borrow his Sedan. Now anyway…"

Miroku went on to tell Inuyasha that he went in the pet shop and found out the dog Sango wanted cost quite a lot of yen. Too rich for his blood, and, so, as he was driving back some animal was in the middle of the road standing there like a deer caught in headlights. Miroku swerved to avoid hitting it and to make a long story short, he brought that dog home.

"Well let me see it," Inuyasha said. 

"Nope. I want Sango to be the first to see it!" He changed the subject suddenly seeing the expression on his face. "So, what are you getting Kagome for Christmas?"

He drew in a long breath. "As it stands nothing." 

Miroku stared with wide eyes before shaking his head. "You can't _not buy her something. That would be impolite seeing as you __are the guest in __her house. Not to mention it's expected of you."_

"What do you mean 'expected of me'? It's not as if we're dating or something and I have to get her something."

_Might as well be, _Miroku thought. "Look, either way you need to buy her a present. I bet she's getting you something."

It was true. Well, she wanted to anyway. She was putting up the effort. "Alright, fine. I will. Happy now?"

Miroku sighed. Why did Inuyasha act like doing something nice for someone else was so hard? Especially when people went out of their way to do nice stuff for him. But Kagome was definitely softening him up. "We'll go shopping for her gift tomorrow?" he suggested.

Inuyasha shook his head. "Nope, tonight. Tomorrow'll be time for all those busy parents to go get their kids last minute gifts so it'll be too crowded. Let's go tonight. And to Kawasaki mall."

"What's the rush?"

"Everything."

The two boys sauntered out of the den and were headed out the front door until a voice called them back.

"Hey, Inuyasha, ready to go back home?" Kagome asked, "I want to make sure they don't decorate the tree without me."

"Actually we were headed to the bar."

Sango arched an eyebrow and Miroku quickly responded, "I'm the designated driver."

"Aren't you underage?" Kagome asked eyeing Inuyasha.

"So? I have a fake I.D." He shrugged.

She shook her head. "You could get into trouble. Let's just go home."

_No way, _he thought. _Why the hell did I sue that for an excuse anyway?_

"Alright, the truth is we wanted to visit our family back in Kawasaki."

Kagome stared him hard in the eyes to see if he was lying. Evidently she didn't see anything or even if she did, she let him go anyway. "I'm gonna let you borrow my car but if my family has to bail you out of jail or something, Inuyasha…" she warned.

He nodded and took the keys anxiously, relieved to be free of her stare. He swore that girl could burn a hole through your skull if she wanted.

_Why am I letting them take my car anyway? _Kagome thought, having second thoughts about it. But before she could change her mind she could hear her car starting and preparing to pull out.

"Wait!" she yelled as Inuyasha stopped impatiently.

"What?"

"What time will you be getting home?"

He shrugged, and then figured he'd better tell her something. "It's 6:20 now so maybe no longer than 12."

"But you'll miss dinner." Dinner was served at 7 in her house and most of the time everyone was too starved to wait on anyone else.

"I'll get something at Candy Sushi or somewhere."

"Fine." Inuyasha started back pulling out and Kagome called him back again.

"Don't get a speeding ticket!"

He nodded but still pulled out a little too sharply, nearly knocking over her mailbox and speeding off.

She shook her head. Born to break the law she supposed.

"C'mon, Kagome, we're about to put up the Christmas decorations," Souta called from the doorway of their house.

_When did he get home?_ Kagome wondered then shrugged it off. "Okay!" 

"So what is it exactly you're supposed to be getting Kagome?" Miroku asked from the passenger seat of Kagome's Malibu.

"Dunno," he lied although he knew exactly what he had in mind. Go to Kay Jewelers at his mall and hopefully find the same necklace. He thought he remembered it well enough.

"Sure wish we'd eaten dinner first."

"There are fast-food joints along the way yanno."

"Still… It'll be a ride."

"Aw… Shut up and quit whining," Inuyasha said turning up the radio. For Real by Hidenori Tokuyama blared from the speakers.

Miroku sighed and laid back in his chair. Just wake him up when they got there.

*

Kagome looked at her watch. 11:30 and Inuyasha and Miroku still hadn't gotten back. They'd finished decorating the tree hours ago. And she was pretty proud. They'd strewn popcorn and tinsel all around it. Twinkling lights and cute figurines were sprinkled stylishly around the tree. And to accent it was the beautiful star that lit up. All and all, it was quite a nice sight. They had the curtains open to display it.

She wished she had Inuyasha's cell number or something. Not that she was worried or anything and he did say around 12. Still…

The sudden shrill of the telephone startled her and she answered quickly.

"Hey, Kagome, it's me, Sango. Do you know exactly what time the boys are expected home?"

"Around 12 Inuyasha said."

"Oh," Sango heaved a sigh of relief. "He didn't tell me anything. But while we're on the subject of the boys, what do you plan on getting Inuyasha for Christmas?"

"Actually I'm not sure. He makes everything so complicated and claims he doesn't want anything. Got any ideas?"

"I'm having a hard enough time thinking of what to get Miroku. Maybe some new earrings?"

Kagome laughed at the thought. But why was it funny? She didn't know, maybe it was just thinking of seeing Miroku open a present with earrings. Okay, it was stupid. "I think that's a good idea, but I still can't think of something for Inuyasha. Some pants that fit maybe?"

Sango laughed. "Yes. The ones he wears now always show his boxers. Enjoy the view?" she asked half-kidding. 

For some reason Kagome blushed, she was glad Sango didn't see that. "No! Of course not!" But she had peeked—only a few times. She meant, how could you miss it? It was there. Especially those fire engine red silk boxers he loved to wear. Hold on. How did she know they were silk? Uh… Looking at the material, she decided. But changing the subject…

"Hey, Sango, I see some headlights, I think they're back."

"Okay. Bye."

Kagome hung up the phone without even saying bye. What was her rush? But instead of running out there she pretended to be indulged in some magazine. She felt as if she'd been waiting for quite some time. What was the hold up? 

She peered through the window blinds and saw Inuyasha making his way to the door. Back to the position.

The front door opened. "Shouldn't you lock your door? It's night. I know they say Japan has a low crime rate but you might wanna lock it anyway."

_Halfway in the door and he was already complaining_, she thought looking up slowly. "You lock up my car?"

"Didn't you hear me? Yeah," he said taking a seat next to her on the floor. "Why are you in here were there's no furniture? Waiting up for me?"

She could feel red slightly forming on her cheeks. "No! Just admiring the tree."

Inuyasha looked up at it. "It's nice."

"Yeah," she agreed. "So how's your family?"

"Huh?" What was she talking about? Then it occurred to him. That lie he'd made up. Well, it wasn't all that much of a lie. Miroku had him drive him to see Mushin. "Oh yeah. Everybody's okay."

"Glad to hear it. Police didn't stop you for anything?"

"Nope, I'm sorry to disappoint you."  

"No, I'm happy you didn't. C'mon, Inuyasha, what do you want for Christmas?"

"I already told you. Nothing." 

"Look, if you don't think of something I'll get you a big present full of charcoal!"

"That's just what I want!" he shouted back.

They sat in silence for a while until Kagome broke it by laughing.

"What's so funny?"

"Everything," she said, "You make something as simple as a Christmas present complicated. C'mon, Inuyasha." 

He sighed trying to think of something. The fact remained though, he didn't want anything. Why couldn't Kagome just leave it alone? "Um… Look, Kagome, whatever you get me I'll be happy with. All right?"

She couldn't tell if he was just saying that to get her off of his back or because he really meant it. Maybe he wasn't all bad. That gooey marshmallow was beginning to show. "Even if I bought you a purse or something?"

He narrowed his eyebrows. "You wouldn't."

A mischievous grin came on her face. "You said you'd be happy with whatever I got you."

"You know what I mean."

She smiled. Well, now she knew what she could make…

"Well, let's go to bed. It's late." Kagome rose from her spot on the floor.

"It's early. 11:40 is nothing," he said unmoving.

"C'mon anyway. There's nothing on T.V. this late."

"Who said we were gonna watch T.V.?"

"There's nothing else to do."

"I can think of quite a few things we could do late at night," he said seductively.

For some reason Kagome's heart was pounding. It felt like it was going to burst straight out of her chest. Was that a gleam in his eye when he said that or her imagination? "H-hey now, what are you thinking about, buddy? We barely know each other."

"Huh?" he asked surprised. "Hey, get your mind out of the gutter."

"My mind?! You were the one talking 'There's something fun we could do at night'," she said mimicking him.

"Hey now! I didn't even say that! You just wish I did. _Your mind's in the trash can, not mine."_

"As if!" she yelled before going up the stairs to her bedroom. He had some nerve to accuse her of having gutter brain. Kagome sighed. She was going to bed now and dream the dreams she wanted. She certainly wasn't going to think about that needle noggin downstairs.

*

Inuyasha awoke to some yelling. A little boy's voice. Souta. Perhaps if he buried himself well enough under the covers he could block him out. 

"Hey, Inuyasha!"

Nope. No such luck.

Well, if he was quick enough he could lock his bedroom door and Souta wouldn't be able to bother him.

Nope. Didn't make it fast enough either.

Souta came bouncing in like a 2yr. old telling him to look out his window. 

"C'mon, kid, let me sleep."

"Just look out the window."

And so, after a while of pleading and begging, Inuyasha finally got up and pulled back the curtains.

Wow. Snow. Not like he'd never seen it before or something. Yet he had to admit that it looked kind of nice and it appeared to be sticking to the ground in nice clumps. Like a Winter Wonderland of some sort. And there was still snow flurries falling, adding to the effect. Still, it was a nice sight but not so much that he'd want to wake up at 10:36 in the morning to see. Inuyasha usually didn't wake up until around noon or later; whenever he felt like getting up. But before he could go back to his nice, warm cover, Souta was begging him to get dressed so they could make a snowman. 

For an 8th grader he sure acted like a little seven year old. "Alright, kid, just let me get dressed. You don't want me to go out in my boxers do you?'

"Guess not. Be ready quick though," he said before closing the door.

Inuyasha smiled. He'd eaten the bait. Time to go back to bed. He was barely in for a good five minutes before Souta was back. Why hadn't he locked the door?

"Don't sleep! Let's go before the sun melts the snow."

He groaned, rubbed his eyes, and walked to his closet. If he never went outside, Souta'd never leave him alone. 

And so Inuyasha got dressed: A pair of jeans and a sweatshirt whereas Souta was dressed like an Eskimo. "Overkill ain't it?" he asked.

"Nope. It's cold outside and I watched the weather channel earlier. They say it's going to get around thirty degrees," he informed Inuyasha.

"Wow. Whaddya want—a cookie?"

"No. Let's go get Kagome."

Inuyasha followed Souta down the hallway to her bedroom. "Hey, Kagome!"

"Yeah?" she asked trying to hide something behind her back.

"What are you doing?" he asked.

"Nothing. I'm ready. Just um… let me brush my hair for a second and I'll be right with you."

"Okay." Souta shrugged and walked out. Inuyasha pretended to walk after him but hid himself. What the heck was Kagome hiding?

She checked to see if they'd gone and then retrieved the object from under her bed and quickly placed it in her jewelry box. Inuyasha didn't get much more than a glimpse. A purple bead?

Kagome walked out of her room, closing the door behind her. Inuyasha would've snooped but he was already supposed to have left. He decided to just follow her out, luckily her mom needed her for something and he managed to slip out unnoticed.

Kagome managed to come out in the middle of a snowball fight and was amazed to see Sango, Kohaku, and Miroku were out there as well.

"Hey, Kagome, you can be on our team," Sango called motioning for her to join her, Kohaku, and Miroku.

"No way," Souta shouted. "You've got more players."

"Don't sweat it," Inuyasha said packing a snowball in his bare hands. "Two is all we need to kick their as—I mean, butts."

Souta nodded. "Let's get it on."

And so began the 'Snow War' as Souta had dubbed it. It started out competitive but then it was more for fun. Inuyasha had begun this game where you'd try to hit a person walking on the street and not get caught. But when he missed this man and ended up hitting some old lady in a wheelchair's wheels and she flipped over, the game ended.  

They stayed outside until they were too cold to pick up snow.

"I'm so cold," Sango said rubbing her hands together.

Miroku smiled. "I can warm you up."

"Back up, Miroku, or my hand and your face will meet," she warned.

"We can all go inside my house for hot cocoa," Kagome suggested.

"Sounds like a plan to me."

 And so they went inside chatting and sitting by the fireplace. For once, Inuyasha felt like he had some sort of family.

"All right, Souta," Ms. Higurashi called. "It's time for you to go to bed."

"I'm not sleepy." 

"Santa's going to be here soon."

Inuyasha snickered. "Yeah, Souta, you don't wanna wake up and not have any presents."

Souta rolled his eyes. "How come you guys aren't going to sleep then?" How old did they think he was? Still that ignorant third grader? "There ain't no damn Santa Claus."

Everyone stared at him with wide eyes except Inuyasha who started laughing hysterically.

"All I'm saying is that I'm going to see Santa when you guys do," Souta added quickly.

"Souta," Ms. Higurashi said, her eyes nearly bulging out, "Go to bed right now! And where did you pick up such language?" She glared over at Inuyasha.

"Not me!" he said holding up his arms. "I've been watching my language when I've been around him." 

Ms. Higurashi was about to continue her lecture but Souta had already escaped to his room. "Well, I'm heading of to bed. You two don't stay up too late."

"Okay, mom," Kagome said as her mom leaned down to kiss her goodnight.

"Hey, Souta!" Inuyasha yelled turning his eyes away from the mushy moment.

"Yeah?"

"You forgot to leave Santa milk and cookies!"

"Leave me alone!"

Inuyasha snickered again.

"Just couldn't help yourself could you?" Kagome asked with a smile. Although she had to admit it was funny.

The snow was still falling and made the night especially nice. It gave that Christmassy feel as Kagome and Inuyasha sat in front of the window in the family room. The fireplace was going and of course the stockings were over it.

"Tomorrow's Christmas," Kagome announced.

"No duh."

"Just saying." Then she turned to Inuyasha. "Excited?"

"Nope. I'll probably sleep late and it'll be like any regular morning for me."

He still hadn't gotten into the Christmas spirit. Perhaps tomorrow. "You'll see and you'll have fun."

He seriously doubted this but he'd let her believe what she wanted. No sense in making a big deal out of nothing.

"Good night, Inuyasha."

"Night," he said expecting to see her heading to her room, but she didn't. Instead she laid her head on his shoulder and dozed off.

Inuyasha would have woken her seeing as she just had fallen asleep but he didn't. He just let her stay and soon sleep overtook him as well.

*

Souta rushed down the stairs around 7 yelling that it was Christmas as if everyone didn't already know. He made a point of opening up everyone's bedroom door and waking them up. And why shouldn't he? This was the one day you got most everything you wanted. You didn't just sleep late on today. He made his way down the hall waking up his grandfather who was already on the verge of awakening. He'd just past by his mom's room for now, she might still be mad about what he said last night. On to Inuyasha.

He rapped on his door and then opened it shouting, "Merry Christmas!" But there was no one in there. The same for Kagome. Perhaps they were unwrapping presents already or maybe he'd walk in on them again. Even Souta knew that you were supposed to lock the door…

He headed down the stairs to the living room, and as usual, the room was filled with presents. Much so you could barely see they had a floor. He wanted to open his presents badly, but his mom always insisted that they wait for her. He'd asked her what the big deal was once and she'd explained that she wanted to see the expression on their faces. Well, while he waited he might as well continue his search for Inuyasha and Kagome. 

It didn't take him long to find them. They'd fallen asleep on the family room sofa. He was surprised he hadn't seen them earlier. Kagome was on the side of him with a hand and her head placed on his chest. Inuyasha's arm was lazily strewn around her shoulder. Even if it was an innocent enough pose, Souta couldn't help but think they had some sort of secret relationship or something. Oh well. Back to work.

"Wake up you two, it's Christmas!" he boomed as the two woke up startled.

"What the hell?" Inuyasha asked, forgetting to mind his language.

Kagome just yawned, surprised. "Christmas?" Then her eyes lit up. "Yeah. Christmas." She quickly ran her fingers through her hair as if they were a comb and then grabbed Inuyasha's hand, dragging him into the living room. She rummaged through the many presents to pull out a box wrapped in smiling snowmen wrapping paper.

"What's this?" he asked sleepily as she thrust it at him.

"Your Christmas present, silly."

He took it from her wondering what she'd decided to get him. Probably socks or something. No matter how eager he was, he took his time unwrapping it careful not to tear the paper.

This proved to be boring for the others to the point that Kagome snatched the present from him, unwrapping it herself. When she was done, he was handed back the box. 

"I could have done it myself," he said.

"Yeah. In a few hours, great grandpa." And she and Souta broke into laughter.

"Ha ha, real funny," he said sarcastically as he removed the lid of the box.

Inside was a purple beaded necklace. The beads reminded him of prayer beads… Every four beads or so was some sort of funny-looking "horn" shaped bead. It reminded him of something you saw on the Flintstones. 

Kagome was bubbled over with excitement. "Well, how do you like it?" 

"Why would you give me a necklace?" he asked joking.

She wrinkled her nose. "Not like you made it any easier for me, Mr. I-want-nothing-Scrooge."

"Oh so you hate me now? Gonna hate me after you open my present to you?"

Kagome squealed in delight. "You really bought me something? I'm glad you've started to see me as your friend."

"Yeah, yeah," he said, a slight blush appearing on his face. "Here." He shoved a small box her way. 

She squealed even louder. "I get it, you bought me that necklace at Kay Jewelers and told the clerks to cover for you when it wasn't there?!" she asked but didn't give him much time to answer. Kagome ripped off the wrapping paper faster than Miroku taking aim for Sango's hindquarters. Then, she drew in a deep breath before lifting the box that was a gold color and read—surprise—Kay Jewelers. Then her face fell.

Inuyasha would have been happy if the floor had just sucked him in. Kagome didn't like it. He knew it wasn't the necklace she'd wanted the clerks told him that one was a favorite among the masses. Sold out again, of course. Inuyasha had never known that that many people actually bought jewelry. It being so pricey and all. It was like a luxury for the rich. He expected a little disappointment but not this. She hated it. Maybe he could convince her otherwise.

"C'mon, Kagome, it was just as expensive. Cost me a lot of yen."

She turned her head, her eyes unreadable. Then she smiled, "Gotcha! How could I not like it? I think it's even prettier than the one I first wanted."

Inuyasha didn't know about that but it was pretty; a small pink gemstone dangling from a thin silver chain. Not much, he knew but still.

"Oh thank you! I didn't think you were going to get me anything." And before Inuyasha knew it, Kagome was hugging him.

"Come on, now, it was nothing."

"Yes it is! I'll treasure it and not just because of how much it costs. What matters is the emotional value."

"Please," he rolled his eyes. "People only say that when they get you something cheap."

She was amazed at the way he thought. Oh well. "Really think so?"

"I know so."

And so they went on unwrapping gifts, Souta receiving any type of video game there was and Kagome received mostly clothes and shoes. Inuyasha was stunned to find Souta had gotten him something. A Game Boy Color.

"I don't need it anymore now that I have a Game Boy Advance," he'd told him.

Somewhere inside he'd felt bad that he hadn't gotten Souta something. And even Ms. Higurashi and old Mr. Higurashi chipped in and bought him something. A pair of clothes he knew he'd never wear. It looked like something that belonged in Houjo's closet. He didn't say that, just forced a plastic smile and thanked them.

Moments later, the Hiraikotsu family came over. Sango carried in her arms a funny looking creature. It was a tannish color with red eyeballs and black eyes. It had three tails too. What in the heck?

"Cute plushie," Kagome said walking over to touch it. 

Sango just shook her head. "No she's not. She's as real as you."

This made her step back a few steps causing her to bump into Inuyasha.

"Miroku bought it for me," she continued proudly, "though it's not the Yorkie I wanted at Chinami's pet mall, I love Kirara a lot."

"You named it Kirara?" asked Inuyasha.

Her eyes narrowed. "What's wrong with that?"

"Nothing I guess. But where the hell did something like that come from? Little deformed creature." He laughed.

"Shut up. Miroku told me he saved her from the scientists who were trying to experiment on her."

Inuyasha looked over at Miroku wondering where he came up with this stuff.

"Oh well," Kagome said trying to end the conversation, "let me show you what Inuyasha got me for Christmas…"

Miroku walked over to Inuyasha as the girls went on talking animatedly. "Sango bought me some earrings, package of rubber bands, and a glove."

Inuyasha tried to suppress a laugh but it tumbled out. "All the girly stuff, huh?" 

"I'm surprised Kagome didn't buy you hair care supplies, Long Hair," Miroku countered.

"Shut up, she made me this chain."

He nodded. "And that's manly? More of a necklace than a chain, I'd say."

"Shove it."

"C'mon, you guys," Kagome said interrupting the fight that was about to commence, "let's go eat breakfast at my house. My mom's making hot cakes."

"Sorry, Kagome-chan, we just came over to show off our stuff," Sango said, "But hey, I bought you your Christmas present from me and Miroku."

"Same here. Except from me and Inuyasha."

He looked over. What was Kagome talking about? He didn't buy Sango anything. Wasn't even aware Kagome'd bought her anything until now.

The girls ripped open their gifts. Sango's being a makeup set and Kagome's a stylish Chinese dress.

"Thanks," they said in unison.

Miroku and Inuyasha just looked at each other. They hadn't spent a dime on each other.

"Don't worry, me and Miroku got you something too," Sango said. She handed Inuyasha a box and Kagome did the same. They were two black leather jackets with their names on the back.

"What do we look like? The Fonz offa Happy Days?" Inuyasha asked although he was rather pleased with it.

"No. We just bought them because we thought you'd like them," Sango shot back. "You have such poor grammar skills."

"Well, I'm grateful," Miroku said leaning over to kiss her but she turned her head purposely and it landed on her cheek. _Great, now Sango's in one of those moods._ "And thank you, Kagome."

"You're very welcome." She nudged Inuyasha, urging him to do the same but he ignored her.

"You're welcome," Sango said.

"But I didn't say thank you," Inuyasha pointed out.

"I know, but you should have." And then she and Miroku strolled out the door. Sango once again thanking Kagome for the gift. Kagome was all smiles when they were there, but as soon as they left so did the smile. Like one of those parents smiles do when their kid is acting bratty in the supermarket and you're in front of the cashier. "Inuyasha, what was up with the attitude problem? It cost Sango and me a lot of money for the lettering. She just thought you two would like it and you give her a hard time," she scolded.

"All right. I won't ever do it again."

"I know and that's why you're going to thank her properly later when we go to her house for dinner tonight. And you're going to wear the jacket too."

Who did she think she was—his momma? Nobody bossed him around or talked to him like that, not even his own parents when they were alive. Regardless of those facts he nodded his head. What was the point in arguing with her? And besides, it wasn't like it was a punishment or something. He knew he'd look good in that jacket.

Kagome's face turned pleasant again. "C'mon, let's go eat breakfast now."

"All right." But the sound of his cell phone interrupted. Who could be calling? Rarely anyone did anymore. His eyes searched the caller I.D. but it wasn't any number he recognized. He soon found out why—the person was calling from a pay phone. Oh well, if it was important, they'd leave a message he decided before walking on towards the kitchen. 

After a rather delicious breakfast, Inuyasha decided he'd see if they'd left a message. For some reason it ticked him off to no end when people would sit and let the phone ring a dozen times yet it wasn't' so urgent that they had to leave a message. Yeah, that was annoying.

But this person had the decency. He couldn't believe it when he played it back. When he heard the voice he nearly dropped the phone.

"Kikyo…?"

Ending Notes: You guys hate me now and perhaps VicFan spoke too soon, but you knew it was coming. Anyhow, leave me a present, preferably a nice review and I'll send you a nice present, that being the next chapter. How's that? Next chapter's due out Wednesday or before that if I can. And from now on I'll try to update every Wed. or sooner. All rai? Sayonara bye bye. Megu-chan ^_^ Oh and HieiNimbus3007, there was a hint of YYH. 


	11. Jealousy Nostalgic Lover

**Chapter 11:** Jealousy ~Nostalgic Lover~

"Kikyo…?" Inuyasha found himself saying as he heard her voice through the phone.

"Hello, Inuyasha, I'm very surprised to find you still have the same cell number after all these years. I feel it's been so long since we've seen each other and seeing as I'm on Christmas break, I'm going to be flying to Japan to see you and everyone else I left. I hope you're as excited about my arrival as I am," she sounded genuinely happy and sincere. Kikyo then left the number to her new cell phone and that she'd be staying at the Century Hyatt in Tokyo. 

Inuyasha still couldn't believe it and had to listen to the message quite a few times to soak it all in. Sure, he was still pretty upset about her leaving to go to that stuck up American college, but a part of him hated to admit it to he wanted to see her again, he'd missed her. 

He surely wasn't going tell Kagome anything she didn't know so he'd call Miroku and tell him.

"Hey, Inuyasha," Kagome said and he nearly jumped. "What's with you?" He shook his head so she continued, "Want to see me model my new clothes?"

"Uh… I'll catch up with you two later. I got something to do right now." And without saying anything else, he rushed up the stairs to his room.

When inside, he pulled out his cell, replaying the message in his head. Perhaps he'd call her now. Slowly, he began to punch in the phone number she'd left him.

The phone rung nearly seven times before someone answered.

"Hello?"

"Kikyo?"

"Inuyasha," she said surprised, "I didn't think you were going to call me back. You looked pretty upset when I left…"

He wanted to tell her just how hurt she'd made him. She didn't know what it was like for him. For someone you'd cared about to leave just like a snowball in hell. He wanted to make her feel bad, but he said nothing. "I was upset…" he said quietly.

"Well, let's not dwell on the past. I'm back now."

That was that? Just 'don't dwell on the past'? "Look, Kikyo, don't you want to apologize?!"

She was quiet for a while. "I'm sorry. I didn't know how hurt you'd be… But you've got to forgive me. I realize I was wrong."

Oh well. He supposed that would be all right for now. Kikyo sounded sincerely sorry so he'd let it go. "Where are you?"

"Actually I just got off the plane in Tokyo. You _do go to Tokyo U right? Which dorm number is yours?"_

"Yeah. But not now, I'm at a friend's in Yokohama."

"What an inconvenience. Can you come by and see me sometime though?"

"I guess."

"And I want you to introduce me to all your new friends too."

If you asked Inuyasha, she was reminding him of one of those mom's who were so anxious to know all your friends. "Yeah, sure." 

"Oh, Inuyasha, I want to see you now. Isn't there some way…"

"I could borrow my friend's car and see you in a few."

"Thanks, Inuyasha. See you soon."

And then she hung up. Well, all he had to do now was borrow Kagome's car. He walked up to her bedroom and opened the door. "Hey, Kagome, let me borrow your car for a while."

"Why?" she asked. "Don't you have a car?"

"It's in Kawasaki, genius. Now come on."

"Fine, but I want to go too."

"What?" There was no way he was bringing her along. Kikyo and Kagome in one car? Not that it was like two girlfriend of his kind of scenario or something. He just thought—well, what did he think? Never the less, Kagome was not coming.

"I can't believe you're in this car with me," Inuyasha said grumpily as he sped down the highway.

He'd tried everything to stop her, even telling her that he might get into trouble and she'd get time in the slammer with him. It didn't work and now she was saying that she was there to prevent him from getting into any trouble. 

"It _is my car," she pointed out. "And besides, I don't see what the big deal is anyway."_

_Of course you wouldn't, _he thought. But he decided not to worry about it anymore, there was no point in arguing and he didn't want to risk getting kicked out the car or something. He knew how girls could get when they were mad. They acted all catty and rude. Bossy even. And he wasn't in the mood right now. 

It wasn't too long before they reached the airport. "Come on," Inuyasha commanded as they walked inside. It wasn't long before a girl was running towards them. Kagome couldn't help but feel a twinge of jealousy.

The girl was stylish in a red hooded fleece jacket and thermal top with a collar deep enough to show her cleavage. Then to top it off, designer jeans that fit well enough to show off her curves.

She had long, black hair with two pieces pulled to the front and then looped in the back to the ponytail. She looked about 5"7 and had a runaway model's figure and a very confident air about her, telegraphed in her correct posture and the arrogant turn in her shoulders when she walked or spoke. Kagome had to admit she was very jealous and it increased to the fact when she saw her hug Inuyasha.

Just why did that matter? _She can hug him; he isn't_ my_ property or my boyfriend or something… _Kagome thought._ I shouldn't be envious._

They were walking back to the car when she noticed something she should've earlier. That girl was Inuyasha's ex-girlfriend, Kikyo! _But why are they reuniting now? I thought he hated her. _

"So, why'd you dye your hair?" Kagome could overhear Kikyo saying.

"It was a mistake. That girl over there did it." He pointed in her direction.

"Oh, well at least it's not the boring black that all of Japanese seem to have. I like it." 

They neared the car and Inuyasha hoisted her bags in the trunk. And then Kikyo whispered something to Inuyasha and the next thing Kagome knew, they were kissing.

And not a friendly, quick kiss-your-mom one either. They looked like a real couple; you would've never guessed they didn't go out. Unless…

_Inuyasha was right, I shouldn't have come. Three's a crowd. _And by now she couldn't tell whether or not it was because of Kikyo's looks which had every guy watching her like a homeless guy eyes a piece of meat or because of how close she and Inuyasha were. But she didn't like Kikyo.

Unfortunately there wasn't enough space in there so some ended up going in the backseat. She knew she wasn't sitting back there. 

But just as she thought it, Kikyo carefully and quickly hoisted herself into the front beside Inuyasha. That forced Kagome to sit in the back. Today was not her day…

"Hi," the girl greeted, smiling, taking Kagome by surprise. She was hoping no one would have noticed her. 

_And she's got perfect, straight teeth too_, she thought bitterly. "Hello. I'm Kagome Higurashi and you must be Kikyo."

Kikyo looked surprised she'd known that. "Well, it's nice to meet you." She laughed. "We kind of look alike, like twins almost?"

"Yeah," Kagome answered without much enthusiasm. Kikyo was starting to notice Kagome's sarcasm and struck up a conversation with Inuyasha.

Kagome was happy to be free of her presence. Then, almost immediately, she began to feel bad. It wasn't Kikyo's fault. She was just trying to make friends with her and here she was giving her a hard time. Kikyo didn't know how she felt. But Kagome still couldn't figure out what was causing her to dislike Kikyo the most.

The car ride was filled with chatter and Kagome sat in the back next to the suitcases listening. Kikyo had tried several times to get her in the conversation and finally gave up when she'd turn it into a dead end one.

"So, Inuyasha, done any good in your life?"

"Go to college, I guess. I haven't flunked out yet so you could call that good."

Kikyo smiled that 100-watt smile and turned on the radio. Automatic by Hikaru Utada. She started to sing along and Kagome found out she had a beautiful singing voice. Little Miss Perfect.

It seemed like hours until they reached home, and it didn't help that Kikyo seemed to know every single song. But once, when 'Up-Walk in Galaxy' came on, they'd sung against each other. Kikyo didn't seem to get that she was battling against her and that was fine.

As Inuyasha pulled in the driveway, he fixed his gaze in the rearview mirror at Kagome. Usually she was lively and happy, most of the ride she'd been pretty withdrawn and antisocial—reminded him of himself actually, and that was strange. Maybe she was sick…

"Hey, Kagome, you feel okay?"

_What? Just because I don't like your girlfriend means I'm sick? _Kagome thought. "No, I'm fine. Just anxious to get inside." She opened the car door and stomped out.

"What's with her?" Kikyo asked innocently.

He shrugged. "And unless you still want to stay at the Century Hyatt—"

"Oh no," she interrupted, "I'd like to stay here even if Kagome is lacking in manners."

Then she stopped for a moment. Usually she was used to this, people snubbing her as stuck up and conceited, but Kagome seemed to have a different reason. Kikyo hadn't thought she'd treated Kagome wrong. So what was her problem?

"Stay here?" he questioned. He wasn't sure if Ms. Higurashi would want more visitors if he did bring her without warning. Oh well, he'd just do the thing parents hated: For you to put them on the spot. He'd ask if Kikyo could stay while she was standing there. "Ok, come on."

Inuyasha took her hand and they went to the front door. He turned the knob but it was locked.

Ding dong. Ding dong. Ding dong!!!!!

Ms. Higurashi looked up from her cleaning, "Kagome, could you get the door?"

She looked up lazily from her spot on the sofa. "I already looked. It's Girl Scouts."

"Oh. They sure are persistent around Christmas time," she said listening to the doorbell chiming. "I didn't know they sold cookies on Christmas."

"They're singing Christmas carols and selling Christmas cards," she lied trying to block out the noise and focus on the Love Hina Christmas special.

After a while, Souta stomped down the stairs annoyed at the noise interrupting his game play of Fatal Frame.

"Wait, Souta, don't—" But it was too late, he'd already answered it.

"Yes? Oh hey, Inuyasha."

"What the hell took you people so damn long to answer the damn door?!" he asked angrily. He could have sworn he'd been ringing it for half an hour now. Were they deaf?

Souta shrugged. "I was upstairs."

Inuyasha sighed as the two walked in. "Tell your momma to come here."

"All right." And he trotted off and then Ms. Higurashi arrived.

"Hi, Inuyasha, Kagome. You wanted something."

"Well, actually, I'm Kikyo. It's nice to make your acquaintance," she said holding out a hand.

"Oh, I'm sorry. It's just that you and my daughter look alike."

"Anyways," Inuyasha said nudging the girl.

"Yes. Ma'am, I was wondering if you would allow me to stay at your home for the Christmas break."

"Sure."

_Woah. That was simpler than I thought_, Inuyasha said to himself. 

"I hope I'm not imposing."

"No, no, of course not!" Ms. Higurashi insisted.  "It's just unfortunate that I don't have anymore vacant bedrooms. But you could share with Kagome."

In the family room, Kagome'd turned down the T.V. volume so she could listen in and couldn't believe what she'd heard. Her mom wanted her to share her bedroom with Kikyo?

It wasn't long before Ms. Higurashi was busy placing a futon in Kagome's room. She sat on the bed watching her. "Mom, why do I have to share with her?"

"If I had known this was going to be such a problem for you, I would have never suggested it," she said in the tone she usually used for Kagome when she thought she was being rude. Ms. Higurashi finished placing down the cover, "But what's with you? Never have I had you act ugly to a guest. She seems like a polite enough girl. Give her a chance."

No matter how much she disagreed with it, she smiled and nodded her head.

"That's a good girl. Now I'll go call her up." With that, she left the room.

Kagome stared at the ceiling for awhile, cursing herself for her great idea of inviting Inuyasha over in the first place. Well, she could seek refuge at Sango's and stay until dinner. Still one drawback remained: Kikyo'd most probably be coming since everyone else was. She sighed and flicked on the radio. "_Jealousy, sabishii sa wa…"_

Great_. That was the last thing she wanted to hear Aikawa Nanase singing about. Then there was a knock at the door. Kagome's eyes narrowed. "Who is it?"_

"Kikyo. You mom told me this was your room."

She rolled her eyes before finally allowing her to come in. 

"Hi," she greeted.

"Hello."

"I like your room," Kikyo said looking around at the blue pastel walls. There were only a few pictures hung and somehow her room seemed a little bare but she didn't say anything. "Your mom is nice."

"Yeah," she replied coldly.

Now it was Kikyo's turn to slit her eyes. "Look, Kagome, I've done nothing but be nice to you and your family so you tell me. What the heck is your problem? Don't think I haven't noticed that you've been extremely cold—a real ice bitch to me—" but Kikyo didn't have time to finish her statement because Kagome leaped off the bed like a cat getting ready to pounce on a mouse.

Kagome wasn't sure of what happened. She knew that Kikyo had called her that _that word and she just went off. She was blinded by the red fury that was enveloping her eyes. It was as if the devil himself had possessed her. All she could hear was Kikyo's screams but she refused to release her firm grasp on Kikyo's silky, black hair. Soon her screams ceased and Kagome let out a sigh._

Kikyo wasn't about to lose her ground and pulled Kagome up by her collar, pushing her against the wall. HARD. "Don't you ever touch me again! And I swear if you pull my hair again, I'll get rid of yours!!!"

As if Kagome was smart enough to sit there and let her cut it off. She stared her straight in the eye and saw that Kikyo had tears in her eyes. She probably did too seeing as how her vision was blurring. Then Kikyo calmly released her and walked to the mirror to straighten her hair.

Soon the red that had taken over Kagome's sight had faded away. She couldn't remember exactly what happened but she couldn't stand being in a room with Kikyo anymore.

She stomped out of the room and slammed the door behind herself. As she walked downstairs she bumped into her mom.

"What was all that commotion? I could hear bumping and screaming."

"Oh, sorry, Mom. Kikyo and I were in Souta's room playing Tekken 4. She was a little steamed because I won." Then she continued down the stairs. "I'm going to Sango's."

"Kikyo isn't going?"

Why did everything she was gonna do have to involve that… that tramp? Who was her mom more concerned about: her daughter or a stranger? "No. She wants to get unpacked. Bye." With those last words, she was out the door.

"So Inuyasha bought his ex-girlfriend to your house? I thought he hated her the way he never wanted to speak about her," Sango said stirring the marshmallows around in her hot chocolate. 

They were in her kitchen, sitting at the table. Kagome had been explaining the whole predicament. She nodded, glad she had come. Since her and Sango were best friends, they understood each other pretty well. It was as though they were real sisters. 

"Now she was being forced to share a room with her," Kagome continued, "God must really hate me for something."

"But why do you hate her so much—besides her great figure?"

That was something she hadn't thought of. "Well, she's putting on this act to seem like she's so perfect, just trying to get everyone to turn on me."

Sango sighed, she awfully glad it wasn't her problem. "Are you sure? Maybe it's not because you dislike her so much that you want to believe this stuff."

"There's not much I can tell you, Sango, but you'll see tonight at dinner."

She nodded, she was really anxious to see this girl that so resembled her friend and causing her to act so unlike herself. Never, since they'd been in diapers, had she known her to be this way. She was usually cheerful and nothing got to her. Why now?

"Kagome!" Mr. Hiraikotsu called. "Your mom just phoned and she wants you to come home now."

"Ok!" She turned back to Sango. "See you tonight."

"Alright, bye."

Kagome let herself out and trotted back to her house. What could she be wanted for now? Hopefully nothing dealing with Kikyo.

"Mom! I'm home! You wanted me for something?"

"Yes," she said emerging from up the stairs in a beautiful, lightweight suit with soft gray fur at the cuffs and the neck of the jacket, "we've decided to go out to Evening Impression for dinner instead."

Kagome was going to ask why—it seemed like they were breaking most of their traditions this year, but it was rare they ever went somewhere like Evening Impression. It was a somewhat expensive place, classy enough for rich people yet affordable enough for middle-class people like herself. "Great. I'll go get ready."

She hurried up the stairs, wondering if Sango had known about this. On the way to her room, she couldn't help but peer into Inuyasha's room. And the door _was cracked. So sue her._

He was wearing a white tuxedo—that matched perfectly with his hair, she thought—and his formal shirt was as well with black trim.

"So what do you think?" he asked taking her by surprise. He'd seen her?

She stopped out from the shadows and into the room. "I think—"

"_I think I look like some pretty boy."_

She laughed. "I think you look nice," she admitted.

"I don't want to look "nice"," he said. "And it's just Evening Impression. It ain't fancy enough for all this. Might as well go in what you're wearing."

Kagome looked down at her jeans and turtleneck. Yeah and how ghetto would that look to come in like that? You were supposed to dress up, but what did he know? To her it screamed out that you just didn't care or weren't used to going to nice places. Must have it mistaken with something else. "Well, I'm going to dress up. See you." Maybe Inuyasha was saying that because he didn't like to dress up. Perhaps it would ruin his "bad boy" reputation. She giggled to herself but stopped as she approached her bedroom.

She opened her bedroom door cautiously, checking to see if Kikyo was in there. She wasn't but from what she could tell, she was hogging her bathroom. Oh well. She'd just dress in her room as she usually did. Kagome pawed through her closet looking for the perfect dress to wear. And she found it. 

A crimson dress that hung like a clinging sheath from a wide, sparkling cuff that crossed over in the front and went around to the back, and the entire dress was held up by two glittering red shoestring straps. It was a slender dress, revealing the best to her figure.

There had been a little jacket that came with it to cover up what was revealed but she decided to leave it. Tonight she was going to upstate Kikyo. _Maybe I'll give her another chance, Kagome thought. _Yeah. Like my mom said.__

It wasn't long before Inuyasha had came in the door gaping, "Whoa, Kagome, since when did you start filling out in all the right places?"

But before she could dish out a reply to that, the door to Kagome's bathroom opened, letting out the mist of bath oils and perfume. Then out came Kikyo. She looked so beautiful, Kagome's heart swelled with both admiration and with some envy too. Her long formal gown had a skirt of flowing green velvet, cut low to show a lot of cleavage. Underneath the streaming panels of lighter green chiffon were spaghetti straps that glittered. Diamond and emerald earring dangled long and sparkling. Her scent reminded Kagome of a musky, perfumed garden on a moonlit night somewhere in the Orient. No wonder Inuyasha was staring at her like that…

"Hello, Kagome," she said smiling a bitter sweet one. "I like your dress."

"Whoa," Kagome said still awed, forgetting her whole "upstage-Kikyo" plan. Not even thinking to wonder if Kikyo was just saying that. "Where did you-?"

"I bought it in one of the nice boutiques in Boston. And you?"

"It was my mom's, but she only got to wear it once," she added quickly. She didn't want it to seem as if she was wearing some sort of hand-me-downs for Kikyo to pick fun at.

Kikyo nodded, and then turned to Inuyasha. "Are we leaving yet?"

The amazement of Inuyasha's eying the two girls wore off pretty soon. "Hey, we're going to Evening Impression. It ain't exactly fancy."

"I know but you should look nice wherever you go."

Inuyasha rolled his eyes. "Whatever." And he left out the door.

Kagome watched Kikyo apply some eye shadow and instantly felt more envious. _Just when I was going to upstage her, she thought bitterly._ She probably had this planned out. _She sighed, reminding herself of what her mom said. She wouldn't let Kikyo get to her. _

*

They all stuffed—and I mean literally into Ms. Higurashi's Expedition that night. (Gosh, how many cars do they have?) Since there were only eight seats and ten people, you know it was pretty crowded. Sango sat on Miroku's lap although she felt a little embarrassed with her dad being just a seat away from her, but Kohaku felt even more so having to actually sit on his dad's lap as old as he was. And Souta was wedged in the middle. In the back, seated comfortably were Kikyo, Inuyasha, and Kagome. They were supposed to be switching on the way back though.

As they pulled into the crowded parking lot from the car ride, Kagome gave a sigh of relief. She'd felt somewhat uneasy or something the whole ride. Miroku, Inuyasha, and Kikyo had been reminiscing about "the old days" making sure to keep it light so the adults wouldn't think they were some sort of criminals. As enjoying as the stories were and somewhat funny, she couldn't help but feel left out. Inuyasha and Kikyo seemed to really bond and even was Sango laughing along as if they'd all grown up together. Kagome felt out of place in the merriment. So she'd covered it up by putting on a little smile or too, but kept her quietness.

"Let's go, people," Ms. Higurashi said like a teacher talking to her students on a field trip, "Let's go and hope we can afford to pay for the meal." 

"And if we can't then, girls, you pretend to go to the bathroom when the check comes by and—" Grandpa joked but Ms. Higurashi elbowed him in the gut.

"Don't say things like that, father, it'll persuade them."

Miroku laughed heartily. "No, that's okay. We're pro's when it comes to stuff like that." He continued to laugh but everyone else was silent.

_Cricket cricket…_

He smiled weakly and Mr. Hiraikotsu gave a look of 'I can't believe I'm letting my little baby date this guy'. Miroku kept silent then on.

When they arrived inside, Kagome had to gasp for breath. Inuyasha was totally wrong. This place was just as fancy as she had remembered it, back when her father was still alive and used to bring in enough income for them to come here every month. 

There were sparkling gigantic silver and crystal chandeliers hanging from the ceiling with candles fitted in the five tiers. The chandeliers twirled about casting the light and the aroma of scented candles down to the lobby. A mural was painted on the walls of the scenery of Japan's nightlife. There was velvet, silky to the touch curtains over the windows… It looked like one of those places too nice to touch anything. It made her wonder how they were going to have enough to afford for all of them. Silk tablecloths covered the tables and the cups were made of crystal and made that 'clink' noise when pressed together for a toast. Never had Kagome seen anything so grand, she had to pinch herself at least three or four times to make sure it wasn't a dream. Kagome was speechless and happy that she didn't listen to Inuyasha's advice. She'd only have been ridiculed and had the higher classed people thinking 'Dumb middle-class citizens don't know how to dress for nice things.' 

But from the way they were dressed, you'd have never guessed that they weren't as rich as them. Kikyo and Kagome all dressed up, Sango in her black chiffon gown and Miroku looking handsome in his black tuxedo with the pink formal shirt with black edged ruffles down the front. Kagome giggled remembering how at first Miroku didn't want to wear pink.  

She glanced over at the rest of her friends to see their reactions: Inuyasha looked as if he was disappointed or perhaps it was because he was wearing that tux he so hated. Everyone else looked pretty impressed, all but Kikyo who had that rich, used to it look.

Kagome felt a little embarrassed when the host started to lead them to their table and the men stopped from their interesting conversations to steal glances at them, hoping their wives didn't notice. Some did, however, and were giving them icy glares.  As soon as they took their seats, Inuyasha was the first one to start poking mean fun, "Man, he was ugly. I bet his old lady had to tie a pork chop around his neck so the dog would play with him."

Kagome couldn't help but laugh at that even if she knew it was mean. He was right. The man had a fat man's body and a baby sized head, it was as if he was some Barbie doll that a kid tore off the head of a baby doll and a Ken doll and exchanged them. Quite hilarious. Bet he was ridiculed a lot.

Kikyo gave him a playful smile, "Since when did you start judging men?" she asked.

Everyone laughed and Kagome couldn't help but to let a giggle slip out. Maybe she could learn to forget about Kikyo's behavior earlier, she wasn't that bad when it came to personality.

At least that was what she thought.

About fifteen minutes into the main course, something besides the food was brewing.

Miroku looked back and forth to Kikyo to Kagome. He couldn't even remember how the heck it started. One minute, friendly conversation, the next Kikyo was telling Kagome how unflattering it was for her to roll her eyes, and then Kagome was shooting daggers her way.

Miroku had to stifle a chuckle. From the look on Kagome's face, she looked ready to rip Kikyo apart. He wondered if they didn't like each other, but why? He'd known Kikyo for a while and she was a pretty nice, smart, classy kind of girl. Lots of friends, well-liked by her peers as well as teachers, but there was a downside. That was the side that was probably the reason why she'd went out with Inuyasha, Kikyo could get a real mean streak to her when she felt threatened. He'd seen her go after someone before and it wasn't pretty. Kikyo basically got the whole school to turn on her and she had a partly good reason: the girl was spreading rumors that weren't true about her. And that was perhaps why Inuyasha liked her; she had this cruel, cold side to her. He knew Kagome could probably be pretty vicious herself, but overall a nice and lively girl. They were somewhat evenly matched. Miroku could practically smell a cat fight.

Inuyasha looked from one girl to another, waiting to see what was gonna happen next. "Hey! Something wrong with your eyes?"

Both girls diverted their attention to him, giving the same glares as if to silently tell him to stay out of it.

"Look, I'm don't want to have to act unladylike in this fine establishment," Kikyo started.

Kagome gave a smile remembering a quote her teacher always said, "And I'm not going to stoop to your level of stupidity," she countered. If dirty looks could kill, Kikyo would have died that second. She stopped to look around, hoping they hadn't caused too much of a scene and sat, returning to her meal.

Kikyo, feeling somewhat defeated, took her seat and they went on as if that never happened.

Miroku sighed. Some fight that was. Where was the water and ripping of clothes? What a letdown. As if reading his thoughts, Sango whapped upside his head, muttering something about dirty minds.

The dinner finally ended, it was full of silence and Miroku was happy to leave the awkwardness. You couldn't say anything without getting one of the girls upset…

Kagome looked over at Kikyo. She was wrong about her, just a little troublemaker who thought she was better than everyone else because she attended college in America. 

Kikyo glanced back at Kagome, who evidently had been looking at her seeing as she turned her head. She still wasn't sure of why she disliked her so much, but if she wanted to, then let the war begin. _This should be simple,_ she thought with a little smirk. 

So they all crowded back into the Higurashi Expedition, this time Sango and Miroku being unstuffed and Kikyo being forced to sit on Inuyasha's lap. It got really awkward when Souta decided to ask a question.

"Hey, Inuyasha, how come she's sitting on your lap instead of my sister? I thought you two went out."

Inuyasha flushed. "NO! I never went out with Kagome."

"So Kikyo's your girlfriend?"

Before Inuyasha could open his mouth, Kikyo spoke for him, "Well, we used to go out and I'm hoping that maybe later we'll get back together," she said looking over at the blushing Inuyasha.

Kagome couldn't hold it in any longer. For some reason it just annoyed her to see Kikyo sitting on his lap. As if reading her thoughts, Kikyo spoke up. 

"Something wrong, Kag-chan?" she asked innocently. "I really would like it if you traded seats with me. Something about sitting on a man's lap makes me feel uncomfortable. You know?"

That wasn't the solution Kagome was looking for… Kikyo did seem like she was serious about that though. But if someone like her was shy, wouldn't it be the same for her? Then again, she had been pretty close to Inuyasha before. Sometimes it made her wonder about Inuyasha and Kikyo's relationship. Seeing how somewhat aggressive he could get around strangers like herself, she couldn't help but wonder how intimate he and Kikyo had been. But then again, all that could have just been because she resembled Kikyo….

Kikyo looked over at her with a look almost saying 'I'm waiting.' But before Kagome could respond, Sango piped up sighing. She could see the silent war about to begin, "C'mon, Miroku," she said shifting into his lap, totally taking him by surprise. Sango turned to Kikyo. "You can sit here if you're so uncomfortable. No biggie."

She smiled a grateful smile before taking a seat next to Sango. "Thanks." 

Kagome heaved a sigh of relief. But why was it bugging her so much?

That night when they'd returned home, Kagome laid on her bed thinking. Maybe if she was really sweet, then she could get some information out of Kikyo. Yeah… she decided waiting as the bathroom door opened letting out a mist of steam. 

Kikyo walked out, her hair wrapped up in a towel piled on top of her head. She donned a red over-sized T-shirt and sat down on the futon, humming 'Automatic'.

Kagome smiled over at her. "I like that song."

"Yeah," Kikyo agreed, somewhat wondering why the girl was being so nice to her. She knew that she despised her, so why? Was this perhaps her way of pretending to be nice so she could lay a trap on her? No… Couldn't be. And if it was, Kikyo would find a way to get her.

"Well, good night, Kikyo," Kagome said flicking off the lamp at her bedside. 

"Good night."

The room was silent for a while until Kagome gathered the courage to ask her a question. "Hey, Kikyo, are you still awake?"

"Yeah. Why? Something on your mind?"

"Just a question. How was you and Inuyasha's relationship? Before, he never mentioned you for some reason…" Kagome hoped it didn't come out the way it sounded. To her, it seemed like she was saying something mean.

Kikyo sighed. "So he didn't huh?" She felt a little down about it, but then again, he shouldn't have spoken about her. They didn't go out anymore… Though a part inside her heart wished they still did. Maybe…

"No," Kagome replied, surprised at the depression in Kikyo's voice. "So… Um… What was it like? You know, going out with somebody." She didn't want it to sound as if she'd never had a boyfriend, although it was true, but she didn't want advice on it. She just kind of wanted to pry in and see what Inuyasha was like as a boyfriend, of course, she figured if she'd asked that it would sound as if _she wanted him or something._

Kikyo sighed, almost happy to answer her question. "You must be curious as to how Inuyasha is a boyfriend, seeing as he's usually so bad-mannered all the time."

Kagome laughed on the bed, happy at their temporary truth, almost hoping that maybe they could become friends. But, she knew, they'd probably forget all about tonight and start being the way they'd been all along. "Yeah. I suppose that's it."

"Well," the girl started, her eyes growing misty and dreamy, "I remember Inuyasha had been transferred to our school in Kawasaki from Sendai.        Immediately all the girls began to swarm around him like angry bees and Naraku quickly accepted him into his gang. But, back to the point, it all started when I, Kagura, and Yura were studying for a test. And since they were all part of Naraku's gang…

*FLASHBACK*

Yura suddenly placed down her pen. "Ok. I've had my fill of this boring Algebra II." Her eyes flickered to Kikyo. "You know, I think Inuyasha likes you."

"What?" Kikyo asked. "What gave you that idea?" She knew that pretty often she found him following her around, and most of the time she'd ask him to walk her to class. But when she did he was usually reluctant or she could see a blush forming. When they did walk home, he didn't say much so she would ask him questions or tell about herself. For some reason, the thought never occurred to her seeing as Inuyasha never showed an interest in any of his "fan club" members as she'd dubbed them.

"Yeah," Kagura agreed. "Anybody could tell that he likes you. Why do you think he's always following you around?"

Another point there. Had she really been so oblivious?

"You should call him," Yura suggested, handing over the phone.

Kikyo waved it off. "You're all just being silly." Or were they…?

"Take it," Kagura urged.

Unwillingly Kikyo took the receiver as Yura dialed the number for her. It began to ring. Then…

"Hello?" a voice growled. It sounded like Inuyasha, but she wasn't sure.

"Hello. May I please speak to Inuyasha?"

"This is him. Kikyo?" he asked surprised, probably wondering why she was calling.

She smiled. "Yes. How are you doing?"

"Fine. You wanted something?"

"Oh. Are you busy?" she asked her eyes softening. 

"Well. I can make time for you I guess."

She could hear someone else's voice in the background. It sounded like… "Is that Miroku over there?"

"Yeah. The whole gang's over, we're planning to jump Nobunaga when he comes home."

Before Kikyo cold ask another question, Miroku had taken the phone, "Look, Kikyo, we both know you like Inuyasha and we all know he likes you…"

"No I don't!" Inuyasha shouted like a little child in the background.

"Walking each other to class, etc.  So I now crown you two as going out. Alright?"

*END OF FLASHBACK*

"I know, it was stupid," Kikyo said as she finished the tale, "But that's how it was. Miroku was the matchmaker."

Kagome nodded, she had been expecting something more, but life wasn't all glamorous like the V.C. Andrews books she'd been reading. At least she knew. "But why did you leave him?"

"I have received a scholarship from Harvard, and I'd always dreamed of going there. Although I had passed the entrance exams to Tokyo U, I just had to go to the U.S. even if it meant leaving everyone I loved…" her voice trailed off. Then she switched the subject. "Well, we've talked about it. It's over. Good night, Kagome and I'll see you in the morning."

"Night." Kagome couldn't exactly doze off though, she kept thinking about what Kikyo had said. And now maybe she knew. She could see it in Inuyasha's eyes that he still cared about her. Yes, it was apparent now. The reason why she'd hated, and probably somewhere far down, still hated, although it seemed they were on friendly terms. She couldn't help but be jealous of Kikyo. She had one thing she didn't.

Inuyasha…

**Ending notes:** Gomen-nasai for taking so long to update and everything. Most of you readers had gone on vacation so I wasn't getting as many reviews as usual so I took slower. But I'm really sorry. Forgive me? Well, I'll be redoing the first few chapters, I read over them now and I wasn't that good at writing I see. Makes me wonder how come there are that many of you now. Oh well. I'm thankful. Sayonara bye bye. Megu-chan ^.~ Ah! School starts August 12! Iie!!!


	12. Koi wa Miscommunication

Chapter 12: Koi wa Miscommunication 

Despite their talk last night, Kagome and Kikyo still weren't friends. But at least it had given Kagome a bit of insight on the subject of her and Inuyasha's relationship. Kagome had to admit that she was a bit jealous, but she could always take Inuyasha from Kikyo right?

_Wait a minute, _she thought, _Remind_ me why I care? I don't want Inuyasha so Kikyo and him can just go ahead and live happily ever after.__

_You don't honestly want that, do you?_ Another voice spoke up. _Even though you claim you don't, something about Inuyasha has you drawn to him. Like even though it wasn't officially stated, he was your _man.__

"Argh!" Kagome screamed grabbing at her hair; she didn't want to think anymore on it. Topic closed! If she was lucky the whole thing was just a dream. Kikyo had never come and everything was back to normal. They were still at Tokyo U at the radio station giving advice. Wait a minute. Thinking about it, they'd never been given time off from work although they had been from school. She had to get Inuyasha.

She dashed out of bed, not even bothering to run a comb through her head as she usually did. On the way out, though, she had noticed Kikyo's stuff wasn't in her room anymore. "Inuyasha! Inuyasha!"

"What?" he asked irritatedly. He was busy playing some fighting game with Souta. One in which he was losing.

"Jin Kazama wins," the video game blared.

Inuyasha let out a curse and threw the controller on the ground. "Look what you did, Kagome. Made me lose." Meanwhile, Souta was up doing a victory dance bragging about how he always won.

She rolled her eyes. "We have more important things to worry about, like about Nihongo Studios! For 'Take my Advice' remember?! And today is Saturday! We work today."

"Oh yeah. I forgot."

"Well, you know now. We better leave some time today."

"You look a sight," he said eyeing her up and down. Had he not been listening to a word she'd said?

"I just woke up." She frowned. "Where's Kikyo at?"

"Kikyo?" He'd asked it in such a question that Kagome actually thought that perhaps she had dreamed up the whole thing. When she'd woke up you wouldn't have thought the girl had been there at all. No such luck though. "She went grocery shopping with your momma."

That wasn't what Kagome wanted to hear. And why was she getting so chummy with her mother anyway? Trying to steal her from her too? "What time did they leave?"

"About 10 or something," he said nonchalantly picking a piece of lint of his jacket.

She gazed at the Dragon Ball Z clock Souta had on his wall. 11:30AM Had she slept that long? She usually woke up around 10. Maybe her lateness had something to do with her thinking about the situation with Kikyo and Inuyasha…

"So, Kagome, it's about lunchtime right?" 

She looked up. "Yeah. Basically."

He smiled. "Get ready. I'm treating you and Souta out to lunch."

She blinked. Had he really said that? Selfish Inuyasha who wouldn't even offer to buy her a meal from McDonalds and reluctantly did after everyone else had ordered him to. 

The look of disbelief in her face and how she stood there as if in awe had already annoyed Inuyasha. "What are you looking at me like that for? Never been asked out to lunch before or something?!"

"No, it's not that. I'm just amazed is all. Mr. Stingy is finally treating somebody out."

"Yeah well," he shoved his hands into his pants pockets, "Don't get used to it. I just feel like it today, but tomorrow I won't."

She sighed. He always had to keep up that "bad guy" reputation. Oh well. He was treating her out none-the-less. She'd question it no further, just hurry up and get ready before the offer expired. And before Kikyo and her mom got back and they ended up coming along…

Kagome fidgeted uncomfortably in her seat of her car. Inuyasha had even gone so far as to offer to drive. It was kind of nice. She couldn't help but think that if Souta wasn't with them, it would have been a little like a date. She'd dressed for the occasion as well: white turtleneck, checkered skirt, jacket with fake fur on the collar and ends of the sleeves, black knee socks, and long boots. She thought it looked casual, not too much for a date, but not more for just eating lunch. Inuyasha hadn't thought so though, the moment she came out of her room he'd asked her why she was so dressed up. But at least after she'd said that she wasn't, he'd left it alone.

"So… Where do you want to go?" He looked toward to Kagome. "Well…?"

She, in turn, looked to Souta. He didn't like too many different fast food restaurants, and if Kagome had said Wendy's or something, he'd have been quick to complain that he didn't like that place. "Souta?"  
He just shrugged. "How about the Lovers' Café?" Ever since having a conversation with Kohaku, he'd put the idea in his head to try and play matchmaker to Kagome and Inuyasha up before Inuyasha got with Kikyo again. 

Kagome nearly passed out. Had Souta really said that? Suggested a place like the Lovers' Café? It was only the place most notorious for teens and couples in their early twenties to go. Sure they sold food there, but it was a dimly light restaurant and nobody really came there to dine out unless it was their first time and they didn't know any better.

Inuyasha laughed. "What would you know about a café for lovers?"

"Not much," he admitted, "Just that you and Kagome should go there."

"We aren't lovers," Kagome managed to choke out. She was somewhat embarrassed that Souta had said that and right in front of Inuyasha.

Souta shrugged. "You could get to be. It wouldn't hurt anybody. Go ahead, you two could drop me off at McDonalds."

It amazed Kagome at how Inuyasha just agreed to it. He didn't even try to argue with Souta that they weren't a couple, just simply said 'okay'. Guess he was in one of those moods again where he felt like it…

Kagome nervously followed Inuyasha inside of the Lovers' Café already feeling she didn't belong. They weren't lovers and Inuyasha probably wasn't going in here for any other reason than that he was trying to be nice and humor her.

She was busy staring down at her cup of Coca Cola, spinning her ice around with her straw in an attempt not to make eye contact with him, "Look, Inuyasha, we don't have to sit in here and pretend to enjoy ourselves just because my kid brother suggested it, you know." He didn't answer for a while and Kagome had to look at him to see what he was looking at.

It was her. Her breasts to be exact. He had some nerve. "INUYASHA!"

"Huh?" That snapped him out of it. He scowled. "What's your problem?"

"What's yours? You're the one staring where you have no business to be."

He sighed and rolled his eyes. "Excuse me for noticing you'd worn that necklace I'd bought for you."

"Oh?" She placed a hand on the necklace; she'd forgotten she had put it on. Well, it had become her favorite piece of jewelry lately. "Well, did you hear anything I said?"

"No. What'd you say?"

"Never mind. It's not important."  In a way, she kind of didn't want to leave. It was a little nice to pretend they were lovers, "Well, I was just saying… But there are more important things to worry about—"

"I know," he interrupted. "The thing about the radio talk show thing. I know. And it's cool, we can go on back to Tokyo and do it, and then we'll have to stay back in Tokyo right since we do it two days in a row. So we can go back to the dorms at Tokyo U."

She nodded. "Sounds like a plan to me."

Outside, peering through the window, Souta frowned. The romantic setting was set but their mood wasn't. What could he do to push them in the right direction? Suddenly an idea popped into his mind…

"Hello, are things going all right?"

"Huh?" Kagome looked up to see a short waiter that was evidently speaking to them. "Oh yes. Thanks for asking, sir."

"You're welcome, but may I suggest something for you two?" He pulled out a menu. "Koi wa ala mode. It's the latest special here consisting of—"

Inuyasha held up his hand. "That's all right. We're not interested."

The waiter frowned. "Are you sure, sir? I could give it to you free since you two are such a cute couple."

Kagome laughed. "We're not a couple."

"Then what are you doing at such a place?" the waiter asked nosily.

"Mind yours," Inuyasha said, annoyed as he always was.

"Inuyasha!" she turned to the waiter. "Please excuse him, he's lacking in manners. And yes, I'd like that ala mode thing you suggested. If it's free."

"Sure, ma'am. Be right back."

As soon as he'd walked off--as Inuyasha did every time--he chose to talk about the waiter. "That guy sure was funny looking. And short too. I swear his mustache was about to fall off. And don't get me started on his voice…"

Souta sighed as he rushed into the men's bathroom. That had been a tough one. He was sure that Kagome or Inuyasha was going to figure out who he was. And evidently his plan of trying to hook them up wasn't working. He'd have to come up with something else… He peered out the bathroom door and as soon as he saw a waiter walk by pulling a dinner cart, he jumped underneath it, covered by the white sheet that was draped over the cart. As soon as it'd passed by Kagome and Inuyasha's table, he'd jumped off, making sure not to touch any of their feet in the process.

"And he was so damn nosy," Inuyasha said, still talking about the man. "I could swear he was trying to set us up."

"I suppose so, but he was nice, especially to give us that food free."

He grunted. "Yeah. Food that's taking forever to get here. And what is a Koi ala mode anyway?"

She shrugged. "Check the menu." They both picked up the menus and went searching for it.

_Now,_ Souta thought. _Now's the time to take action, while they're silent. _

Kagome gasped. Was it her or had Inuyasha just rubbed her leg with his foot? She looked over at him, but his face was buried inside of the menu, evidently still searching. _Or maybe it's just your imagination, _she thought. _Yes. That's it. She sighed and went back looking for it. But Inuyasha didn't stop it. He was moving higher and higher. "INUYASHA!"_

"What? Don't yell my name like that, woman! What do you want?"

"I want you to stop," she said calmly trying not to lose her temper.

He rolled his eyes. What was she talking about? Stop looking in the menu? "You found it?"

"No. That's not what I mean. You know what I'm talking about, stop it, this is the last time I'm going to tell you." And she returned back to the menu.

It was soon though, that Inuyasha felt "Kagome"'s foot going up his pants leg. He looked over at Kagome who looked innocent enough. He laughed. "Kagome, you devil."

"Huh? What are you talking about?"

"You. Don't think I didn't feel your little foot touching my leg."

"What are you talking about?!"

_Uh-oh, _Souta thought. _I better try and get out while they're arguing at each other before they notice me._ He crawled out from under their table, but not easily enough not to be seen. 

"Hey, you," Inuyasha said grabbing him by the collar. "What were you doing under our table, you pervert?! Looking in Kagome's skirt?!"

"No, no," Souta said turning his face away from Inuyasha.

"And hey, you're that waiter guy. Trying to matchmake, huh? What's it any of your business?"

"I don't know. I'm really sorry, sir, now please just let me down." Just as Souta said that, his mustache fell off and maintenance had figured out that he'd stolen his uniform.

"That's the thief," a man yelled pointing at Souta.

"Souta?!" Kagome questioned when his face came into view. "You were the pushy waiter?!"

"Heh heh," he laughed weakly. "Great disguise, huh?"

"Hope you're satisfied," Inuyasha said, back at the wheel of Kagome's Malibu. He was talking to Souta who had not only gotten himself, but also Inuyasha and Kagome kicked out of the restaurant. They were never to return, and as if that wasn't bad enough, they'd had to pay a small fine for Souta's matchmaking foolishness of stealing that uniform.

Souta sighed. "No, not really." He knew getting smart with Inuyasha wasn't going to help, but he hadn't meant for it to end up this way. He'd thought they'd fall in love, as stupid and 5th grade as it sounded. Oh well. There were other ways to get them together.

"What were you thinking when you did that anyway?" Kagome asked, somewhat angry.

"Just thought I could hook you two up," he admitted.

Kagome expected Inuyasha to be mad but he only smiled, "Try harder next time." Kagome gasped. Could that possibly mean that he'd wanted it to work? Or was he just playing again? Inuyasha and his different personalities were a mystery to her.

"Where did you guys go off to?" Mrs. Higurashi asked as they'd arrived home.

"Lunch."

"Have a nice time?"

"Yeah. It was all right," Inuyasha answered simply, causing Souta to smile. So he wasn't going to tell his Mom. That was the last thing he needed, then she might think he was getting too involved and thinking in the idea that Inuyasha could be his brother-in-law someday. It was something Souta had always wanted though; he'd found it in Inuyasha. He looked up to him even if Inuyasha was a little moody and obnoxious sometimes. Souta thought it was cool.

"Aw… I can't believe you two went out to lunch without me," Kikyo said in a mock hurt voice. She smiled at Inuyasha. "But you could make it up to me by taking me out to dinner tonight. Remember you're supposed to trying to spend all the time you can with me, Inuyasha. I have only a while before I have to go back to Harvard."

"Yeah," he said looking down at the floor. "Kikyo, I'm going to have to cancel dinner though. You see me and Kagome have to go back to Tokyo for our job. Remember that little radio advice thing I was telling you about?" She nodded. "Well, it's that thing. We work tonight and tomorrow so we'll be staying in Tokyo and coming back on Monday."

She nodded. "Not a problem. I could come with you two."

"But what would you do while we're on the radio?"

A mischievous smile formed her face. "I'm sure your employers wouldn't mind if I hung around. Maybe I could give a hand in lending advice. I did a little advice column for our college paper and was pretty good at that."

There was just no escaping Kikyo. She had been hoping that by going to Tokyo to work that Kikyo would go on back to the United States or find a dumpy hotel to stay at. She still wasn't too keen on her staying with her family. Actually seemed like her mother was talking a liking to her. 

Kagome sighed and walked up the stairs up to her room. Jumped on her bed, buried her face in her pillow and screamed.

I know, minna-san, that wasn't much, but at least I've started getting back into the writing spirit. I know that chapter wasn't all that good either but I hope you've enjoyed it anyway. Next chapter will be posted (most hopefully) tomorrow. Megu-chan ^.~


	13. Still In Love

**Chapter 13: Still In Love**

And so that afternoon, they'd left for Tokyo--with Kikyo. Sango and Miroku had stayed in Yokohama not seeing a point in coming, but they'd promised to listen when it came on.

"Think they're going to be all right?" Sango asked Miroku as they watched the car zoom off to enter the busy highway that led them to Bay Bridge, which connected Yokohama to Tokyo.

"Why would you ever think they wouldn't?"

"Well, you know, with Kagome and Kikyo together. You saw the look on Kagome's face when she had to sit in the back again. I think we'll read an obituary for Kikyo soon."

Miroku laughed. "Maybe Kikyo and Kagome will get to be friends somehow."

Sango nodded, but she knew Kagome well. There was no way in Heaven.

The car ride was the same as usual. Kikyo chatting to Inuyasha about how excited she was, especially to be going back to Tokyo. Kagome didn't listen to the conversation much longer, instead deciding to drown them out with her portable CD/Radio player. When she turned it on, a song made her think of their situation: _What am I to you? Anata ni totte isshoni, kanashiiku warai aeru oshiete, watashi wa nani? What is she to you? Kanojo wa nan na no? Hontou no? Kimochi wa to onna no? Hakkiri. Sasete yo. What am I to you? What am I to you? _"That was Amuro Namie with her latest single 'I to you'."

_Yeah, _Kagome admitted bitterly. _That sounds like my situation right there…_

"Kagome! Kagome!"

"Huh?" Kagome blinked the sleep out of her eyes. She hadn't even noticed she'd been asleep until she felt someone hitting her and calling out her name. She guessed she'd fallen asleep while Yellow Generation's song 'Utakata' was on. It was shame too, she loved that song.

"We're here."

"And just in time," Inuyasha added from the front. "A second later and we would have been late. Damn Tokyo traffic jams."

Kagome sat up, looking in her mirror to check and make sure that she didn't have any drool on her face or anything. When she was finally pleased with her appearance, she got out of the car and followed Inuyasha and Kikyo in.

"Kagome, Inuyasha, you're here," Ms. Ruri greeted. "All week our listeners have been dying to hear you two again!" And it was true, they had gained a lot of popularity from their little radio show. Whenever somebody would run into them in the streets, some people would treat them like they were superstars. Kagome was flattered, but Inuyasha had thought it was stupid to have acquired a bit of fame just for arguing on the radio. "Glad you're back." She stopped her praise when she saw Kikyo. "And who is this? Your sister, Kagome?"

Kagome rolled her eyes. They did _not_ look alike! "No. This is Inuyasha's friend."

"Yeah," Kikyo said with a smile, "His ex-girlfriend."

"Oh really? I don't know why he ever let somebody like you go. You look great."

Kikyo gushed. "Thanks."

Kagome could have just upchucked her dinner. "C'mon, Inuyasha, we need to hurry up, you heard what Ms. Ruri said." She pulled him up the stairs and tried to get into a good mood. The last thing she needed was for the listeners to hear her upset about the new girl. That would have them talking.

"And you're on the air in five…four…three…" And then Ruri silently mouthed the last two numbers.

"Hi, everybody, this is Kag-chan and Inuyasha." Ruri pointed over to Kikyo. Did she have to do this with her? Kagome sighed. "And our newest addition, Kikyo, here to answer any questions you may have on your love life or anything else. Caller you're on!"

"How are you guys?" a man's voice came. "This is Watanabe and I was wondering what should I do because you see, I recently had an affair with my wife's best friend and I was wondering how to tell my wife?"

Inuyasha laughed. "Why tell her when you've got two women? If you do, then your wife's gonna leave you, the best friend is gonna go back to her husband, and you'll have nobody."

"Inuyasha, that's not that way! I think—" Just as Kagome was about to reply, Kikyo had started up, "Just consider the reason why you were seeing her best friend and if it's a good enough reason, then maybe you should be honest and tell her that you care too much for your wife to let this…"

Kikyo was still talking, but Kagome sure as heck wasn't listening. How dare her, was all she could think of.

"Hey thanks, Kikyo, I think I will!"

"I was glad to be of help," Kikyo smiled and looked at Inuyasha, "Who knew giving advice over the radio could be so gratifying?"

"If you think so, I still hate it," Inuyasha said. 

"Next caller," Kagome yelled.

"Kag-chan, Inuyasha, Kikyo, this is Takako! I'm calling on account of my ignorant husband. He believes a woman's place is at home and wants me to quit my job to cook and clean house! What do you think?"

"You're right. Your husband is ignorant. He's got no right to tell you that. You can do whatever you want. Why doesn't he stay at home?!" Kagome yelled.

"Feh." Inuyasha sucked his teeth. "Figures. You women like to stick together with that whole women's rights movement crap. Hey, Takako, is your husband there?"

"Yes. He's standing right here!"

"Lemme talk to him for a second."

"Hello?" asked a male voice.

"Listen to me, is it wrong for us to expect a woman to take care of the house while we're busy working. I mean, come on, it's the least they could do after us bringing home the money every night. When I get home I expect her to ask me should she draw a bath for me or give me dinner!"

That had the man clapping and agreeing with Inuyasha. "I know! But she's had this thing where she'll try and sleep late to weasel me into making breakfast for both me and the kids!"

"Then get your big burly butt up and pull out some cereal," Kagome yelled, feeling back in the spirit. "Will it kill you to make your own food? After all, she's cooking and cleaning, satisfying your needs at night! Ever heard of making her breakfast in bed?"

"Still, Kag-chan! I'm working full time every day to bring home money when she's only going to sit on her butt and spend my money!"

Kagome rolled her eyes. "Whatever. She has a job too I thought she said. So she's spending her own money!"

"Having a bunch of kids over for a daycare service isn't a job!"

"I think," Kikyo started.

_I think you need to shut up, _Kagome thought laughing.

"I think that you two should work out a compromise. Like maybe you could take turns doing things for each other. Monday could be Takako's day to rest and Tuesday could be yours. That way there's equality in the relationship."  
Takako had the phone again, "I think you're right, Kikyo, thanks a lot."

"You're welcome."

Kagome sighed. Make that two points for Kikyo, zero for her.

The rest of the night didn't get any better either. Seems everyone just fell in love with Kikyo's advice. That was until one caller came on.

"Hey, Kag-chan, Inu-baby, this is Nozomi from Hokkaido. So what's this I hear about y'all getting a new girl on there?"  
"Yeah. Her name's Kikyo," Inuyasha answered.

"Oh yes. I've heard a lot about you, Kikyo. Heck, give me Inu-baby and Kag-chan anyday! What's up? I haven't heard y'all arguing lately—now that's not all I turn to this radio station for, but it's just not the same, y'know. There was a bit of arguing until Kikyo saves the day. Y'all aren't going to keep her on the show are you? Things get kind of dull when you just get advice, y'know? Give me advice and an argument! Or Kag-chan why don't you argue with her too? That'd be good…"

Nozomi sure brought a smile to Kagome's face. The best phonecall they've had yet. She was glad that somebody had missed the way things were. "Well, thanks, Nozomi. I appreciate your calling. Did you have a question for us, while you're at it?" Kagome asked while taking a glance at Kikyo out of the corner of her eye. But Kikyo wasn't wearing her expression. She kept her face blank, Kagome figured so she wouldn't get the satisfaction of seeing her hurt from the caller's comment.

"Actually I do. You see, there's this dude I like named—well, I'll just call him Sumiyoshi—and we were really close. I think he was even about to ask me out, but then his ex-girlfriend came back and she wants them to get back together. I'm not sure about Sumiyoshi, but I think he wants to go back out with Oyuki. What should I do?"

Whoa. Kagome had been holding her breath the whole time. The similarities! She wasn't sure that Inuyasha was going to ask her out though, but other than that, it was the same. Everytime Kikyo mentioned being Inuyasha's ex she'd always say that she hoped they'd get back together.

"Alright, Nozomi, I think you should be straightforward and tell Sumiyoshi, if you really like him and don't want Oyuki to steal him from you! Besides, this is a once in a lifetime opportunity!" Kagome spoke up, it almost inspired Kagome to do it herself.

"Yes, but if Sumiyoshi really likes you then it shouldn't matter whether or not Oyuki comes into the picture," Kikyo said looking over at Kagome.

For Kagome, it almost seemed as if Kikyo knew—knew that this was the same situation as the one they were currently involved in. Kikyo had a look like she almost dared Kagome to say something.

She was going to accept her dare, "But men can easily be influenced by fake charms and tricks you know." She made it a point to look at Kikyo as she said that, "Sumiyoshi might really like you and all, but Oyuki is probably sneaky and has a bunch of ideas to make sure you don't get your man, so you have to move quickly."

"Yet," Kikyo argued, "if Sumiyoshi's love for you is that strong. Oyuki can come with whatever she's got and still lose him to you. If he doesn't and lets Oyuki sweep him away like a broom then evidently, he doesn't like you as much as you believe he does."

Kagome was about to start up again but Nozomi interrrupted her, "All right. Thanks a lot, **_Kag-chan_****, **I think it's best I take the initiative. Bye, Inu-baby!"

As soon as they'd hung up and decided to play a Michico song, Inuyasha started laughing, "What was up with that? You two biting each other's heads off!"

Kikyo smiled. "Oh no. It was nothing like that, I was just trying to give Nozomi some good advice, but I see Kag-chan handled it well."

Kagome put on a fake smile. But you could bet her thoughts weren't so. And just who had give Kikyo permission to call her 'Kag-chan'? Only close friends and callers were allowed to do that. And Kikyo was the furthest thing from that.

"You're welcome, Aiko. And this is Kag-chan and Inuyasha for Nihongo Rajio. Oyasumi."

"And great," Ms. Ruri said as soon as Kagome had flicked the light to 'Off the Air' and turned on Koda Kumi's 'One Night Romance'. "You two never fail to make me proud. And, Kikyo, you were a natural."

Kikyo beamed. "Thank you."

As soon as Ruri paid them their 5854yen for the night (they'd get the other half tomorrow night), they were in the car. Kagome made sure to hurry so she could sit in the front. The Drivers' seat to be more exact.

_Maybe I should have just stayed in the back, _she thought when Kikyo plopped in the passenger's seat.

"Bout time," Inuyasha said making himself comfortable in the back. "It was like we were there for hours. Now I just want to go to back to the dorm."

"Oh yes," Kikyo said, "That's right. I'm anxious to see what your dorm looks like, Inuyasha."

He sighed. "It could be much better if I didn't have to share it with Miss Hearts and Flowers over there."

Kikyo's mouth formed an 'o' shape, "You two share a dorm? I thought that wasn't allowed?"

"It isn't but what the officials don't know can't hurt them."

_Of course not, Inuyasha, but if someone tells them it can get you kicked out. _A devilish grin formed on Kikyo's face. _I'll just have to see what I can do._

"Whoa, this is really nice," Kikyo lied as she walked into their dorm. She didn't seriously think that. Nothing matched as she supposed it wouldn't with Sango and Miroku also sharing as Inuyasha had informed her as well. But they could have had a little bit of uniformity. Not to mention the junk all over the floor…

"It's not all that but it's okay," Inuyasha fell back on the bed, glad to be back at a place he was somewhat used to.

"Ah, yes," Kikyo laid back on the bed next to him, "The bed's sure are comfortable." She rose. "And since there are three of us, who's sleeping on the floor?"

_Most definitely not me, _Kagome thought. _You're the newbie, you rough it on the floor._

Inuyasha got up, "You two can have the beds, I'll just sleep on the floor. More comfy there anyway."

"That's right, you did always prefer to sleep on the floor," Kikyo stared off for a moment as if remembering.

Kagome was shocked when she'd heard that. If he always slept on the floor then why did he hop in her bed that time? And then he made such a big deal when he had to sleep on the floor… And just how would she know? She didn't want to think like this, but did she know because they'd done it on the floor or something? They had been going out for four years and from what Miroku told her, Inuyasha used to be crazy about the girl… _Argh__! Get it out of your mind, Kagome, even if they did it's none of your business!_ "There is a futon you know," she piped up. "Me and Inuyasha can sleep on the beds, and you, Kikyo, can have the futon, it's really comfy."

"Is that so? Then why don't you sleep on it?" she shot back, forgetting she was supposed to be kind to Kagome. It was all part of her plan, get everyone to believe she liked Kagome of course. "I'm sorry, that's not what I meant, what I meant to say was that if you really like it, then I wouldn't want to sleep on it then. So you're welcome to take it."

"That's okay," Kagome answered with a fake smile, "I wouldn't want to take away your pleasure."

"Look, it's okay! Kagome you have your bed and Kikyo can sleep in Sango's. I'll take the futon!" Inuyasha yelled hoping his word would be the end of it.

"Sounds like a plan to me," Kikyo said as she gathered her clothes for bed and strolled into the bathroom. "See you when I return."

As soon as she disappeared into the bathroom and the shower water was turned on, Inuyasha turned on Kagome. "What is you two's problem? You hate each other or something?"

"No, whatever made you think that?" she asked innocently. _I don't hate her, I just have a strong dislike for the girl._

"The way you to act. At first I thought you were just playing around to entertain the people on that radio thing but now it's still here. Kikyo's trying to be nice."

Kagome opened her mouth to say something but her words had died in her throat. Inuyasha was taking Kikyo's side? She couldn't believe it. She lowered her eyes, he had known Kikyo longer though… Still, she was hurt that he would accuse her of being rude to Kikyo when Kikyo was the devil. She just pulled the covers over her head, ending the conversation. "Good night, Inuyasha."

Inuyasha sighed. "Are you mad, Kagome?"

"No, what would make you think that? I'm just tired, now leave me alone." Underneath the covers she was hoping that he could hear the lie in her voice and try to apologize further but he didn't and the room became quiet.

Kagome didn't know what time it was when she awoke in the night, but when she did she heard Inuyasha and Kikyo talking. They were sitting on Sango's bed.

"Oh, Inuyasha, I don't know if I could leave you again," Kikyo was saying, sounding as if she were about to cry.

"Then stay," he said.

She shook her head. "I don't know if I could. I've done so much at Harvard and I really like it there…"

Inuyasha crossed his arms. "There you go again, being selfish and only thinking about yourself. What about other people, Kikyo? What about me?"

"I didn't think you cared about me anymore… I…"

"I still love you, Kikyo," he said looking in her eyes and leaning down to kiss her.

Kagome couldn't listen anymore, she wanted to scream or shout! Or play Kelis's 'Caught out there' song and yell 'I hate you so much' along with her. She couldn't help the tears that were falling from her eyes and tried to suppress the sobs that were threatening to come out of her throat, but one escaped and she prayed they hadn't heard it or that Inuyasha would come up and check on her. Though she had a feeling he wouldn't.

Kikyo pulled back from Inuyasha, tears brimming her lower eyelids, "I still love you too, Inuyasha. And since you said you do then why can't we get back together?"

He looked down, not wanting to tell her he still harbored some feelings for Kagome. "I-I don't know if I want to just yet." He walked back to his futon, "'night, Kikyo."

"Goodnight, Inuyasha."

T.T

The next morning Kagome pretended as if she hadn't heard anything they spoke about last night. She thought she'd been doing a good job but Inuyasha must have noticed something in her. Perhaps the way she'd slammed the syrup next to him at breakfast when he'd asked for it.

"What's wrong with you, Kagome? PMS or something?"

"Why does everytime a girl's mad does it have to be that? Can we not just get mad because we want to?!" she snapped. "And half the time you act like you have it anyway, so don't give me that."

Any other time Inuyasha would have had something smart to say or yelled at her, but for once he had nothing to say and ate his pancakes in silence. Kikyo had left somewhere she wouldn't say, but it must haven't been far seeing as she didn't Kagome's car to get there. Not as though Kagome would have let her borrow it anyway.

"Hey there, Beautiful."

"Huh?" Kagome turned around to see Kouga standing behind her smiling.

Her face brightened and Inuyasha turned with a look of disgust.

"Hi, Kouga. I didn't know you were staying here over winter vacation. No family to go to?"

"Nah. Well, I do, but I don't really wanna see them. Pops and Ma are just gonna argue and want a divorce, but they're gonna stay together until my little sister Kumi turns 20."

"How old is she now?" Kagome asked interestedly.

They were still talking but Inuyasha didn't care to listen, he yawned as they continued to talk about Kouga's family and how Christmas was for them every year and what happened on New Years…

"Ain't you got somewhere to be?" Inuyasha asked finally.

"Yeah, dogturd, and I'm there. Right here next to my Kagome."

Inuyasha looked over at her to see what she had to say about that but her facial expression didn't change any.

"But…" Kouga sighed rising from his seat, "I better be going now. And if you can, Kagome, stop by my dorm later on. I wanna give you your Christmas present."

"Oh okay. Which dorm is that?"

He told her and Kagome nodded. "Okay. I'll see what I can do. Bye, Kouga!"

As soon as he walked off, Inuyasha gave Kagome a dirty look. "What was up with that? Actin' all happy for Kouga? You aren't actually gonna go to his dorm are you?"

"And why not?" she asked sticking her nose in the air as if she smelled something foul.

"You actually think Kouga has a Christmas present for you?"

"Why would anyone lie about something like that?"  
"It's just a trick to get you under the sheets. Lock you up in his room, handcuff you and stuff your mouth…"

Kagome rolled her eyes. "Yeah right, Kouga's not you, Inuyasha."

"I don't do stuff like that! And if that was the case then I would have done it a long time ago."

"Yeah whatever. What reason would you have to do that anyway? Especially since Kikyo's here."

Her mentioning Kikyo and in such an angry voice made him wonder if she'd heard them talking last night. He didn't think so though, she had appeared to be asleep. Of course that didn't always mean a person was. _But then again, _he thought, _why would it matter to Kagome even if she had? She doesn't like me like that. Or does she?_ "Hey, Kagome, you didn't hear me and Kikyo talking last night did you?"

"No," she lied, playing the dummy, "Why do you ask? You two were talking about me?"

"No, no!" he raised his hands in defense. "I was just asking. C-c'mon, let's go back to the dorm." He just wanted to change the subject so that she wouldn't bother to ask what they talked about.

"Fine, let's go."

But when they got back to the dorm some of the school officials were standing outside of the door. "What's going on?" Inuyasha asked wondering what they wanted.

"You two are the occupants of this dorm?" one of them asked.

Inuyasha gulped. He didn't know whether or not to confess or not, but before he could figure it out, Kagome answered,

"Yes we are. Why? Is there a problem?"

"Yes there's a problem. Did you not read the Code of Conduct where it clearly states on page 112, line 36 part A. that men and women are not allowed to share dormitories? And if I'm correct, Sango Hiraikotsu and Miroku Kazaana are also staying here?"

Kagome looked frantically looked towards Inuyasha hoping to find an answer on his face but there was none. He was just looking angry and probably wondering the same thing, 'how did they find out'? "Well you see, we were both assigned the same room—"  
"And why didn't any of you report it?" Before Kagome could get a word in he continued to speak, "the four of you have deliberately broken the rules and I'm going to have to demand that one of you gathers their things and moves to another room that we shall assign you. Here are the keys." He tossed them to Kagome and started to walk off. "And by the way, do not let me hear again that you're trying to be slick and still stay together. We will not tolerate it and will not hesitate to suspend or expel you from the school. That is all."

Inuyasha could finally speak now. "How the hell did they find out?"

**Wonder who told, ne? Oh well. Hopefully that will be revealed in another chapter. Until next time. Ja mata ne! And the reason for my hold up was my computer was broken, but as you can see, it was returned today. And I've got a new story out called 'The Dog Is Mine'. Please read it too! Please enjoy, and as always review!**


	14. Girl U Love

**I didn't know it had been 3 weeks since I'd updated.. Had to make sure this chapter was okay enough for y'all to read. Hope ya ain't too disappointed. I already got the ending planned out but that shouldn't be until ch. 19 or so and I'm thinking of an epilogue too. Maybe a sequel later on, but we'll see. Sometimes sequel's don't end up that good. Blah blah. Just read and review! Woohoo! I've hit 400!**

**Chapter 14: **Girl U Love

Kagome had called Sango while Inuyasha was busy packing his things, with Kikyo assisting him. "Hello, Sango?"

"Yeah? Is everything all right over there?"

"Girl, let me tell you!" Kagome went on to tell Sango the whole ordeal of how someone had told on them leaving together. Then, as Kikyo and Inuyasha were taking his and Miroku's belongings to their new room, Kagome told her of her suspicion that Kikyo had told. "I'd bring it up to Inuyasha, but he'd just take her side." She debated over telling Sango what had happened last night with Kikyo and Inuyasha but decided not to. She couldn't bring herself to talk or think about it again. It hurt her too much.

Sango was silent for a moment before finally replying, "Are you sure Kikyo told? It could have been anyone."

"Yeah right, Sango, isn't it strange that they would tell now when we've been staying in the dorm together for most of the school year."

Kagome _did_ have a point, but Sango didn't want to point fingers yet until she had some real facts. She wished she was over there so she could help. "You're right, Kagome, but I can't actually think it's Kikyo yet since you don't like her anyway. So your decision is a bit biased."

"But…but…" Kagome was hurt. She would never accuse someone of doing something if she didn't have good reason to suspect them. Sango was supposed to know that, they were best friends after all. "Well, fine, Sango, I'll get the proof you need and then we'll see if everyone still thinks Kikyo's a little angel." She slammed down the phone fuming.

"I'm really sorry, Inuyasha," Kikyo sat putting up one of his posters.

"Yeah well," he grumbled. He was still in a bad mood because of having to move out. And for that fact that he was the one leaving, even though it was he that suggested to move out. And since Sango and Kagome had stayed in the room first, he figured that it was the "right" thing to do.

"But look on the bright side, you have a room all to yourself. At least, until Miroku returns. But now it's not that crowded anymore."

Inuyasha sighed. "I guess I can still go over and visit Kagome."

Not what Kikyo had in mind, but she nodded and smiled anyway. A sad smile before she sat on the bed. "Kagome… That girl is on your mind."

"Huh?" He turned around. "What do you mean?"

"You love Kagome, don't you? I can tell, Inuyasha."

"Wait, wait," he protested shaking his hands, "That's not true. We're just friends… And even if we weren't, what does it matter to you?"

"Because I—"

"How are things going?" Kagome asked bursting in and interrupting Kikyo's sentence, with a smile on her face. She didn't feel nearly as happy as she looked, but she had to fake it so Kikyo couldn't get any pleasure from seeing her discomfort of Inuyasha not staying with her anymore. It would be lonely…

"Fine," Inuyasha grumbled, quickly going back to struggling with putting the black comforter on his bed.

Then Yura, Kanna, and Kagura appeared at the doorway, "Kikyo? Are you ready?"

The pale girl looked up and nodded before turning to Inuyasha, "We're going out for the day. I shouldn't be back until…" she glanced at the clock on the wall, "3 or so this morning. We have a lot of catching up to do."

_Stay out for as long as you want, _Kagome thought.

"Yeah. Bye." And Kikyo was out of their lives, at least for now.

The rest of the day went on pretty uneventful, Kagome finally got over the incident that occurred last night and decided to give Inuyasha's room a woman's touch. It was nice. The beds were nicely made, and Miroku's idol posters were disposed of. Everything was nice and in order. They had barely even noticed the time. They had just enough to take a shower and leave on their way to the Nihongo Studios.

It was pretty much the same thing: someone was cheating, getting laid off from work, and uncontrollable kids. Not to mention, enough of Inuyasha and Kagome's arguments to satisfy the audience.

"Inuyasha, you just can't hit your kids when they do something wrong!"

"Then how will they learn right from wrong?!"

"By using words," Kagome calmly explained.

"Uh… Kagome, weren't you listening to Ms. Shimamiya?! She's been telling her kids 'don't do that' and 'don't do this' and they just keep right on." He turned his attention back to the caller, "Just belt their butts!"

"That might only come to make her kids hate her. Just take away their privileges."

Inuyasha sighed. And they weren't supposed to hate their mother if she took away things they liked?

Kagome continued, "And besides, you can get your children taken away from you by hitting them."

"My old man didn't!" Inuyasha yelled.

She shrugged. "Oh well. Just do that Mrs. Shimamiya."

"Beat them till they can't sit down! That should gain you some respect because if they know the consequences they won't do it." He was pretty pleased at himself. He had a logical explanation for doing it.

Kagome shook her head. Would he ever learn? "I guess that's why you're the way you are, Inuyasha, because you were hit as a kid!"

"Don't give me that." He pointed at her. "Your Grandpa told me of how you would sneak into his shrine and he'd hit the top of your head with that big fan he keeps in there."

Her mouth formed an 'o' shape and she gasped, "He told you about that?!"

He nodded with a satisfied smirk on his face. "And then you were so scared when he did that, that you peed in your Pullups and ran to your momma cryin', 'I'm not a big girl anymore'!"

"Inuyasha, shut up! We're live and on the air and you're spreading my business!"

He laughed. "Just let her pop her kids upside the heads a few. Might knock some sense into them!"

But Kagome only crossed her arms and turned her back to him. He shrugged. "Well, Shimamiya, just hit them and if you're not strong enough, I'll whup your kids anytime."

"Actually, it's just one. And speaking of that, would you and Kagome please babysit Shippo for me? I don't truly have a problem with his behavior, just wanted to ask you that. Remember, you met me and my son at the park? You were so kind as to watch him while I was gone."

_Oh shit,_ Inuyasha thought_, I remember. But there ain't no way I'm watching that brat. _

Kagome seemed to be better. "Yes. I remember you, Mrs. Shimamiya, and yes _we'd_," she looked at Inuyasha, "_love_ to watch Shippo for you."

"Oh thanks a lot. His usual babysitter had to call out at the last minute. Once again, thank you."

Kagome cast a satisfied smile on her face before turning back to the microphone, "Well, we'll catch you next time on 'Take Our Advice' and here's Soulhead with 'Too Late'." She flicked off the 'On Air' button.

"This is so stupid," Inuyasha moaned and groaned. "Why do we have to watch her brat?"

Kagome was driving down to Ms. Shimamiya's house. She'd already called and been given all the details. She'd liked Shippo well enough and figured he'd be fun and easy to babysit. The only bright side of it for Inuyasha, was that Ms. Shimamiya was offering to pay and a generous amount at that.

"Shippo's not a brat. He's pretty well-behaved if you ask me."

"Well, not to me."

She wrinkled her nose. "You were mean to him so that's why."

He shook his head. "Don't think so."

They pulled up to the nice looking house and Ms. Shimamiya was already running down the walkway to their car. "I'll be back around 4PM tomorrow, please help yourselves to anything. And try to have Shippo in the bed around 8. He has school tomorrow so please…" She went on talking, but Inuyasha had stopped paying attention. 'Help yourselves to anything' was all he had to hear.

"Thanks again," she said bowing as she rushed out of the door.

"Well," Inuyasha said, "this should be a cinch, send the brat to bed and then just wake him up for school!"

Kagome shook her head and yelled down the hallway. "Shippo! We're here!"

It didn't take long before the child was running towards her with a happy look upon his face, "Kagome! I thought I'd never see you again! It's been such a long time!" He hadn't even known her that long but he'd taken an immediate liking to her. His nose wrinkled; however, when he saw Inuyasha standing there with his arms folded. "What's _he_ doing here?"

"He's come to help me."

"I won't be bad, so you don't need his help."

"You think I wanna be here, kid?" Inuyasha asked. "I don't want to be here just as much as you don't want me here."

Shippo just stuck his nose in the air and turned back to Kagome with his usual happy smile on his face. "Let's play a game!" He jumped out of her arms and raced to his room and came back quickly with a board game in his grasp. Candyland.

Kagome remembered that game. It had been one of her favorites as a child, of course, now she wasn't too happy to play but smiled and played anyway.

Inuyasha sighed and threw his red Gingerbread man on the floor. He was tired of playing. Shippo had won every game now. He was convinced he was cheating but Kagome kept trying to reassure him that Shippo wouldn't do something. "I'm tired of playing this." He said it just as Shippo's gingerbread man flew to the end of the game.

"I win again. Haha!"

"And just in time," Kagome said looking at the oval shaped clock over the TV. It was 8:00, the time Mrs. Shimamiya had said Shippo was to be in bed. "You should be getting ready for bed, Shippo."

He shook his head and she turned to Inuyasha, "Help Shippo get ready for bed."

What in the world? He was supposed to? For what? "Why can't you?!"

"I have to clean up the game," she calmly explained.

He crossed his arms. "And just what do you mean by 'get him ready for bed.'?"

"Give him a bath, help him change into his clothes."

"I'm not a baby!" Shippo insisted. "I can take baths and stuff by myself, Kagome!" He crossed his arms in a manner similar to Inuyasha's, "And besides, that's probably where he gets his thrills from: Looking at naked little boys!"

Inuyasha wasn't hearing this. That kid was actually accusing him of liking to look at little kids?! Who did he think he was: R. Kelly or Michael Jackson? "Whatever, kid. You wish I did!"

Kagome shook her head. How childish. "You two don't have anything the other doesn't have."

Inuyasha laughed. "He's got less."

But Shippo wasn't going to let Inuyasha get him. "More than you!"

Finally, after a while of struggling and arguments, it was Kagome that got Shippo ready for bed and read a story to him. It was almost romantic in a way. Even though Inuyasha hadn't wanted to, Kagome sat on the sofa next to him with Shippo on her lap and both Shippo and Kagome fell asleep.

Shippo's head was resting on her chest and Kagome's head was on Inuyasha's shoulder.

Inuyasha looked over at them and shook his head. How could you fall asleep reading a little kid's book like 'Little Bear'? He guessed because it was so boring and he had been asleep himself… He then turned his gaze to the clock. 2:30AM. They'd been asleep that long? Man. Then he remembered what Kikyo said, that she'd been in around 3 or so. How would she be able to get into the dorm? They'd left them locked and if their schedule had been regular then they would still have been there. He had to get back there so Kikyo wouldn't be worried.

But getting up wasn't going to be that easy. If he moved, Kagome's head would slip and hit the sofa cushion. She'd probably wake up then. Not to mention Kagome looked so peaceful, he didn't want to disturb her. He couldn't help but to notice her lips either.

They were so full, so irresistibly inviting…

Inuyasha couldn't help but to bring his face closer to hers. He was just going to give her a quick kiss. He could feel her breath on his face, he was almost there and started to close his eyes but just at that moment hers decided to pop open.

"I-Inuyasha?!" she'd started to yell but stopped herself remembering the slumbering Shippo on her lap. "What were you doing?"

"N-nothing. I was just checking to make sure you alive. You were so dead stiff," he finished lamely.

"Oh." She yawned and gently picked up Shippo to return him to his bed. But Inuyasha stopped her.

"Kagome, I need the keys."

At first she was wondering what keys he was talking about, then she remembered. Her car keys. "What for?"

"To go back to Tokyo U. I gotta tell Kikyo where we're at and she'll need to get in you know."

She felt like saying that Kikyo could probably just go up to the office and get the keys herself since she'd already told, but she didn't, "She could probably stay with Yura in her dorm."

Inuyasha nodded. She might have been right, but still… "C'mon, Kagome."

"I'm not trusting you with my car again! Last time you came home too late."

"Well, I can't bring you with me unless you want Shippo to stay home alone."

Kagome didn't care what excuses Inuyasha made, he wasn't going to go without her. She didn't want something else to happen between him and Kikyo even if she wouldn't be there to witness it. She didn't want to even think about it. "Don't worry, me and Shippo will go." She threw him the keys. "But you can drive."

"Bye," Kikyo said waving off to Yura. They'd had a pretty good time, it had been a long time and she had begun to start forget where everything was. But their night out helped her get reacquainted. Not to forget that they promised to be loyal friends to her; they had her side. And she'd be needing them soon. But she couldn't forget Naraku.

She stood at the doorway of his dorm. "Naraku, open the door. I know you're in there."

It took him a while before he finally answered the door, "Kikyo," he spat out as if her name were a curse word. Then a spiteful smile came on his face, "So the rumors are true. You are back." He looked up at her, "For good?"

"I'm deciding. I may stick around for Inuyasha's benefit. The two of us, have some unfinished business." She narrowed her eyes. "Just as we do. And that is exactly why I've come to speak with you. A favor if you would."

Kagome sighed and laid Shippo on her bed. Inuyasha, despite what the school officials said, was staying over in her room. Just to see Kikyo when she got in that was. She was to be staying in Kagome's room, but who knew how that was going to work out.

"We hurried and she's not even in yet," Kagome groaned.

"Yeah, yeah," Inuyasha groaned.

Shippo arose and wiped the sleep out of his eyes, "Where am I?"

"At our dorm," Kagome answered.

Shippo wondered what he was doing there. He was supposed to be at home, he had school today although he wouldn't mind missing that.

As if reading his mind, Kagome answered, "Don't worry, Shippo, we aren't staying here long. Inuyasha just wanted to wait for Kikyo to get here." Kagome didn't know why they couldn't just leave a note and the door unlocked but Inuyasha insisted that people steal and he wasn't taking that chance. She didn't believe him for one second, he just wanted to see Kikyo was her thinking.

Inuyasha stood up, "Shit. That girl's been taking all day. I don't got all that damn time."

_What was his hurry?_ Kagome wondered. "Inuyasha, watch your language. Shippo's here."

Shippo shook his head. "You don't have to tell him that, Kagome. My mommy curses sometimes when she gets off the phone with her boss or if something bad happens. My mommy told me not to say any of that. Sides, cursing is for dumb people that have nothing better to say."

Inuyasha sneered. "So your momma's dumb because she cusses?"

Before Shippo could answer, the door opened and Kikyo stood there. A smile fixed upon her face. "I see you two decided to wait for my return…?"

"Actually, we were just leaving," Kagome said, rising and taking Shippo into her arms.

"Oh really?"

"Yeah. We're babysitting Shippo and we have to get back."

"Well you know, Kagome, you could watch the brat yourself and I could just stay here," Inuyasha suggesting, unmoving from his seat on the futon.

What was he saying? He was going to leave her alone to watch Shippo? Sure, Shippo was a piece of cake when it came to watching over him, but to ditch her? That was wrong. But she wasn't going to let him know how hurt she was. "Mrs. Shimamiya hired the _both_ of us. Not just me!"

He waved it off. "Just tell her that I got sick and went home or something. I'm sure she won't care as long as one of us is watching her brat."

Then, to Kagome's amazement, Kikyo stepped in, "No, Inuyasha, do not stay on my account. You did state that you were going to help Kagome and it would be wrong of you to pull out on her for either my sake or your own."

And for some reason, Inuyasha relented and came with Kagome.

Kagome had wanted to shout that he could stay there if he wanted, she didn't want him to come with her because Kikyo had told him to. That girl was up to something, Kagome was sure of it. Or maybe Sango was right, she was just overly suspicious of Kikyo because she didn't care for her.

The car ride back to Shippo's house had been pretty silent. Kagome hadn't felt in the mood to speak to Inuyasha and was still a little depressed. She'd sat in the back with Shippo while Inuyasha had her radio on turned to 'Nemuri ni Yosete' by L'Arcenciel. He'd made it only come on the speakers on the front since Shippo had been sleeping. Of course now, Shippo was awake.

"Hey, Kagome," he whispered looking at her gloomy face that was fixed on the window. "Who was that girl?"

There was a long pregnant pause, and Shippo was starting to think she wasn't going to answer, she did, "Kikyo."

"She stays there too?"

"No. Just visiting."

She had grown silent like that was the end of the conversation, but Shippo didn't want to leave it alone, "Does Inuyasha like her or something?"

"Shippo, you shouldn't pry into grown people's affairs."

He nodded, satisfied. He knew it was 'yes' when grown ups had to tell little kids to mind their own business. He climbed over her to get to the front seat next to Inuyasha. "Inuyasha, you should be ashamed of yourself!" he hissed in his ear.

"Hey, you, shouldn't you be in the back in that kiddy seat?"

"Why don't you like Kagome better than that other girl?"

"What are you talking about? Doesn't Kagome miss you back there?" He turned his head back to Kagome, which was a hard feat to accomplish since she was sitting in the seat behind him, "Kagome, Shippo's up here."

She looked up annoyedly, then turned to Shippo, "Come back here, Shippo, I'm lonely without you."

"Okay," Shippo said, but he turned back to Inuyasha as Kagome pulled him back into the back, "We'll finish this conversation at my house!"

Unfortunately, Shippo was knocked out by the time they reached his house. Kagome put him back to bed and fell asleep herself on the sofa as soon as her head hit the sofa cushion.

Inuyasha sighed as he sat on the love seat. He wondered what was wrong with Kagome, she hadn't said a thing to him and when he spoke to her she'd looked annoyed or simply ignored him. He guessed she was still mad about him not wanting to come back.

He looked over at her, shuddering from being cold. He smirked. Probably because of that thin little skirt she had on. He had started to doze off himself until he heard her mumbling in her sleep.

"No, you don't love her do you?" Tears sprang to her eyes. "Wait! Please come back! Don't leave me alone!"

He ran over to try and comfort her but then her face turned into a mean expression, "Get away from me! I HATE YOU!"

Her eyes were still closed so she couldn't be talking about him, could she? Inuyasha debated over waking her up, but in the end decided to wake her up since it seemed she was having a bad dream… "Kagome," he shook her gently. "Kagome!"

"Huh?" she wiped the sleep out of her eyes. "Is it time to wake Shippo up for school?"

"No. I just heard you mumbling in your sleep so I decided to wake you up."

"Oh." She felt embarrassed for a second, wondering what she'd said but decided not to ask Inuyasha. She couldn't even remember what she had been dreaming about. Then she knew, she'd seen Kikyo and then Inuyasha… But she still couldn't remember what was exactly going on.

Her eyes turned to Inuyasha. He was still staring at her with what she thought to be a concerned face.

"Are you done being mad at me?" he asked after a moment of silence.

She crossed her arms. "I guess."

"Just what were you mad at me for anyway?"

"It doesn't matter now because I've forgiven you."

That answer wasn't good enough for him. "I wanna know, Kagome." She still wasn't answering, "Is it because I didn't want to watch Shippo anymore?"

Now she was annoyed. What did _he_ think? Not to mention that she knew that it wasn't just because of Shippo, he'd wanted to stay with Kikyo. "No! I wasn't mad over that. I could careless."

"Then I could have stayed home," he mumbled folding his arms.

Kagome disputed over saying something back or just leaving it alone and decided to do just that.

Leave it alone.

"Morning!" Shippo chirped walking down the hallway.

"What do you mean?" Inuyasha wondered.

"It's time for me to go to school. And I'm hungry! What's for breakfast, Kagome?"

Kagome had forgotten all about that. She rushed up quickly to make it. As Inuyasha and Shippo sat down at the table Kagome couldn't help but feel as if they were her family. Inuyasha the husband and Shippo their child.

She shook her head. _Stupid thoughts, Kagome.__ You wouldn't want to be married to a two-timer like Inuyasha! _"Here." She placed down the pancakes and bacon.

Inuyasha eyed the pancakes with the syrup and butter splashed over it. "What is this crap?"

"It's breakfast, what do you think?"

He shrugged. "Looks like shit."

"You never appreciate anything."

"Yes I do." He stuffed some of the pancake in his mouth then quickly spit it out. "Blah."

Shippo shook his head. "You're the one that's like a baby, spitting out your food. Maybe you need a bib or something, little baby." He turned to Kagome. "This is good, Kagome. Thank you."

"You're quite welcome, Shippo." She shot a dagger Inuyasha's way.

"Ain't my fault you can't cook and Shippo's a suck up." He got up from the table. Kagome's eyes followed him and as if reading her mind, he answered, "I'm bout to take a shower. Wanna join me?"

Her eyes bugged out of their sockets.

"Damn, Kagome, you didn't have to look like that. It was just a joke."

"I-I know!" she answered quickly. She could see Inuyasha was back to his old jokes again. Complaining and obnoxious one minute, flirty and seductive the next. She didn't know what his deal was.  
Inuyasha even had the nerve to walk out of the shower with only a towel around his waist and when he saw her gaping said, "See something you like?"

"NO!" she said and threw his clothes at him. "Didn't your mother ever teach you that it was rude manners to come out half-naked in front of a lady?"

"How was I supposed to know you were in here?"

"You're supposed to get dressed in the bathroom!"

"Well if you hadn't been waiting for me!"

"I was only waiting to tell you that we have to walk Shippo to school soon."

He nodded. "I'll be done soon."

The walk had been going well so far, Shippo couldn't stop babbling on about this or that or his teachers and the assignments he did. For Kagome it rekindled her memories of being in the first grade. She couldn't remember them that well though. Just that she'd had fun and always hated eating school lunch. It was always healthy and nasty.

As soon as Shippo was gone, and waved to them as he rushed to his friends, Kagome turned to Inuyasha, "To be young again. Don't you miss those days?" Then she covered her mouth remembering that Inuyasha had an unhappy childhood. His mother and father had died, Sesshoumaru was supposed to have taken care of him and then the gang he was involved in that had him sent to jail two or three times… Then there was Kikyo…

"Not me," he said turning silent. "I'm glad to be grown and in control of my life. If I had it my way I would forget the past or be able to change it." Then he looked up at her. "Hungry?"

"We had breakfast already."

"You call that shit you made earlier, breakfast?"

"Yes it was! You're just picky!"

"Whatever. Anyway, I'm going to Huddle House and if you don't want anything, you're gonna watch me eat."

She couldn't imagine why he'd want to go back to Huddle House when he had complained about how the waitress had burnt his steak. But oh well.

"Bout time this shit started to taste like real food." He was busy stuffing food into his mouth like he hadn't eaten for years. He drank his water in one gulp and was signaling for the waitress to come back. "Get me a refill." He turned to Kagome, "you sure you don't want some dessert or something?"

"Sure Kikyo wouldn't mind?"

He stopped eating and swallowed quickly, "Why does it matter whether or not Kikyo minds?"

She shrugged. "Just saying. You listen to her any other time."

"What are you talking about?!"

"Earlier today," Kagome said quickly before she lost her nerve, "You wouldn't have came back if _Kikyo_ hadn't told you to."

He wrinkled his nose. "NO! I came back because I wanted to. She didn't tell me to. She could have said whatever she wanted, but that doesn't mean that I'm going to listen to her."

_Whatever, _she thought. "Okay, Inuyasha."

He started to bite back into his food, "What brought up Kikyo anyway?"

"I was just saying."

"You still don't like her do you?"

"Who said I didn't like her?" Could anyone actually tell that she didn't particularly like Kikyo? She thought she'd been doing a pretty good job of hiding her distaste.

"I'm not stupid, Kagome, I can tell."

She didn't know what to say. Was he mad because of that fact? "Well, I'm not stupid either, Inuyasha, I know how you feel for her. So maybe I should just keep my distance."

"Why? Don't you want to be with me anymore?"

The way he said it made it sound as if they had something going on. "If you love Kikyo then you should be with her instead of—"

"Who said I love Kikyo?"

"I overheard you that day, Inuyasha! You told her you loved her!" The tears started to spring out of her eyes, "I really shouldn't be worried about it since it's not like we're going out or anything. But you keep leading me on, giving me the little hope that possibly you could love me."

Inuyasha couldn't believe it. Things were going to fast. It was like his life was on fast-forward or something. Kagome actually liked him? So that pretty much explained almost everything.

She continued, "And I'm a fool because I'm in love with you!"

No sooner had the words escaped her lips had Kagome regretted that she'd said them. There was an awkward silence and then she heard words she wished she'd never had to witness…

"I'm sorry, Kagome," he said finally, "But I don't feel anything like that for you. I told you before, you're more like a little sister to me. I love you, but only in that sense."

Y'all hate me now I know. Woo… I'm just waitin' for the flames to roll in. Goodness Lordy May. Please stay tuned in. shakes head Inuyasha ano baka! And before anyone sends a review getting on me for reference to R.Kelly/Michael Jackson, that's just Inuyasha. I actually like both of their music and I'm not against Michael unless they can actually prove that he's done it. Like it on video or something. Got the next chapter already ready but I'm thinking of adding some of what would be chapter 16 to chapter 15 so it'll be longer. Expect the next chapter whenever a tons of reviews roll in. LOL Bye!


	15. Move On

Now I don't cuss but I must make an exception for right now: whoever the bitch was that sent me that flamin' review better calm they ass down. This is a Inu/Kag fic but it would be pretty boring (to me anyway) if there weren't complications such as Kikyo stepping in and such. I'm sorry to have to get on the same level of stupidity as the reviewer, but I've had it up to here! I'll be updating later on today. So please don't leave a review now or you won't be allowed to review again unless you write a review anonymously. Megu-chan

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------ Chapter 15: Move On 

A week had passed and Inuyasha and Kagome still hadn't returned. It was finally on the sixth day that they arrived. And Sango was amazed when she saw who came out of the car. Kagome, Inuyasha, Kikyo, and…

Kouga.

"You did what?!" Miroku asked Inuyasha in amazement. Inuyasha had just finished telling him what had happened. Miroku found it amazing that Kagome had still driven them back to her house. It couldn't have been him, he wouldn't have even bothered.

"Well, what exactly do you feel for Kagome? You were telling the truth?"

Inuyasha stared down at his lap. "Well, I do love Kagome but I love Kikyo too…"

"Then why didn't you tell her that?"

"Cause then I mighta looked like…well, I don't know. I just didn't.'"

Miroku shook his head. "Now you've given Kagome the impression that you don't give a damn about her." He was still angry at Inuyasha, but regained his composure. He knew that if he were to get angry, so would Inuyasha and close up in that shell of his and not tell anyone what was wrong. "So then what happened?"

"Nothing. She got real silent, she was mad. Still, she walked back with me, but she wouldn't say anything. We were silent the whole time, only talking if we absolutely had to. And then…" Inuyasha balled up his fist. "She had the nerve to be Kouga's…his… girlfriend!"

Whoa. "Why didn't you stop her?"

"I didn't know until Kouga had the nerve to say to me 'I got your girl'. I don't know if Kouga really likes her, or if he just wanted her because I had her. And we all know what Kouga does with his girlfriends."

Of course they did. Kouga got girlfriends and slept with them and then left them shortly after. He claimed that they really didn't love him or there was something or another wrong with them. Still, no girl had refused him yet…

"And can you believe that bastard is over at her house?"

Miroku's eyes widened, Inuyasha thought he was going to say something important but he only whispered, "Where's he sleeping?"

Inuyasha shrugged. "I don't know. I decided to come over here and tell you instead of sticking around."

Tsk tsk. He still couldn't believe Inuyasha had screwed things up. He'd had the chance to have two women, and at the same time. He knew he should have taught Inuyasha to follow in his footsteps. "Well…what are you going to do now?"

"Mom, this is Kouga and he's my new boyfriend," Kagome said as they all sat on the sofa.

Her mother smiled before excusing herself and Kagome, "But, Kagome, what happened to Inuyasha? I thought that he was…"

"Well he's not and he never was. Sides, Kouga has way better manners than Inuyasha. And surely you can tell who looks better." Just who was she trying to convince, Ms. Higurashi or herself?

Ms. Higurashi shrugged as they walked back into the room. "Nice to meet you, Kouga."

He nodded. "Same here. I hope I won't be too much of imposing if I were to stay here until school resumes."

Her mother shook her head. She loved having guests over. She was the type of person that liked to be kept busy and enjoyed hearing the laughter and merriment of younger people in her house. That was also one of the reasons she'd always allowed Sango to stay over a lot. "We'd love to have you over."

Kagome plopped on her bed. Kouga was downstairs helping her mom with something. She was glad that her mom had liked him and that Kouga was such a gentleman unlike a certain silver-haired boy she knew.

It had all happened so fast, she knew. She decided that since Inuyasha cared about Kikyo, that she'd go out with someone that actually wanted her. Kouga had been so happy and excited when she told him 'yes'. She didn't bother to tell Inuyasha, it wasn't any of his business anyway was it?

She didn't think so anyway. But when Kouga had told him, she'd heard that he was upset. Still she drove Kikyo and Inuyasha back, even if for only the reason they get their stuff. She had decided to bring Kouga home so her mom and grandfather could meet him. And since Kouga wasn't at his house with his family, she didn't think it was a bad idea.

She decided to call Sango seeing as she hadn't spoken to her since she'd gotten angry at her on the phone Sunday.

At least she was getting ready to call Sango, but then Souta popped his head into her room, "Hey, Kagome."

"Hey, Souta. You miss your big sister?"

He wrinkled his nose. "Quit talking to me like I'm a little kid!" He could tell it was the beginnings of an argument. Kagome was going to say that he was a little kid in comparison to herself and blah blah, but that wasn't what he was there for. He came to get down to business. "But yeah, you really like that Kouga dude?"

"What's wrong with him?"

"N-nothing," he answered quickly, "Just that I like Inuyasha better. He's cooler!"

She frowned. "Well, I'm sorry you feel that way, Souta, but there's nothing I can do about that."

_Yes there is,_ he thought. But chose not to say anything. He realized he could always play the role of matchmaker this time, he and Kohaku, but it might not work just like it hadn't last time.

"Sides," Kagome finished bitterly, "Why would he want me when there's Kikyo around? But don't think I'm just going out with Kouga because of that, because I'm not!"

He raised his hands. "I didn't say you were!"

Then at that moment Kouga walked in. He still had his black hair pulled up into a ponytail, wearing a black T-shirt and black baggy jeans. "Hey, squirt."

He ruffled Souta's hair the way he hated. "Hi, Kouga." He turned back to Kagome, "Well I guess I'll be going back to my room. Tell Inuyasha to come in my room and play DDR with me later."

She nodded and he scurried out of the room.

"Your mom's nice," Kouga commented as he looked around her room.

"Yeah, she is."

He sat down next to her on the bed. "Pretty comfy." He patted the comforter. "I bet you've entertained many a guest on this thing."

"Oh no! I'm a virgin, I don't do things like that."

"Really?" He raised an eyebrow. "I don't know why. Saving yourself for somebody like me? You know I would never do anything to hurt you and I'll never leave you, Kagome. I love you."

Kagome wondered if he was telling the truth or was it one of those reoccurring movies that came on Lifetime. The boy will sweet talk the girl into giving it up, then abandon her. Besides, it was a little quick for Kouga to be telling her that he loved her, wasn't it? They'd just started going out for a week…

He sighed and stood up. "I know you don't believe me. But it's true, I loved you from the moment I saw you. You're _my _woman."

"Is that what you tell all your girlfriends, Kouga?" Inuyasha asked standing in the doorway.

"If it isn't the little dogturd himself. Awfully nosy aren't we? And I would never lie about loving someone. Not like you."

"You shut up!" Kouga was starting to work his nerves.

"What'd you come here for anyway?" Kouga asked as if it were his room and he was in control of the people that came to visit him.

"I thought Kikyo was up here."

"No. She's out walking," Kagome finally answered. Since she'd gotten over Inuyasha (or so Kagome said) her and Kikyo had started acting a bit decent to each other. They still had a few problems, but they tolerated each other.

"Oh," Inuyasha said still standing at the door. He wasn't really there looking for Kikyo, he just wanted to see what they were doing. And Miroku had told him to tell Kagome how he really felt.

"That reminds me, Souta wanted you to come play some game with him."

Inuyasha only waved it off. He had better things to do. "So uh… what are you two doing tonight?"

"As if that's any of your business," Kouga answered with a smirk.

Kagome didn't like the sound of that and decided to change the answer, "Nothing just quite yet. Why do you ask?"

"I wondered if you two might be interested in going on triple date." There. He'd said it. He knew it wasn't actually what Miroku had in mind, but he wanted to see what it was Kagome thought was so great about Kouga… Or better yet, he'd expose Kouga for what he truly was.

"Oh really?" Kouga flashed a smile. "Only if you're paying."

_Oh hell no,_ was Inuyasha's first thought. But he nodded before walking out the door.

"Haven't you heard?" Kohaku was saying. He had been talking to Souta for the past hour. They often liked to watch TV (the Video Game channel) together, but since his mother hadn't felt like having Kohaku over then they had to settle for the phone for now.

"What?" Souta asked, his eyes were still glued to the TV screen where he was busy playing a video game. Kohaku had already told him to stop playing the video game because Souta had a tendency to only concentrate on the game he was playing. Especially one as complicated as 'Siren'.

"You know they're all going out tonight? We might could go out again."

Souta sat and pressed the game on pause. "But what will we do? They already know our tricks."

"Don't worry, I have an idea. We may not be able to put it into action tonight, but we can definitely use it sometime…"

Kagome looked at her reflection again. She thought she looked pretty nice. And she didn't think she was over-dressed, although Inuyasha refused to specify where they were going out to eat.

She was wearing a new dress, cut low in front, but not enough to be seen as trashy. It was a emerald color and stopped a little before her knees. Her hair was as it was usual, left loose and though she had debated not wearing it, she still wore the necklace that Inuyasha bought her for Christmas around her neck.

She sighed and her thoughts were interrupted by a knock on the door. "Yes?"

"It's Kikyo!"

Oh. She was a bit disappointed. She was thinking it was someone else… "Come in."

The girl walked into the room, her face had its usual solemn look. She wore a rose-colored dress and silver sandals. "Shall we enjoy ourselves tonight?"

"If it's not like last time." That had been a complete mess during Christmas when her mother had taken them all to the restaurant. The fights that happened and everything. Hopefully, this time there would be none.

Kikyo nodded in agreement. "You know, Kagome, I am glad we have both stopped this foolish and meaningless charade we were both playing."

"Which was…?"  
"Our behavior's towards one another. Hopefully, we can almost be the best of friends. Never let a mere man get in the way of a friendship."

Oh. She was referring to Inuyasha… Kagome felt like mentioning that they had never been friends in the first place, but she didn't feel like starting unpleasantness today. "Yes."

Kikyo arose from her spot at the vanity. "Shall I tell Kouga he can come in? He's been standing outside the door for a while now."

"Yeah. He can."

She smiled and walked out. Her first mission had been accomplished. Now for part 2 and 3 and then she'd have everything she wanted…

Miroku shook his head. "Inuyasha. A triple date?" It wasn't exactly his idea of fun. If he wanted to take Sango out, he'd have taken her somewhere alone so magic could happen!

"What else could I say?" The two were at Sango's house getting ready in her guest room. Inuyasha hadn't wanted to be where Kouga was at so he came over there the moment he got finished dressing. "I wanted to be right there in their faces so I could monitor Kouga."

"Whatever you say. But I don't think it helps your case since you're going to be there with Kikyo."

"Well, Kagome's there with Kouga! And since she seems to like him! Then I should be going with Kikyo!" he yelled back annoyed, knowing where this conversation was going.

"_Big_ difference, my friend. And why do more to jeopardize what you and Kagome have? It's not a matter of what women say, it's what they're thinking. What they want. And Kagome wants you even if she's with Kouga. She was merely on the rebound and went for the first man she could get."

Inuyasha wasn't convinced but he was almost sure she didn't care about him anymore. That had to hurt, him saying that he wasn't in love with her… But what could he do? If he went with Kagome he would always see Kikyo through her.

After all, Kikyo was his first love.

The car ride had been somewhat normal, other than Inuyasha shooting Kouga looks the whole time. They got in several arguments as well. Each one ending with 'Let's take this outside.' But either Kikyo or Kagome would break up the argument even though another one would always start up a few seconds or so later.

"Whew," Sango sighed as she got of the car. It had been a hetic ride for her. Miroku was driving but somehow his hand had kept moving from the steering wheel towards her seat. She'd have slapped him for attempting to feel her butt, but she didn't want to be the cause of them getting into a wreck. She just gently slapped his hand away. "Everybody ready?"

"Yeah. Just as soon as Kouga gets his hands off Kagome!" Inuyasha yelled.

"Well, she is my woman! I think I have a right. Just what would yours be?"

"Cuz…cuz…" Shoot. What was that excuse he always used? Sister? Yeah. That was it, "She's like my little sister and I don't want you all over her."

To this Kagome just huffed and walked ahead. She didn't want to hear any more of that 'little sister' crap. That was what caused all the trouble in the first place.

It was a very casual restaurant where colored lights churned and love songs played. They were showed their table and they took their seats. It was a little round booth and Sango made sure she was across the table from Miroku. She didn't want his hand roaming. Kagome was on the other side of her with Kouga next to her. Inuyasha sat next to Kikyo, which meant Kikyo sat next to Sango.

Inuyasha took this a time to question Kouga further. He hadn't ran into them that much while they were at the dorm. Kagome rarely came around. He hadn't seen her around campus either. And Kouga wasn't one he'd like to run into. "So, Kouga, what are your intentions for Kagome."

He rolled his eyes. "You aren't her dad, you know."

"So?"

"So you shouldn't butt into other people's affairs. It's funny how you're so interested in my personal life like you don't have your own."

"Hey, wolf, don't be stealin' my shit! I told you that already."

He looked up thoughtfully. "Oh that's right, dogturd, you did say that. I thought it sounded familiar."

Inuyasha just smirked. "that just shows you can't think up your own shit."

"Anyone want to watch their language. There are ladies present," Miroku spoke up tired of being left out. Even the girls were trying to chat. Well, Sango and Kagome were anyway. Kikyo sat there with a frigid look on her face. He wondered what was wrong with her.

Kikyo stood up, "Inuyasha, may I please have a moment of your time?"

He looked up from his argument with Kouga, a puzzled look on his face, "I guess so."

The two excused themselves and Kikyo led them to the front lobby and finally spoke. She had refused to say anything until they got out of earshot of the others.

"Haven't you given up on the girl yet?" she asked.

"Wha-what are you talking about?"

"Kagome, Inuyasha. Don't try and play your games with me. I already know the truth."

He was going to play dumb to the end. "Which is…"  
"That you still have a liking to Kagome." Her eyes were pools of sorrow and her voice wavered as tears dripped from her eyes, "Please, can't you love me again? Like you used to. Don't you remember, Inuyasha?"

He did. And he wanted to but he still felt as though he would be betraying Kagome if he did. But then again, he thought, Kagome was the one betraying him! She was the one with Kouga. One of his most sworn enemies since Naraku. So why couldn't he? "Kikyo, we've gone through this before. You know I still love you but you're leaving soon so… I-I just don't want to lose you again."

She shook her head and placed her fingers to her lips. "Don't worry about that, Inuyasha, I'm never going to leave you again. I have good news. I'm staying… They've already decided to have me. That's where I went while I was gone. They gave an exception and allowed me to take the entrance exams. They haven't quite said yet, but I know I've passed. I'm leaving Harvard and I'm going to attend Tokyo U with you."

****

"Aw…" Kouga said. "You're back." He was referring to Kikyo and Inuyasha who had just arrived. They'd been gone for nearly 3 or 5 minutes.

"Yeah, yeah." Inuyasha just waved it off.

Kouga was a little disappointed, he had been hoping for a fight. He'd thought up some pretty good comebacks too. They were quite clever if you asked him.

"What do you two look so happy for?" Miroku asked elbowing Inuyasha with his usual perverted grin on his face.

"Kikyo's staying. She's going to stay here at Tokyo U."

Kagome dropped her fork, which had been on it's way to her mouth back in her salad bowl. She didn't know why. Her and Kikyo were on good terms, but why was it that she has still wished and wanted her to go back to America?

"Something wrong, Kagome?" he asked quickly.

"Oh yeah. I'm fine." She searched for an excuse, "One of those nasty croutons found its way in my mouth. I hate those things." She thought it was a good enough cover up.

Sango noticed though and as soon as dinner was over, she was going to ask her about it.

The rest of dinner went pretty much all right, but for some strange reason, Inuyasha stopped picking fights with Kagome about Kouga. In fact, he even wanted to talk to her.

"Just for a second, Kagome, please."

She sighed. Maybe he was going to apologize for everything and beg for her to be his. That he didn't mean it, he was just confused. Not like she wanted him to do that, just a thought. "Fine." She turned to Kouga. "Do you mind?"

"Not too long. And don't be smiling like they were when they got back or Inuyasha I swear I'll—"

"Aw shut the shit. You ain't gonna do anything to me. And if I wanted to do anything to Kagome I'd do it in front of your face. I'm not afraid of you, Wolf!"

That had Kouga. He stood up with a menacing look on his face. "What? Are you trying to start something? Then come on, let's settle it!"

But Kagome got between them. "Calm down, Kouga, and Inuyasha, quit taunting him. We'll be right back." She gave Kouga a quick kiss to reassure him. Then she and Inuyasha walked off.

"Uh…Kagome, I've been thinking. You know, this is dumb. We should stop!"

"Stop what?" She felt her heart racing. Had she been right?

"All this. We should go back to being friends again you know?"

"Oh?"

"Yeah." Inuyasha hated seeming all wimpy and soft by begging, but Kikyo thought it would be a good idea. And he did, although he didn't want to admit that, miss their friendship. "So can we?"

"I guess. Since we don't care about each other. Like that anyway."

Inuyasha wanted to tell her--to admit that he did still care for her. But if she didn't, then why should he have to? He felt his anger growing, but decided not to let it take over like it usually did. "Yeah. Well…" His eyes shifted to the floor. "I guess. So we're cool now?"

She nodded. "You and Kikyo…" She cleared her throat. "Go out now?"

He stared out into the distance for a while before finally answering…

Whoa yo! And y'all thought Kikyo told on them. How could she when she was takin' her exam? Ne, ne? But I know y'all are mad, she's stayin'! But we need Kikyo for drama, Kouga too I guess. I didn't want to end it here but I might as well, it's one of those dramatic things. LOVE & PEACE, Megu-chan


	16. Going In Circles

Woo! What a hiatus! I know. I hope I don't disappoint but that's all I feel I'm good to do. None the less, I'm going to try my hand at it. If it really sucks I'll revise it! Quick recap:

"Well, what exactly do you feel for Kagome? You were telling the truth?" Miroku asked Inuyasha.

Inuyasha stared down at his lap. "Well, I do love Kagome but I love Kikyo too…"

"Then why didn't you tell her that?"

"Cause then I mighta looked like…well, I don't know. I just didn't.'"

Miroku shook his head. "Now you've given Kagome the impression that you don't give a damn about her." He was still angry at Inuyasha, but regained his composure.

Inuyasha balled up his fist. "She had the nerve to be Kouga's…his… girlfriend!"

Then+

"You know, Kagome," Kikyo started, "I am glad we have both stopped this foolish and meaningless charade we were both playing."

"Which was…?"  
"Our behavior's towards one another. Hopefully, we can almost be the best of friends. Never let a mere man get in the way of a friendship."

She was referring to Inuyasha… Kagome felt like mentioning that they had never been friends in the first place, but she didn't feel like starting unpleasantness today. "Yes."

Kikyo arose from her spot at the vanity and walked out. Her first mission had been accomplished. Now for part 2 and 3 and then she'd have everything she wanted…

Later

"_Big_ difference, my friend. It's not a matter of what women say, it's what they're thinking. What they want. And Kagome wants you even if she's with Kouga. She was merely on the rebound and went for the first man she could get."

Inuyasha wasn't convinced but he was almost sure she didn't care about him anymore. That had to hurt, him saying that he wasn't in love with her… But what could he do? If he went with Kagome he would always see Kikyo through her, right?

After all, Kikyo was his first love.

Much Later

"Uh…Kagome, I've been thinking. We should go back to being friends again you know?" Inuyasha hated seeming all wimpy and soft by begging, but Kikyo thought it would be a good idea. He did, although he didn't want to admit that, miss their friendship. "So can we?"

"I guess. Since we don't care about each other. Like that anyway."

Inuyasha wanted to tell her--to admit that he did still care for her. But if she didn't, then why should he have to? He felt his anger growing, but decided not to let it take over like it usually did. "Yeah. Well…" His eyes shifted to the floor. "I guess. So we're cool now?"

She nodded.

**Chapter 16: **Going In Circles

Kagome looked at Inuyasha and decided to be bold. Since they were friends, they could ask each other questions, right? She cleared her throat, "So do you and Kikyo go out now?"

Inuyasha stared out into the distance for a while. He didn't know what to say. He and Kikyo hadn't really discussed their relationship status. They weren't exactly an item but Inuyasha knew if he were to ask her, she would surely oblige. He wanted to hurt Kagome. He wanted to hurt her like she'd hurt him when he'd found out that she and Kouga were an item so he finally replied, "Yes. Me and Kikyo do go out now. I figured 'what the hell'. Kagome don't give a shit about me anymore so why not?"

Kagome looked at him confused. "Why would it matter whether or not I cared?"

Inuyasha shook his head. "Quit playin' dumb, Kagome. You know I liked you."

_Liked, past tense, _she thought. "How could I when you were always referring to me as a kid sister or treating me so rudely. Inuyasha! You were the one who told me you only loved me in family sense!"

Inuyasha was on fire. He was mad because she was right, he had said that. But he had to set the record straight and tell her the reason why he'd said that, "You dumb ass, anybody else could read me like a book, except you. I just didn't want to love you! I didn't want to get hurt again, like Kikyo hurt me! And then you do some dumb shit like go with Kouga's ass. You're just gonna be another one to add to his belt."

Now Kagome was equally as mad. He was not about to disrespect her. "Don't call me names! And you don't know anything about Kouga! He's not like that! He loves me and he's not afraid to show his true feelings unlike you!"

Inuyasha was quiet. Maybe she was right about that part. If he had shown her his true feelings then maybe they would be together now and happy. Then he wondered what would have happened when Kikyo popped into the picture. Would he have left Kagome to be with her? Inuyasha's love for Kikyo ran deep, more so than anyone could have thought. Kikyo had always been there for him and held him down even when his own gang had abandoned him. Who was there helping him hide the dead bodies? Kikyo. Who was there every Christmas helping him get through not having a family? Kikyo!

Inuyasha just couldn't believe that Kagome couldn't see through Kouga's disguise. "Regardless, I've known Kouga for way longer than you have! I know what he's like. You know what, fuck it, be with him if you want! But never say that I never tried to look out for you, _little sister_."

Kagome turned around quickly and headed back to the table. Inuyasha shook his head, he needed a drink.

Miroku, Sango, Kikyo, and Kouga were quick to notice the tenseness and the anger that Inuyasha and Kagome brought back to the table. Everyone was silent until the waiter came by with the main course and Inuyasha told him to bring him the strongest type of alcohol they had.

Kikyo looked over at him and wrapped her arms around his shoulder, "What's wrong, Inuyasha?"

He shook his head. He had a bad mood and didn't care about who he took it out on. "Ain't shit wrong with me. If I want a damn drink, I want a damn drink." When the waiter came back he downed the whole thing and immediately asked for seconds. It wasn't long before Inuyasha was drunk. Kikyo was almost embarrassed at his behavior, Kagome's attitude was indifferent. Inuyasha was starting a fight with anyone he felt was looking in his direction. They were soon kicked out and Inuyasha didn't care. In the car he was all over Kikyo, Kagome could have puked. She finally chose to interrupt as Inuyasha's stank breath was whispering in Kikyo's ear and sliding his hand up her dress.

"Uhm… Inuyasha, not everyone wants to be around a drunk. And none of us want to be around you while you're touching all over her! Kikyo, I would think you had more class as well."

Kikyo did not like that comment. How dare Kagome try to rain on her parade? She missed Inuyasha and was dying for his touch. "Mind your own business," Kikyo replied before Inuyasha could open his drunken mouth.

"Shiiiiit, fuck all y'all!" he finally slurred. "I'on need dis shit. Miroku, pull the damn car over."

"Please get his ass out," Kouga finally spoke up. He had been trying to avoid starting with Inuyasha in his state because when Inuyasha was like this, he was hard to control. But Kouga was fed up, he especially didn't like when Kagome ended up getting involved.

Miroku looked at him like he was crazy and Inuyasha continued to give him looks and cuss him out. Miroku hated when his friend got like this but he knew the best thing to do when Inuyasha started acting crazy was to just let him be. Miroku pulled the car over and Inuyasha stumbled trying to get out. "C'mon, Kikyo!"

Kikyo looked at him funny, "What are we about to do, Inuyasha?"

"Finna have us a real good time," he slurred again looking towards the Motel 6.

Kikyo's face lit up. She was hoping she was going to get the chance, but her plan 2 was already starting to appear for her. She was overjoyed. She had to jump on it while she had the chance. She quickly rushed out the car with Inuyasha and the group watched Kikyo try to hold Inuyasha up as they walked to the hotel.

Kagome was disgusted in more ways than one. She couldn't believe that they were going to…to… she couldn't even think it! She also couldn't believe that Inuyasha had gotten drunk like that and made a complete fool of himself. She was a little embarrassed for him!

The group drove off in silence and pulled up in front of Kagome's house. "Good night, you guys," Kagome finally said breaking the ice.

Everyone waved and she and Kouga walked into the house.

"What a crazy night, huh?" Kouga asked her. "Inuyasha's a damn fool."

Kagome nodded in agreement as Kouga walked her to her bedroom door. "Well, good nite." She started to walk into her bedroom but Kouga stopped her.

"I don't get a goodnite kiss?" he asked.

Kagome was a bit nervous. They hadn't really kissed before. "Uh… yeah." Kouga leaned in and kissed Kagome on the lips, deepening the kiss he wrapped his arms around her waist and started to kiss her neck.

Kagome enjoyed the feeling but Inuyasha's words had her apprehensive. "_You're just gonna be another one to add to his belt." _She pulled back from Kouga. "Goodnight," she said quickly and closed the door before he could reply.

Kouga sighed. He'd been so close. He really did like Kagome but he just couldn't imagine being in a long relationship with her if he didn't sleep with her first. He headed to the bedroom Mrs. Higurashi had prepared for him when all of a sudden he tripped on something in the hallway. He looked up, searching for what had tripped him and heard mumbled laughing. He looked around and couldn't see anything. Kouga could almost bet that it was Souta and Kohaku. He was no dummy, he knew that Souta had wanted Inuyasha to be his "big brother" but if it was up to Kouga, he wouldn't be having his way. Souta would learn, and he would see that he was way cooler. Kouga shrugged it off and prepared for bed.

In A Hot & Heavy Hotel Room

Inuyasha was in a rush to get Kikyo's clothes off, as he was doing it he never stopped his lock on her lips. "Wait," Kikyo said interrupting his liplock. "Let me freshen up real quick."

"C'mon, Kikyo, we don't need all this shit. Bring yo ass." His attractive face turned into a frown quickly.

She wagged a finger at him playfully and disappeared into the bathroom to reapply her perfume and remove her makeup. But when she came out, Inuyasha was dead asleep. Kikyo sighed, then she brightened. No big deal because this would make her plan work out even more smoothly. She ruffled her hair and lay on top of him.

$The next morning$

Despite all of last night's drama and secrets exposed, Kagome was excited. Today was their day to go back to Tokyo U. She had to admit that she'd missed school and was glad to go back. Inwardly, she was a little glad that she and Inuyasha wouldn't be in the same dorm anymore thanks to the snitch that had revealed their living arrangements. Speaking of Inuyasha, she wondered if they had come home. She reasoned that they couldn't have or Kikyo would be back in the room. Either way, Kagome didn't care, she was packing and she was leaving with or without Kikyo and Inuyasha.

&Hotel&

Inuyasha awoke with a throbbing headache and saw Kikyo on the side on him. He looked shocked. "Kikyo, what the hell you doin' next to me? Where the hell are we?"

Kikyo smiled at him. "Ready for round 2?"

He looked at her confused, "Round 2?"

She nodded. "I didn't know you could go that long." She smiled and drew circles on his chest.

Inuyasha couldn't believe it, he had slept with her. He didn't even remember it. But, hey, Kikyo was pleased so it was no big deal. Though he still wondered how they got there and he wondered what Kagome would think of him. Inuyasha decided he wouldn't tell her. Not that it mattered, but somehow he still felt a little funny about it.

&Morning&

Miroku came and picked Inuyasha and Kikyo up from the Motel 6 so they could hurry up and pack. Everyone had all their things packed and Inuyasha kept his distance from Kagome, but he kept a close eye on Kouga. Everyone told their families 'goodbye' and Souta hugged Inuyasha and gave him another video game that Inuyasha was sure not to play. Kouga tried to get a hug but Souta refused. Inuyasha laughed. They all stuffed into their cars and headed to Tokyo U.

(later on)

School had been going on pretty uneventful. Kouga and Kagome's relationship was still moving slowly thanks to Kagome and Kouga was still dissatisfied. He started sleeping with other girls labeling Kagome as Number 1 but not the only one. Kagome didn't suspect a thing and tried her hardest to forget about Inuyasha. It was a little hard to do when they had a few of the same classes and when Mr. Myouga liked to joke about the two of them being 'partners in crime'. Their radio show had dropped in ratings due to Inuyasha not wanting to do it anymore so eventually it was cancelled and Kagome was without a job. Inuyasha worked out a truce with Naraku and the gang was starting to reassemble again. It gave Inuyasha other things to do rather than be up under Kikyo all day. Inuyasha was truly happy, it made him feel like the old days when he was young and running things! Sango and Miroku were good, they studied together and continued to work at R.T. Hashi's. Miroku was secretly planning to propose to Sango soon though. He felt that the time was right. Kikyo was having fun being back in Tokyo, it had been two weeks and she felt it was time to put the rest of her plan into action, however.

Despite everyone's differences, Kikyo had called them all together in the lunchroom. "Hey, guys, I know we haven't always gotten along," her gaze shot over to Kagome who was looking bored and disinterested, "but I just felt that because I do consider you all to be my friends, that y'all would be the first I'd let in about me and Inuyasha's new happiness."

Inuyasha was confused, he hadn't the slightest clue what Kikyo was talking about. This had all been a surprise to him as well when she'd called them all together.

"Me and Inuyasha are expecting!"

Kagome was about to fall over, she was glad that she had Kouga to hold her up. "Expecting what?" she finally managed to ask.

Kikyo was all smiles. "A baby!"

Now it was Inuyasha's turn to look crazy. "A-a-a b-baby? Like that crying, whining, thing that won't shut up?" He couldn't believe it, he was going to be a--going to be a father?!

Miroku immediately jumped up and slapped Inuyasha on the back. "Congratulations, man! I know you've always waited for this."

"The hell if I have! That's you!" He imitated Miroku, "Would you bear my child?"

Miroku nodded. "You're right." He turned to look at Sango. "When can we make this announcement?"

"Not while I'm in college," a beet-red Sango replied.

Miroku shrugged. "I'm the goddaddy!!"

Inuyasha tried to sneak a peek at Kagome's expression, but it was unreadable. She wasn't happy but she wasn't angry either.

Kagome returned his gaze and forced a smile, "Congrats. Having a baby after just reuniting for about what a week? And you're both so young. 18 years old. First-year of college. How do you two expect to raise this child?"

Kikyo looked indignant, "Me and Inuyasha are very capable of raising a child. Don't try to rain on our parade. We're very happy." She turned to Inuyasha. "You'll finally have a family of your own!" She knew how important family was to Inuyasha despite the fact that he hadn't had a real one since his mother died.

Inuyasha nodded and finally spoke, "Yes. I am happy." He kissed her lips. "I can't believe this shit. But I'm glad that the person carrying my seed is you."

They both embraced and Kagome just wanted to die.

**Hope y'all liked that. Been 3 years or so I've probably lost it. But I'm trying, bear with me. I hope to update more quickly this time around. Please send reviews. I'm so amazed I managed to get 719 reviews. Woo. Who woulda thought? Not I. Oh and did anybody else notice that they didn't have New Year's Eve? I did but I couldn't rewrite or the timing would have been way off so I just decided to leave it out… !!Megu-chan Posted Nov. 21, 2007. **


End file.
